Historias de Kaito y Aoko
by arual17
Summary: Pequeñas historias en la que el joven mago y su amiga son los protagonistas.
1. Fin de curso

_**Fin de curso**_

Era un día soleado. En los institutos de Japón había mucho revuelo. Y no era para menos, era el último día de clase para el último curso antes de los exámenes finales.

Algunos alumnos hablaban sobre sus notas, tanto buenas como malas. Otros hablaban de lo que iban a hacer durante sus vacaciones después de los exámenes. Y otros pocos mandaban a parir a los profesores por tener que ir a clases de refuerzo durante el verano y volver a repetir curso.

En una clase de un instituto de Tokio una chica no compartía la alegría de sus compañeros. Observaba algo apartada a su mejor amigo rodeado de chicas, y él, cómo no, no paraba de fardar para hacerse el importante.

A ella sólo la veía como su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia, nunca la vería como algo más.

Estaba furiosa, triste y… ¿celosa¿Ella¿De qué iba a tener celos¿De que él no parase de estar rodeado de chicas y no hiciese nada para evitarlo, sino todo lo contrario¿De que fuese tan galante con cualquiera excepto con ella?

Sí, estaba celosa. Pero nunca lo admitiría. No le daría esa satisfacción.

También estaba triste. Triste porque ya no le vería tanto como siempre. Sus caminos se separarían después de esa noche. Al sólo recordarlo sus ojos se volvían cristalinos.

Giró la cabeza para no ver cómo hacía uno de sus trucos ante todas y ver sus caras ilusionadas. Pero eso fue un error. En esos momentos Saguru la estaba mirando. Miró significativamente a Kaito y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella.

La chica viró la cabeza, pero Saguru ya se le había acercado.

- Aoko… Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Ella suspiró resignada. – Lo sé Saguru.

- Eres mi amiga. Odio verte así. Olvida a ese imbécil. Si no se ha dado cuenta es que no tiene ojos en la cara. – La tomó de la barbilla suavemente y le hizo mirarle. – Tú vales más que todas ellas.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. – Gracias. – Le abrazó. – No sé qué hubiese sido de mí sin ti.

- Pues hubieras suspendido filosofía. – Dijo intentando animarla.

Recibió un golpe de parte de su amiga y sonrió. Ya la había animado. – Por cierto. – Dijo ella separándose. Le miraba pícaramente. - ¿Qué tal con esa chica?

El detective se empezó a sonrojar. – No sé de quién me hablas.

- ¿OH¿Con que no sabes eh¿Y esa científica amiga de Kudo?

- ¿Shiho?

- Y eso que no sabías de quién estaba hablando… - Le acusó. – Lo llevas a saber y me dices hasta su número de la seguridad social.

- ¡Qué graciosa! – Dijo sarcástico. – Nos vemos a menudo. – Se sonrojó algo más. – Va a venir esta noche a la fiesta. ¿Vendrás verdad?

- No sé…

- ¡Venga¡Es nuestra orla! Nuestra fiesta de fin de curso. A la mayoría de nuestros compañeros no los vas a volver a ver en la vida. Será…

- … la despedida. – Terminó la chica tristemente. Miró de nuevo a Kaito y se preguntó qué pasaría con ellos.

El joven mago la miró y ella viró rápidamente la cabeza.

En ese momento, la chica más metusa, pija y chillona de la clase empezó a gritar. – Kaito ¿A que vas a venir esta noche conmigo?

La clase de repente se quedó en silencio. Todos los miraban expectantes.

El pobre chico se quedó pálido. – S… sí… Cl.… claro… - Dijo algo cohibido.

A Aoko se le humedecieron los ojos. Sabía perfectamente cómo terminaban ella y el chico que salía con ella. La chica no paraba de jactarse de eso.

- Idiota. – Susurró el detective. Miró a Aoko pero ella ya no estaba a su lado. Había salido corriendo de la clase.

Kaito se acercó a Saguru. - ¿Qué le has hecho a Aoko, pomposo?

- No.

- ¿Cómo que no? – Preguntó temblando de rabia.

- La pregunta está mal formulada. – El detective le miró. El mago le observaba confuso. – La cuestión no es qué he hecho, sino qué has hecho tú.

- ¿Que qué he hecho?

El inglés se salió de sus casillas. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le arrinconó en la pared del aula. - ¡Aún no lo entiendes pedazo de animal¡Ella desde hace años te ve como algo más que un amigo¡Y tú lo único que has hecho ha sido revolotear alrededor de otras y hacerle daño a la que se suponía que era tu mejor amiga! – Le soltó. El mago le miraba sorprendido. – Y no me vengas ahora protector. – Dijo mirándole de reojo.

Saguru salió en pos de la chica, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Aoko estaba en su habitación cuando su puerta se abrió y entró el rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Saguru?

- Asegurándome de que vas a tu orla.

- No pienso ir…

- ¡Ja! Por supuesto que vas a ir. – Se dirigió al ropero de la chica y empezó a mirar la ropa.

- No vas a encontrar nada para esta noche. – Dijo con dejadez tumbada en la cama mirando hacia el techo.

El chico sonrió. – Ya había contado con eso.

La agarró y la sacó de la casa a cuestas. - ¿Pero a dónde me llevas?

- A buscarte algo para esta noche.

- ¿Me vas a elegir la ropa tú? Estamos listos…

El detective se hizo el ofendido. - ¿No te gusta mi forma de vestir?

- La verdad, no te imagino comprando ropa de mujer. – Dijo sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno… ya había supuesto esto. Así que estoy preparado. He llamado a los refuerzos.

En ese momento salieron de la casa y se toparon con Ran, Sonoko, Kazuha y Shiho.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida Aoko.

- Saguru nos llamó y nos contó lo que sucedía. - Explicó Shiho. – Hemos venido a ayudarte.

- No creo que…

- ¡Venga¡Es tu orla! – Saltó Sonoko.

- Vamos a dejarte radiante para esta noche. – Afirmó Ran.

- Todas necesitamos ayuda, y es mejor cuatro chicas que una. – Dijo Kazuha.

Cogieron a Aoko y tiraron de ella. – Tienes suerte de tener a un buen amigo como Hakuba. – Dijo Ran.

La chica no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

- ¡Vamos¡Hay mucho que hacer! – Animó Sonoko.

Después de estar horas en las tiendas, fueron a la casa de Aoko y la peinaron.

Saguru y Shiho se fueron a sus casas para prepararse y cuando volvieron a buscar a la chica se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Vaya Aoko… Estás preciosa.

- Sigo pensando…

- Piensas mal. – Tajó Shiho. – Vámonos.

Se encaminaron hacia la fiesta. – Shiho… ¿no crees que te has pasado un poco? – Le preguntó Saguru.

- A veces hay que tener la mano dura. – Dijo solamente la científica.

Ya estaban sentados en el salón cuando aparecieron Kaito y Minako. Aoko no miró a su amigo, pero se percató de cómo iba la pelirroja.

Ya en la fiesta, la morena estaba al borde de la pista cuando vio a Kaito. Iba muy guapo. Y no sabía por qué, pero le recordaba a alguien a quien debía odiar.

El chico y la pelirroja estaban bailando en el centro de la pista, y ella estaba muy buscona. Pero el mago estaba como ausente, buscando a alguien.

El joven, cuando encontró a quien buscaba, veía cómo ella se marchaba fuera de la sala. Tuvo intención de seguirla, pero alguien le agarró el brazo.

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Le preguntó dulcemente Minako.

- A tomar el fresco. – Dijo cortante Kaito.

La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios. - ¿Es que no te diviertes?

El chico se zafó de ella suavemente. – No es eso…

Ella puso cara de entender y le miró salvajemente. El chico dio un paso hacia atrás. – "¿Qué habrá pensado ahora esta?" – Pensó temeroso el chico.

- Ven. – Le agarró de la mano y le condujo fuera de la sala de pista.

Por el camino vio a Aoko con Saguru y Shiho, hablando animadamente, y se percató que cuando la morena le vio, su mirada se tornó triste. – "Qué guapa estás" Pensó dulcemente el mago.

Ya apartados en un lugar donde no transitaba nadie, Minako se acercó a él y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón.

Kaito alarmado la agarró de las muñecas. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La pelirroja sonrió divertida. - ¿Es tu primera vez? No te preocupes, ya veras lo satisfactorio que es. No querrás parar de hacerlo.

El mago se separó de ella y se abrochó de nuevo el cinturón. - ¿Pero qué estás diciendo loca?

- ¿No es eso lo que querías? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Yo¿Contigo¡Ni borracho! – Gritó. – Lo que quería era alejarme de ti.

- ¿Vas a dejarme? – Le acusó ella.

- Que yo sepa nunca hemos salido. Sólo he venido contigo porque me dejaste en un compromiso ante toda la clase. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados. – Soy un caballero, sino no hubiera venido contigo ni en un millón de años.

- ¡Ningún hombre me ha rechazado nunca! – Dijo temblando de rabia.

El chico sonrió irónico. – Acostúmbrate. – Y se fue, dejándola sola.

Volvió a donde estaban todos y de lejos divisó a Saguru con su amiga. Se acercó a él. – Hakuba¿has visto a Aoko?

- ¿Por qué? – Inquirió el detective.

- Necesito hablar con ella.

El detective y la científica se miraron. La chica miró al mago. – Se dirigió hacia los aseos.

- Gracias. – Y se dirigió hacia donde le habían dicho.

Le agarraron del brazo y se viró. Era el inglés. – Como le sigas haciendo daño no te escaparás de mí.

El mago sonrió y tomó el camino de los aseos.

No supo por qué, pero se dirigió más allá de los aseos. Y su instinto no le falló. En un jardín escondido estaba ella, sentada en un banco. Estaba admirando las estrellas.

- Tú deslumbras mucho más que ellas.

Ella se levantó rápidamente, asustada, y miró hacia donde provino la voz. Vio al causante de su sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar con tu novia? Se os veía muy bien juntos. – Le acusó.

La manera que lo dijo fue como si le clavasen mil puñales en el corazón del chico. - ¿En serio crees eso?

No pudo soportar la mirada azul de su amigo y viró la cabeza.

El mago se sentó en el banco y suspiró mirando las estrellas. - ¿Serviría de algo si te dijese que con quien quería venir era contigo?

La chica le miró sorprendida y se topó con su mirada centelleante. Esos ojos le mostraban mucho más de lo que podía ver en esos momentos.

Él se levantó y se situó ante ella.

Aoko descendió la mirada y vio que con un juego de manos apareció una rosa roja en su mano. La cogió. - ¿Es así como ligas siempre?

- Eres la única a la que le he regalado rosas, Aoko. – Hizo ademán de colocarle un mechón en su sitio pero se detuvo. Ella le miró tiernamente. – Estás preciosa. – La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Un rayo de luna los bañó con su luz cándida. – Siempre he querido decirte algo importante. – Le susurró al oído. – Pero siempre me termino acobardando.

- Kaito… estás temblando. – Le hizo notar la chica.

Él la agarró más fuerte. – Estoy muerto de miedo. Temía tu reacción y que te fueras de mi lado. Pero por lo que ha pasado esta noche, y ver que casi te pierdo, no puedo seguir ocultándotelo.

- Kaito…

- No me interrumpas, por favor. Siéntate. – Ella se acomodó en el asiento, mientras él se quedaba de pie y temblaba como un flan. – No es fácil revelártelo. – Respiró hondo. – Yo soy Kaito Kid. – Vio que la chica se quedó pálida. Cerró los ojos y continuó. – Te lo hubiera dicho hace mucho, pero sé que lo odias con todo tu ser. Todo porque esquiva… esquivo, a tu padre. Pero tenía que vengar la muerte de mi padre, y como único los podía localizar era llamando la atención a través de Kid. Mi padre fue el primero, y lo mataron por no querer robar. ¿Ves qué irónico? – Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Kaito…

El chico la miró y vio que tenía los ojos llorosos. – Sé que ahora estás furiosa, lo comprendo. Si quieres que me entregue a la policía, lo haré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te lo he explicado, mi padre…

- No. – Le cortó ella. - ¿Por qué te entregarías a la policía si yo te lo pidiese? Puedes huir, eres un experto.

El chico se sonrojó y viró la cabeza a un lado. – Porque… - Se arrodilló y puso sus manos en las rodillas de ella. Aoko no apartaba sus ojos mar de él. – Porque te quiero. Ahí va el secreto de mi corazón. Eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo.

- ¿Y no podías haberme dicho eso sin decirme tu identidad?

- No podía. Tenía que decirte la verdad antes de contarte mis sentimientos. Sentiría que te estaría mintiendo. – Miró hacia el suelo. No podría con la mirada acusadora y furiosa de ella.

Reinó el silencio durante un tiempo. Sólo se podía escuchar la música en la lejanía.

- ¿Quieres bailar?

El chico no se esperaba eso y la miró. Estaba sonriendo. - ¿Cómo?

Ella le tomó de las manos de sus rodillas y tiró de él hasta que estuvieron los dos de pie. Tiró de él y se dirigieron a una plazoleta de piedra que había en medio del jardín. Se escuchaba música lenta. Ella se abrazó a él y bailaron juntos.

Aoko tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de él, y Kaito tenía los ojos cerrados. Los dos disfrutaban del momento.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a Kid? – Ella separó la cabeza y le miró. El joven la miró a los ojos dudoso de querer saberlo. – Porque estoy enamorada de él. – El mago abrió la boca pero no le salieron las palabras. – Por eso le odiaba, porque no paraba de pensar en él, y me hacía olvidar al chico que estoy enamorada desde hace años.

El ladrón bajó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable. – No quería hacerte sufrir.

La chica sonrió. – No te preocupes.

- Sí. – La miró de nuevo y se separó de ella. – Ante todo soy tu amigo, debí haberme dado cuenta de tu sufrimiento.

Ella se acercó al joven de nuevo y comenzaron a bailar de nuevo. La cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada en el pecho de él.

El joven ladrón le estaba dando vueltas a algo que su amiga había dicho, o a cómo lo había dicho. – Aoko…

- ¿Mm? – No se separó de él.

- ¿Por qué… dijiste odiar en pasado?

- ¿Por qué dije estar en presente, aún habiendo dicho eso? – Elevó su mirada a los ojos azules de él. En ellos vio una pizca de entendimiento. Sonrió. – Es increíble que me haya enamorado de dos hombres, que en realidad son la misma persona.

Kaito se quedó mudo. No supo qué decir. – "Entonces es verdad lo que el pomposo dio a entender esta mañana". – La abrazó dulcemente, como nunca antes había hecho. – Desde hace mucho tiempo te he visto como algo más que mi mejor amiga, pero no he podido decírtelo sin que supieses toda la verdad. Ahora me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho antes.

- Te juro que esa verdad no se la diré a nadie. No quiero perderte.

- Y no me perderás. Te lo prometo.

Aoko lo miró con ojos llorosos. - ¿Y cómo puedes asegurarlo? Tarde o temprano te atraparán.

El ladrón la apretó dulcemente contra su pecho. – Porque Kid está muerto. Ya no tengo más motivo para serlo.

La joven lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Qué quieres decir¿Y tu venganza?

El mago suspiró. – Los hombres que asesinaron a mi padre están en la cárcel. Ya no tengo motivo para seguir manteniéndolo vivo. Él debió de haber muerto junto con mi padre. – La miró intensamente a los ojos. – Quiero tener una vida plena y estable, contigo a mi lado. – Seguidamente añadió. – Si tú quieres, claro.

- Idiota¿cómo no voy a querer? Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Se miraron a los ojos, mostrándose todo el amor que profesaban y que nunca habían visto en el otro. Sus labios se acercaban poco a poco. Los dos estaban levemente sonrojados. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Sus labios se encontraban a unos milímetros cuando la joven dijo. – Siempre devuelves lo que robas¿no es cierto? – El chico asintió. – Hay algo que has robado y aún no has devuelto, pero quiero que te lo quedes.

- ¿Y qué es? – Susurró el ladrón.

Sus labios se rozaban tiernamente. – Mi corazón. – Le miró a los ojos sonrojada. – Y siempre será tuyo.

El ladrón sonrió y sus labios finalmente se encontraron. El principio fue tímido y dulce para pasar a uno más apasionado.

Un par de ojos les observaban escondidos entre la maleza.

- Vaya. – El chico sonrió. – Él es y siempre será un ladrón. ¿No crees Shiho?

- ¿No vas a atraparle Saguru? – Inquirió la científica.

- Ya le has oído. Kid está muerto. Además… - Se rascó la cabeza. – Si le detuviese Aoko no me lo perdonaría.

- Tienes razón. – Se acercó tímidamente a él y le besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó sorprendido el detective.

- No lo sé. – Levantó los hombros. – Será por lo bueno que eres.

Se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en su primer beso.

En esa noche dos parejas se formaron, para no separarse nunca más.

FIN


	2. El bien más preciado

_**El bien más preciado**_

(Mientras se lee aconsejo escuchar: Musica para una boda de Nacho Cano) 

El día era soleado. Ninguna nube ensuciaba el azul cielo con su presencia.

Las campanas de la iglesia bailaban sin parar felices, cantando su singular música.

Gente bien ataviada ascendían la escalinata principal de la iglesia hasta llegar a la gran puerta de madera.

Ya dentro, se podía apreciar la belleza del lugar. El pasillo entre los bancos estaba arropado por una alfombra rosa pálida. Al final de cada banco colgaban ramos de rosas blancas con lazos semitransparentes rosas.

La gente gozaba con la maravillosa decoración, saludaban a sus conocidos y se acomodaban luego en sus asientos.

Pero en una sala aparte, dos jóvenes no estaban tan contestas con la ceremonia como se suponía que tenían que estar.

La chica castaña intentó convencer a su amiga. – Deberías cancelarlo. – Dijo como siempre impasible.

La joven rió amargamente. - ¿Crees que no lo he intentado Shiho? – Miró a su amiga y dama de honor. – Debería ser el día más feliz de mi vida, pero es el mismísimo infierno.

La científica miró a la joven novia. - ¿Por qué Aoko? – La chica la miró sin entender. - ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él?

Aoko bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. – Mi padre… está en la banca rota… y…

- Las bodas concertadas no sirven para nada. – Dijo frotándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. – Sólo para dar quebraderos de cabeza. – Se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió un poco.

Vio que la sala principal estaba casi llena. En el altar vio al novio pijo, con su sonrisa estúpida de oreja a oreja que tanto le caracterizaba y que a todos sus amigos, su futura esposa y ella incluida, odiaban profundamente.

Cerca vio al inspector Nakamori, parecía feliz, pero tenía un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

En un rincón apartado vio a sus amigos y novio cuchicheando entre sí. Saguru, Shinichi, Heiji, Makoto, Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko no compartían la felicidad embriagadora de los demás de la sala. Eran los únicos que sabían perfectamente lo que se cocía en esa boda.

- No está. – Escuchó que decía la novia.

La castaña cerró la puerta y la miró. - ¿Le mandaste la invitación?

La morena asintió. – Genzo insistió en mandarle la invitación a todos nuestros amigos. Y Kaito es un amigo.

- Nunca se lo dijiste¿verdad? Tus sentimientos.

La chica sonrió. – Siempre tuve la ligera esperanza de que no le sentase nada bien conocer lo de mi compromiso. Que me dijese que me quería y que me pidiese que no me casase con ese hombre. Pero no pasó nada de eso. Sólo soy una amiga para él.

- Si sólo eres una amiga… ¿Por qué no está aquí?

La joven no supo qué contestar. Shiho, como siempre tan despierta, había dado en el clavo. Le vino a la memoria aquél día en el cual creyó saber los sentimientos del mago.

FLASH BACKS

Una chica estaba sentada al pie de su árbol favorito. Aquel en que ella y su amigo pasaron sus mejores y peores momentos.

La noticia que le acababan de dar le había roto todas sus ilusiones y sueños.

Un cuerpo se interpuso entre ella y la claridad de la luna. Supo desde el principio quién era, y era la última persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Aoko? – Dijo el mago sentándose a su lado.

- Nada… por favor déjame sola.

- ¿La temible Aoko Nakamori pidiendo por favor? Tiene que ser muy grave. Conociéndote ya me habrías espantado con un pescado.

La joven rió por el comentario del chico. – Es verdad. – Suspiró. – Pero ya no seré más nunca Aoko Nakamori.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó el mago. - ¿Te vas a cambiar el nombre por pedazo bruta? – Sonrió nerviosamente.

Aoko bajó la mirada tristemente. – Voy a casarme. – Se hizo el silencio. – Mi padre me ha comprometido con un amigo suyo. Tengo que hacerlo por él. – Miró a su amigo. – Eres el primero en saberlo.

El chico se quedó sin palabras. Abrió la boca pero no articuló ningún sonido. Cuando se repuso por la noticia sonrió. - ¡Fe… Felicidades Aoko! – La chica se sorprendió por cómo lo estaba llevando su mejor amigo. – Espero que seáis muy felices. ¿Me invitaréis a la boda¿Habrá comida¿Y una gran tarta¿No habrá pescado en el menú, verdad?

Aoko se levantó con la mirada clavada en el suelo. – Sí, claro. Te enviaremos la invitación dentro de poco. – Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su pálido rostro, y el mago pudo apreciarla caer sobre la hierba reflejada por la luna. – Nos veremos en la ceremonia. – Y salió corriendo, dejando solo a un abatido joven.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Él dijo que vendría. – Meditó Aoko.

- Y si no ha venido será por algo… - Sugirió la castaña.

- Sólo hay una forma de averiguar si de verdad siente algo por mí.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Seguir adelante con la boda.

- Y si aparece interrumpiendo la boda… sabrás que está enamorado de ti. – Meditó la científica.

- Se te está pegando los razonamientos detectivescos de tu novio¿eh? – Dijo divertida Aoko.

- ¡Qué quieres! Ser amiga de Kudo siendo una enana y ahora estar con Saguru… algo ha tenido que pegárseme.

Las dos rieron. – Raro es que tú rías.

- Las personas cambian, no podía ser una amargada toda la vida¿no? – Empezó a sonar la música. – Es la hora. – Dijo con semblante serio.

La novia asintió. Se sorprendió que la científica la abrazase. - ¿Shiho?

- Espero que tengas mucha suerte.

- Gracias amiga.

Abandonaron el abrazo y se prepararon para salir.

En la puerta estaba el padre de Aoko para acompañarla al altar. – Estás preciosa hija.

Ella como respuesta le concedió la primera sonrisa que le ofrecía desde el día de su compromiso.

Se encaminaron hacia el altar, donde Genzo Aizen esperaba con su siempre sonrisa. Llegaron y se situó en frente de él. Le levantó el velo. – Estás preciosa querida.

Ella sonrió y el sacerdote empezó a hablar.

El cura después de un tiempo dijo. – Tú, Genzo Aizen¿aceptas a Aoko Nakamori como tu legítima esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarla todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

- Sí quiero. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo el hombre.

- Y tú, Aoko Nakamori¿aceptas a Genzo Aizen como tu legítimo esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y amarlo todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?

La chica miró hacia toda la gente. Vio que sus amigos eran los únicos que no sonreían, como Shiho. Ellos compartían su dolor. Cerró los ojos y viró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el novio. – Sí… quiero.

- Si alguien cree que estas dos personas no deben casarse, hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Aoko miró de nuevo a sus amigos y les pidió con la mirada que no interviniesen.

De repente, unos aplausos se escucharon por toda la iglesia. Todos los presentes miraron desconcertados por todos lados para saber de dónde provenían, incluso la sonrisa de Genzo desapareció de su faz.

- Una bonita actuación. – Se escuchó por todos lados. – Pero ya iba siendo hora que apareciese¿no creéis?

- ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate. – Gritó el inspector Nakamori.

- Me parte el corazón. ¿No me reconoce? – Dijo otra voz.

- ¡Kid!

De repente, una polvareda blanca apareció entre los novios, haciéndoles retroceder apartando la vista. Cuando se despejó todo, de entre el polvo emergió la figura de un hombre vestido de blanco, con capa, sombrero chistera y monóculo.

La joven nunca había visto al ladrón tan de cerca, pero le pareció extrañamente familiar. En ese momento le pareció ver a Kaito, pero desechó la idea, era imposible que el ladrón fuese su amigo. ¿O no?

- Lo siento padre, pero yo tengo varias objeciones. – Se dirigió al sorprendido sacerdote.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué? – Preguntó temblando de rabia Genzo.

El mago le miró. – Porque ella no está enamorada de usted. – Dijo indiferente. La vena del hombre se le iba a estallar. - ¡Valla! Por lo que he averiguado de usted, es un hombre de negocios ya entrado en la cincuentena. ¿Por qué querría casarse con una chica que podría ser su tataranieta? – Preguntó el ladrón. – Bueno, usted sabrá sus motivos. Y usted inspector¿qué clase de padre es, obligando a su propia hija a casarse con un hombre que podría ser su tataratataratatarabuelo?

El aludido bajó la cabeza. – Quiero lo mejor para Aoko.

- ¡Ah¿Y lo mejor es obligarla a casarse con el hombre que no ama? – El mago miró a la chica sorprendida. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano. – Es un placer conocerla por fin señorita Nakamori. – Le besó el reverso de la mano. Ella se sintió rara, como las veces que estaba con Kaito.

En ese momento una tropa de policías entró en la iglesia. Los dos jóvenes miraron la escena. - ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer Kid? – Dijo Genzo ya con su sonrisa habitual. Tenía el móvil en la mano. – No podrás escapar, y cuando te capturen, verás cómo la chica se casará conmigo. Y descubriremos tu verdadera identidad. Tengo curiosidad de saber quién eres.

Aoko miró suplicante a Shiho, que estaba cerca de ella. También miró a sus amigos, que se habían acercado al altar.

- No permitiremos que te cases con ella Aizen. – Dijo Saguru interponiéndose entre los chicos y el hombre de negocios.

- ¿Crees que no sabemos que traficas con chicas? – Dijo Shinichi.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Genzo estaba pálido. Sentía cómo todas las miradas caían sobre él.

- No hemos intervenido antes en la boda porque queríamos cogerte con las manos en la masa. – Continuó Heiji.

Shiho se acercó al ladrón. Éste le tendió una carpeta. – Pero ya no hace falta. Tenemos las pruebas para meterte en la cárcel para siempre.

El inspector Nakamori se acercó a la chica y cogió los documentos. - ¿Es esto cierto?

- ¡Todo es un engaño de eso mago¡Y estos críos solo le siguen el juego para que no nos casemos!

- ¿Y qué es esto Genzo? – Le tiró las fotos delante. – He estado a punto de… de…

- Todos cometemos errores. – Dijo Kid.

- ¡Y tú! – Siguió el inspector refiriéndose al ladrón. – Te agradezco que hayas salvado a mi hija, pero no te servirá para que se te perdonen tus actos.

- Ya contaba con eso.

- ¡A por él! – Gritó el policía.

El mago sonrió y un haz de luz le rodeó.

- Deberías ir con él. – Le sugirió Shiho a la novia. Aoko miró a sus amigos y sonrió. Fue hacia la luz como pudo y agarró al mago.

Éste la miró confuso. – Llévame contigo. – El mago sonrió y la agarró, para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos.

- Lo siento inspector, pero creo que me voy a llevar a su bien más preciado. – Se pudo escuchar desde la lejanía.

- ¡Encontradle! – Gritó enfurecido el inspector. – Maldito…

Los policías inspeccionaron el lugar, pero todo fue en vano. Por supuesto, Genzo fue detenido y llevado a la comisaría.

- ¿Qué creéis que pasará con esos dos? – Preguntó Sonoko ya fuera de la iglesia.

- ¿Le dirá la verdad? – Inquirió Ran.

Shinichi la abrazó tiernamente. – Eso depende.

- ¿De qué? – Preguntó Makoto.

- De que Aoko le diga lo que quería. – Contestó Heiji.

- ¿Y qué quería? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- Que Kuroba la salvase. – Dijo Saguru.

- O mejor… - Todos sonrieron mirando el cielo. – Que ella se de cuenta por sus propios medios quién la ha rescatado en realidad. – Dijo Shiho.

Aoko despertaba ya entrada la noche. - ¡Qué sueño más extraño!

- Mucho me temo que no ha sido un sueño. – La chica se asustó y vio al ladrón postrado en una esquina de la habitación en penunbra. Entonces se dio cuenta que estaban en un cuarto desconocido para ella, y que se encontraba en la cama. Intentó levantarse, pero perdió el equilibrio. El mago la cogió a tiempo. – No deberías levantarte, descansa. – La ayudó a sentarse en el lecho. – Todo el cansancio de organizar la boda viene la noche de bodas. – Dijo sonriente. – Pero mucho me temo que no la tendrás. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Gracias.

El mago paró, la miró de reojo. - ¿La temible Aoko Nakamori dando las gracias¿Y por qué?

La chica rememoró la última vez que vio a Kaito. "¿La temible Aoko Nakamori pidiendo por favor?". No podía ser una casualidad. Miró al ladrón. Él la estaba mirando desde el centro de la habitación. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos… eran como los de Kaito, pero estos despedían un amor que nunca antes había visto, o que se negaba a creer ver. Él se dio cuenta de la forma como le miraba y desvió la mirada.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? – Preguntó divertido.

- Te doy las gracias por salvarme de esa boda. ¿Cómo sabías que no le amaba?

- Me marqué un farol. – Dijo indiferente. - ¿Tenía razón?

Ella sonrió. – Sí.

Se quedaron en silencio. Después de un tiempo. – Tenía entendido que me odiabas con toda tu alma.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El joven se dio cuenta que había largado demasiado. – Pues… como despisto siempre a tu padre… lo normal es que su hija también me odie.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Por qué quisiste venir conmigo?

- Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Me hice la promesa a mí misma que me marcharía de allí con el hombre que me rescatase de esa boda. – Sonrió. – Y no podía romper la promesa. – Se puso seria de repente. - ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- No deseaba que la hija de Nakamori fuese traficada… el tío la podría pagar conmigo. – Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Sólo por eso? – Bajó la mirada triste.

- ¿Por qué podría ser si no? – Dijo también bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste contigo? – Dijo aún con la mirada baja.

El chico la miró. – Pues yo tampoco lo sé.

Otra vez la habitación se quedó en silencio. La joven se levantó y miró a través del cristal. La luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo vestido con esa delicada tela blanca. El mago se quedó un tiempo admirando el cuadro que se le presentó ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Desconfió el ladrón. Era su amiga, pero en esos momentos para ella seguía siendo su enemigo.

- No te preocupes. – Le miró y sonrió. – Nada saldrá de estas cuatro paredes. Mis labios están sellados. – Hizo como si se cerrase la boca con una cremallera.

El joven no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Ella le miró amenazante. - ¿Por qué te ríes?

- ¡Qué ridícula! – Le pasó rozando la lámpara de la mesita de noche y miró a su amiga. - ¡Has fallado! – Se burló.

- ¡Ahora verás! – Y le persiguió por toda la habitación. El ladrón la despistaba muy bien, hasta que se tropezó. Agarró el brazo de la chica y ella cayó junto a él.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, estaban tumbados en la cama, ella encima de él. Los dos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno hizo ademán de levantarse, estaban muy cómodos en esa posición. – Aún no me has dicho tu edad.

- Dieciocho.

- Pues nadie lo diría con tu voz. ¿Es la tuya¿O usas algún aparato?

- Se me da bien cambiar las voces. – Dijo ahora con la voz de Saguru.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio en esa posición. Su sonrojo iba desapareciendo. No separaban sus ojos azules de los del otro.

- Antes dijiste…

- ¿El qué?

- Dijiste que te habías prometido a ti misma irte con quien te rescatase. ¿Esperabas a alguien en especial?

- Sí. Esperaba que el hombre que amo irrumpiese en la boda.

- Siento haberte roto los planes. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- No tienes porqué disculparte. Has venido. – Sonrió.

El chico se quedó sin habla. - ¿C…cómo?

- Se te da muy bien imitar las voces. Y hacerte el despistado también. – Rió por la expresión de su amigo. – Cuando nos caímos se te cayó el monóculo. – Se lo mostró en una mano. – Y la chistera. – Se la mostró en la otra. - Así que ya puedes usar tu voz, Kaito.

- Mierda… y no me di cuenta…

- ¿Estarás perdiendo facultades? – Se burló la chica.

- ¿Yo? – Se levantó y se quedó sentado. Pero su amiga le volvió a tumbar y se quedó sentada encima de él.

- ¡Ah no¡Tú no te vas hasta que me digas la verdadera razón por la que viniste a la boda!

- Me enviaste una invitación. Además, no quería que mi mejor amiga fuese traficada.

- ¿Es esa la única razón? – Le preguntó desolada.

- No… - Le acarició la mejilla. – Hay otra más. - La tomó de la barbilla suavemente y se acercó a sus labios. Cuando se juntaron, ella correspondió al beso. Sus bocas empezaron a bailar una suave y lenta danza hasta que los dos se quedaron sin respiración. – Te amo Aoko. Con toda mi alma. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, la chica estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir su amigo. - ¿Desde cuándo sabías quién era¿Desde que se me cayó la chistera y el monóculo?

- No. – Rió. – En la iglesia me pareció verte, pero pensé que eran mis deseos que me jugaban malas pasadas… pero cuando dijiste aquello… y te miré a los ojos… lo vi todo claro.

- ¿Aquello?

- Lo de "¿la temible Aoko Nakamori dando las gracias?" – Dijo poniendo su tono de voz más grave. – Me dijiste algo parecido aquella noche.

- Es verdad…

Se abrazaron tiernamente sentados en el centro de la cama. A los dos les parecía un sueño el poder estar así el uno con el otro. – Te amo Kaito. – Le susurró en el oído. – Desde el principio deseaba que vinieses a por mí.

- Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. – Dijo apesadumbrado. - Pero quería saberlo todo sobre él. Desde que supe lo que hacía, he estado investigando durante estos últimos meses y llegué justo a tiempo. Los detectives me llamaron antes de comenzar la boda.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¿Ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar?

- Sí. Desde minutos antes de la ceremonia supieron que tenía las pruebas que le incriminaban. Por eso no he aparecido desde aquella noche. – Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. – La otra opción era atraparle con las manos en la masa.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- A ninguno nos gustó la idea, y mucho menos a mí. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero los detectives me dijeron que no te dijese nada, porque si no estarías en peligro y…

La chica le puso el dedo índice dulcemente en los labios del joven. – No hace falta que te disculpes. Has venido, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, pero esta vez la danza era más acelerada y apasionada. Cuando les faltaban el preciado aire, se separaban unos segundos para luego volver a unirse en ese baile. Las ropas iban cediendo con las dulces caricias.

- Espera. – La detuvo el mago. - ¿Estás segura?

- Nunca había estado tan segura como ahora.

El ladrón sonrió y la volvió a besar con pasión.

En esa noche, los dos se fundieron en uno solo. Cada uno era el bien más preciado del otro, y nunca se separarían hasta el final de sus vidas.

FIN


	3. El rescate

_**El rescate**_

Era noche cerrada, sirenas de coches patrullas sonaban por las calles.

Una figura blanca observaba la ciudad desde la torre de Tokio. Su capa blanca ondeaba al viento. Desde esa altura veía las luces de los coches patrullas avanzando entre las calles.

Una paloma blanca llegó hasta su brazo y la acarició agradeciéndole el trabajo.

- Al final has conseguido domarla. – Escuchó detrás de si. – Kudo me dio esto para ti. – Le extendió una pajarita roja con un mecanismo extraño en su parte posterior. La figura se la colocó en la muñeca y cambió el modificador de voz. – Todos te deseamos suerte.

La figura se agarró la chistera blanca y habló con voz de anciano. – Gracias Saguru.

- Esa voz no te favorece nada. – Le recriminó el detective.

Su interlocutor sonrió y habló aún agarrando la chistera y con la mano ante su cara. - ¿Así mejor? – Preguntó ahora con voz de hombre de unos cuarenta años.

El inglés suspiró resignado. – Qué remedio… Que sepas que te ayudo por nuestra amistad, y porque estoy aburrido desde que se lo llevaron.

- Lo sé.

Las campanadas de la torre del reloj sonaron once veces.

- ¿A qué hora actuarás?

- Cuando el lobo canta a su reina, el capturado será más fugaz que el cielo.

- No está mal para la primera vez… los policías se han roto la cabeza para saber lo que significaba.

- ¿No les ayudaste? – Preguntó su acompañante asombrado.

- Ninguno de nosotros hemos querido ayudar a la policía. – Aparecieron los detectives del este y oeste.

- Tu empresa es más importante.

- Será mejor que te marches, la primera estrella fugaz acaba de pasar. – Recomendó el inglés.

- Cuando el lobo canta a su reina. – Comenzó Shinichi. – Significa que aparecerás a las doce de la noche, cuando los lobos aúllan a la luna.

- Y el capturado será más fugaz que el cielo. – Continuó Heiji. – Se refiere al día en que el encarcelado sea liberado, el día de la lluvia de estrellas. Más simple que un acertijo de primaria.

- Me dais unos ánimos… - Dijo la figura blanca.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Somos detectives. – Dijo Shinichi. – Nuestro trabajo es saberlo.

La figura se volvió y miró de nuevo hacia las calles de Tokio. Su mirada era decidida. – Mucha suerte… Kid. – Dijo Saguru.

El ladrón sonrió. – Gracias a todos, y a tu madre Shinichi.

- No hay por qué darlas.

El ladrón abrió su ala delta y se precipitó hacia el vacío, dejando a los tres detectives en la azotea.

- ¿Creéis que lo conseguirá? – Cuestionó Heiji mirando a la figura blanca alejarse volando.

El inglés se encogió de hombros. - ¿Quién sabe?

En lo más recóndito de la prisión, más de una docena de policías vigilaban a un único preso.

Éste no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando vio a alguien conocido se dirigió hacia los barrotes y se agarró a ellos. - ¡Nakamori¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué tengo tanta vigilancia?

El inspector le miró de reojo. – No te hagas ahora el tonto Kuroba… sabes perfectamente lo que está pasando.

- Pues no… no sé por qué estoy precisamente hoy vigilado por esta hartada de policías, habiendo estado durante medio año aquí encerrado.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó irónico. Sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y se la pegó al ladrón en la cara. - ¡No me vengas ahora que no sabes por qué estamos así!

El chico leyó alucinado la carta y miró al inspector. – Yo… yo no…

- No me vengas ahora que no sabes nada de esta carta… ¡Tiene tu firma!

- ¿No has pensado que puede ser una falsificación? Aquí estoy más vigilado que los reyes… no he tenido ni un minuto de intimidad en todo este tiempo¿de verdad cree que he podido organizar mi fuga?

El inspector se quedó pensando. – Entonces… ¿Quién demonios…?

De repente, comenzaron a escuchar gritos. El walkie-talkie de Nakamori sonó y él lo cogió. – Señor, Kaito Kid está volando hacia aquí¿qué hacemos?

El preso y el policía se miraron sin comprender. – Pero… ¡Pero eso es imposible! – Exclamó el hombre. – Tengo a Kuroba ante mí en este momento.

- Pues señor… nos hemos equivocado de hombre o estamos viendo una alucinación.

El inspector agarró con fuerza el walkie. – Si se pone así le va a dar un ataque al corazón.

El policía lo miró amenazadoramente. – Como sea un truco tuyo… por muy amigo de mi hija que seas, se te condenará a muerte¿ha quedado claro? – Y se fue hecho una furia.

El mago se volvió a su cama, si podía llamarse a eso cama, y se echó con las manos detrás de la cabeza. - ¿Qué estará pasando¿Quién será?

El inspector llegó al patio y se reencontró con sus hombres. - ¿Dónde está?

- Acaba de aterrizar en el tejado.

- ¿Seréis idiotas¡Id a por él!

Todos los agentes corrieron a capturar al recién llegado. El inspector se quedó solo, mirando el lugar señalado por sus hombres.

- Buenas noches, inspector Nakamori. – El aludido se quedó pálido. Se viró hacia donde provenía la voz y vio al ladrón Kaito Kid.

- No… no puede ser… te teníamos bien encerrado¿cómo has escapado¿Cómo has hecho ese truco?

- ¿Yo encerrado¿De qué me habla? Yo acabo de llegar… volando. – El policía pudo ver una sonrisa en su oponente. Hizo ademán de coger su pistola, pero Kid fue más rápido. – No me subestime, inspector. – Dijo apuntándole con su arma.

- Eso sólo dispara cartas, deja de jugar.

- No estoy jugando, puede que su arma dispare balas de verdad, pero antes de que usted dispare, su pistola saldría volando.

Nakamori le miró amenazante. – Si tú eres el verdadero Kid… ¿Por qué Kuroba se entregó? – El ladrón no contestó inmediatamente. – ¡Di!

- Eso no es asunto suyo. Y si me disculpa, voy a rescatar al muchacho.

- ¡Espera!

Pero llegó tarde, el ladrón lanzó una bomba de humo que lo cegó, y para cuando el humo se dispersó, el mago había desaparecido.

En la celda, Kaito miraba las estrellas fugaces caer desde su pequeña ventana. Escuchó ruido fuera de la puerta y se viró. Vio sorprendido cómo los agentes caían uno por uno con el gas que inhalaban. Hasta él mismo se sintió atontado. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y tosía sin parar. Entonces, alguien le agarró del hombro y le puso una mascarilla en la boca y nariz.

Miró hacia quien estaba a su lado y vio al ladrón Kaito Kid. No se lo podía creer, y su mirada lo reflejaba. El ladrón sonrió. – No hay tiempo de explicaciones. – Dijo con la mano ante la cara.

Salieron y dejaron atrás a los dormidos policías. Avanzaron por los vacíos pasillos sin encontrarse a ningún guardia. - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Preguntó el chico entrecortadamente, aún estaba algo atontado.

- Echándose una siestecita.

Siguieron caminando hasta que escucharon unas apresuradas pisadas acercándose hacia ellos. Una figura apareció de una esquina y les encañonó con un arma. - ¡Quieto ahí Kid! – El ladrón y el preso se detuvieron. – Deja a Kuroba en el suelo y levanta las manos.

- Ya le he dicho inspector, que no estoy aquí para sus tonterías de venganza. – Dijo tranquilamente el ladrón.

- Hay algo que me intriga de todo esto… Si tú eres el verdadero¿por qué el chico se entregó¡Hasta nos dio pruebas!

El ladrón y el chico no supieron qué decir. – Eso… - Dijo Kid. – Le incumbe a él y sólo a él. - Y antes de que se diese cuenta el policía, lanzó una bomba de gas somnífero que lo durmió en el acto.

Siguieron su camino y, cuando pasaron al lado del inspector, Kaito pudo ver tristeza en los ojos de su salvador.

Finalmente, salieron de la prisión y escaparon de allí hasta un lugar seguro.

Estaban en un edificio abandonado, en el centro de la ciudad. En el cuarto había comida, agua y una cama. El ladrón dejó al chico exhausto encima de la cama y volvió a ponerse la mano ante la cara. – Será mejor que descanses. La policía dejará de buscarte ahora que han visto que no eres Kid.

- Pero… Soy Kid.

- Bueno… con tal que eso no lo sepa la policía estarás a salvo.

Se viró y se encaminó hacia la puerta. – Ahora que me fijo, eres más bajo¿cómo no se dio cuenta el inspector?

- Cuando me enfrenté a él, estaba demasiado lejos como para que se percatase, además que estaba tenso, y cuando estabas apoyado en mí, tú estabas algo caído y no se dio cuenta. – Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. – Así que… por eso te gusta tanto ser Kid. – Se viró de nuevo hacia el chico, éste tenía una cara de duda. – Me refiero, a esta sensación de seguridad en ti mismo y poder.

- Bueno… mi trabajo como Kid no lo hacía a placer. – Dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿A no?

- Lo hacía para atraer a los asesinos de mis padres, y poder vengarme atrapándolos y llevarlos a la cárcel. – El ladrón bajó la mirada. – Es lo que intenté explicarte aquella vez, Aoko.

El ladrón le miró pálido. – Có…có…

- ¿Que cómo lo he adivinado? Cuando pasamos al lado de tu padre pude ver tristeza en tu mirada, además, por tu forma de caminar, se notaba a leguas que eras una mujer.

- Mierda… - Maldijo la chica quitándose la chistera, el monóculo y la careta que le había hecho la madre de Shinichi. – Entonces no sirve de nada.

- No te preocupes, que como dijiste antes, tu padre estaba demasiado nervioso como para fijarse, y a los policías no les dio tiempo. Pero… ¿Dónde demonios has aprendido todo eso? – De repente, una paloma llegó y se posó en el brazo de la chica. - ¿Y cómo has domado a mis palomas?

La chica sonrió. – Bueno… Saguru, Shinichi y Heiji me ayudaron.

- ¿Te ayudaron los detectives a liberarme?

- Sí, Saguru dice que está muy aburrido desde que te detuvieron.

- Típico de él. – Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto, Aoko? Hacer creer a la policía que yo no era Kid, sabiendo perfectamente que lo era.

- Deberías comer. – Dijo virándose. – Seguro que no has comido nada bueno durante todo este tiempo. Te he hecho la comida, y no te preocupes, que no está envenenada.

No pudo avanzar porque notó que alguien la agarraba del brazo y la hacía girar. – No me cambies de tema Aoko, nos conocemos desde niños como para contárnoslo todo.

- Eso mismo te lo podría decir yo a ti. – Le recriminó la chica. – Nunca me contaste quién eras en realidad, nunca.

- Te lo hubiese contado, si tú no le hubieses odiado tanto como me dijiste.

- ¿Por qué te entregaste? – Le vino la chica de pronto.

El chico calló de repente. – Desde que te vi en mi cuarto secreto, supe que te había perdido como amiga. Eso pudo conmigo. Por eso yo… me entregué.

La chica le miró sorprendida. - ¿Quieres decir que… te entregaste porque creías que no quería ser tu amiga?

- Te fuiste sin que pudiese darte alguna explicación. Y en todo este tiempo, no has venido a visitarme.

- Es cierto… que me sentí dolida al saber tu identidad. Mi mejor amigo, el enemigo de mi padre. Pero al enterarme de que te habías entregado, quise verte, sobre todo para buscar respuestas, pero mi padre me lo impidió. Por eso, busqué la ayuda de los detectives.

- Pero nada de eso explica el por qué me rescataste.

- Pues… - La chica se sonrojó y viró la cabeza. Quiso dar un paso atrás, pero se percató que estaba entre la pared y su amigo.

- ¿Por qué Aoko¿Por qué has liberado al enemigo de tu padre?

- Porque me di cuenta de que… que… - Le miró a los ojos aún sonrojada. – Me di cuenta que no le odiaba porque era el enemigo de mi padre, sino porque estaba enamorada de él. – El chico se sorprendió ante esa respuesta. De todas de las que se les había pasado por la cabeza, esa no estaba entre ellas.

- ¿Y… y por qué le odiabas, si en realidad le amabas?

- Porque me hacía olvidar al chico del que realmente estoy enamorada.

- Entonces¿no era mejor que me quedara donde estaba? Así tu chico y tú podríais ser felices juntos sin que yo ronde por ahí. – Dijo algo molesto y separándose de ella. Ella bajó la mirada y él giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba la cama.

- Pero… si ya estoy con quien quiero estar. – Al decir esto, el chico miró a su amiga confundido. Ella le estaba mirando. Los rayos de luna que traspasaban la ventana hacían relucir sus azules ojos. Giró la cabeza sonrojada. – Entiendo perfectamente que tú no sientas lo mismo… no quiero que te sientas presionado. – Avanzó hacia la puerta y alcanzó el pomo, se detuvo unos segundos deseando que el chico la parase, pero no fue así. Resignada, abrió la puerta. Pero sintió que se volvía a cerrar y miró detrás de la puerta. – Kaito… ¿Pero qué…?

No pudo continuar, ya que el joven la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la puerta. – Estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. – Y dicho esto, la besó con pasión. La chica, al principio desprevenida, correspondió ese beso que tanto deseaba desde hacía tiempo. Rodeó el cuello de su amigo y enredó los dedos entre su pelo. En cuanto pararon para tomar aliento, sus labios estaban a unos pocos centímetros. Ambos estaban sonrojados. – Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, desde que tengo uso de razón.

- Tonto… ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

- Por Kid. Quería que lo supieses antes.

Aoko sonrió. – Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, y que nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

- Te lo prometo. – Le susurró tiernamente.

Y así, volvieron a sus caricias y besos. El ambiente se calentaba más y más, hasta que notaron que las ropas les molestaban. Entre caricias y caricias, se despojaron de sus ropas y terminaron en el lecho. Y en esa noche, mientras los coches patrullas registraban todo para dar con algún rastro de Kid, los jóvenes que se habían escondido dentro algo tan importante como su amor hacia el otro, terminaron compartiendo la noche más maravillosa de sus vidas.

FIN


	4. Mascarada

_**Mascarada**_

En un caserón, una muchacha de unos dieciocho años, ojos azules y cabello alborotado, se dirigía al despacho de su padre. Recorrió los largos pasillos decorados con retratos de sus antepasados.

Llegó y vio a su padre rellenando papeles, como siempre hacía después de llegar de trabajar. Avanzó hasta detenerse entre el escritorio y el hombre. Respiró hondo. – Padre. – Le llamó algo cohibida. Como su padre no se inmutó, probó algo más fuerte y decidida. – Padre, necesito hablar con usted.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aoko? – Preguntó sin detenerse en su tarea.

- Bueno… - Giró la cabeza mirando el suelo. - sabéis que todos los años mis amigos van a Venecia para asistir las fiestas de carnaval. Y me preguntaba si… - Le miró de reojo, pero él seguía con su trabajo. – Si me permitiríais asistir este año.

El hombre paró de escribir y depositó la pluma en el tintero. Miró hacia su hija por primera vez desde que había entrado por la puerta. – No.

- ¿Por qué? – Se quejó la chica.

El hombre suspiró y se acomodó en el respaldo de la butaca roja. – Esa ciudad está repleta de asesinos y ladrones, lo sé bien, la policía de allí me ha pedido consejo muchas veces.

- Pero estaré con mis amigos todo el tiempo, no me separaré de ellos.

- A ese festejo asisten muchas personas, en un leve descuido te perderías.

- Ya no soy ninguna niña padre.

- No estoy diciendo eso. – Dijo tranquilamente con sus manos juntas en el mentón.

- Pues lo parece. – Le recriminó.

Llamaron a la puerta y un chico de unos veinte años, ojos miel y pelo largo negro recogido en una cola caballo hizo aparición. Se acercó hasta padre e hija e hizo una reverencia con la cabeza al señor. – Inspector Nakamori, discúlpeme la intromisión. – Se puso ante Aoko y la tomó la mano para besarle el reverso. – Querida…

- Ashida¿qué se te ofrece¿Has venido a ver a tu prometida?

- Sí señor, ruego que me disculpe, pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación, y he de admitir que tiene toda la razón.

- ¡Murai! – Se quejó Aoko.

- Pero, permítale asistir, no le quitaré los ojos de encima. – Al decir eso, la miró de reojo de arriba abajo.

La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. – De acuerdo Ashida, la dejo en tus manos.

Con eso, la chica se alegró mucho. – ¡Gracias padre!

- No me las des. – Dijo poniéndose de nuevo con los papeles. – Dáselas a tu prometido.

La joven miró al chico algo cohibida. – Muchas gracias.

El chico tomó de nuevo la mano de la chica y la besó. – Un placer. – Se incorporó sin soltarle la mano. – Si no os importa, desearía hablar con usted a solas.

Ella aceptó con una sonrisa. Escuchó un golpe y se viró alarmada. Su padre se había desplomado del asiento. Fue hacia él corriendo y se agachó a su lado. – ¡Padre! – Le puso boca arriba. – ¡Padre!

- Kid… - Dijo en un susurro el policía.

- ¿Kid? – Inquirió el chico. Miró a su prometida y se percató que estaba sorprendida. - ¿Sabéis de lo que habla?

- Sí. Es un ladrón muy famoso. Roba por todo el mundo, sobre todo en Japón. Nos mudamos porque mi padre estaba obsesionado con él y casi le costó la vida. – Dijo tristemente. – Al parecer desapareció hace diez años, nadie sabía nada de él. – Miró el papel que tenía agarrado su padre aún. – Pero parece ser que ha vuelto. – Dijo furiosa.

- Tranquila. – La intentó tranquilizar Murai. – Ya verás que se recuperará pronto.

Después de unos días, su padre se recuperó. Aoko quería quedarse con él, pero Murai insistió para que fuese al Carnaval. Finalmente, y con la aprobación del policía, aceptó ir, algo recelosa por tener que dejar a su padre en esas condiciones.

Todos estaban ya en la plaza San Marcos disfrazados con antifaces. El lugar estaba decorado con farolillos y banderines colgados de una farola a otra.

Aoko estaba con sus amigos hablando animadamente cuando uno de ellos le habló. – Aoko¿esos de allí no son japoneses?

La chica miró hacia donde le estaban señalando y efectivamente, había un grupo que tenía rasgos japoneses. - ¿Vamos a presentarnos? – Sugirió otra amiga.

- ¿Sabéis hablar japonés? – Preguntó la chica.

- No… pero tú si¿verdad? – Y la comenzaron a empujar hasta el grupo.

- Es… Esperad.

Se acercaron al grupo. – Venga… - La animaron sus amigos.

La chica los miró de reojo y suspiró resignada. – Bu… Buenas noches. Sois japoneses¿verdad?

El grupo se volvió y observaron a la chica. La pobre dio un paso atrás, pero sus amigos la detuvieron.

Un chico del grupo sonrió y se adelantó. - ¿Eres una señorita? – En ese momento sonaron las campanadas anunciando las once de la noche. El chico hizo un juego de manos y apareció una rosa roja de entre sus dedos en frente del rostro de la chica. – Me llamo Kaito Kuroba, encantado.

Los italianos alucinaron con el truco que acababan de presenciar, excepto el otro japonés y los amigos del mago, que sonrieron divertidos por las caras de los italianos. Aoko se quedó paralizada. - ¿Kaito… Kuroba? – Susurró. En ese momento recordó un suceso que le ocurrió cuando aún vivía en Japón.

FLASH BACK

Una niña de unos cinco años estaba esperando a su padre en la plaza del reloj.

- Hola. – Se viró y vio a un niño más o menos de su edad de ojos azules y pelo oscuro alborotado.

- Buenas tardes.

- ¿Eres una señorita? – Preguntó divertido.

- ¿Tienes algún problema si lo soy? – Se encaró al niño.

- ¿Ves? Así es mucho mejor. Nada de formalismos. – Sonrió. La chica se sonrojó. Sonaron las campanas. El niño hizo un juego de manos y apareció una rosa roja de entre sus dedos. – Me llamo Kaito Kuroba. Encantado.

La niña sorprendida, agradecida y sonrojada tomó la flor y la olió. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.

La niña escuchó a su padre llamarla. – Lo siento, tengo que irme. ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- Tenlo por seguro.

- ¿Mañana?

- ¡Claro! – La chica sonrió y se fue corriendo, levantando un poco el vuelo del vestido para no tropezarse. Al chico le pareció gracioso, pero se percató de algo. - ¡Eh! – La llamó. - ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!

La niña viró la cabeza sin detenerse. - ¡Aoko¡Aoko Nakamori!

Y desde ese día, se hicieron inseparables, hasta que un suceso impredecible ocurrió.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el niño de siete años. - ¿Por qué os mudáis?

- Mi padre está enfermo… Los médicos dicen que necesita cambiar de aires. – Dijo tristemente la niña.

- ¿Pero por qué a Italia¡Eso está muy lejos! No me quiero separar de ti Aoko. – Le dijo abrazándola.

La niña comenzó a llorar en el cuello del chico. – Ni yo de ti Kaito.

- No llores por favor. Prométeme que no llorarás nunca más.

- Te lo prometo. – Dijo conteniendo las lágrimas.

Los dos inocentes niños se quedaron abrazados un tiempo. Cualquiera que los viese se escandalizarían, en esa época estaba mal visto que dos personas de diferente sexo se abrazaran, incluso estaba raro entre los del mismo sexo. Pero ellos no sabían el significado de sus palabras y acciones. Solo eran los mejores amigos.

Al día siguiente, antes de embarcar en el barco, Kaito llegó al muelle fatigado. Encontró a la niña entre los pasajeros en fila. – ¡Aoko! – La niña se acercó a él. – Toma. – Y le entregó un pequeño paquete.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó curiosa.

- Ábrelo cuando hayas embarcado. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te echaré de menos. – Dijo sonrojado.

- Y yo a ti. No te olvidaré. – Dijo también sonrojada.

- Más te vale. – Sonrió el niño.

Embarcó, y cuando estaban en alta mar, la niña abrió el paquete. Sonrió en cuanto vio lo que había en su interior. Un collar de oro blanco con forma de corazón.

Se lo puso, le quedaba algo grande. Se percató que se podía abrir. Accionó el botón y observó lo que había dentro. Se sonrojó, había unas palabras grabadas en el interior. Luego sonrió y miró en el horizonte. Grabando a fuego las palabras que contenía el medallón.

_Aoko & Kaito_

_Para siempre_

FLASH BACK ENDS

La joven recordó en un instante y se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho, para notar su medallón que nunca se quitaba.

- ¿Estás bien querida? – Preguntó Murai.

Los ojos azules de la chica se empañaron y miraron al chico con el antifaz, el cual estaba extrañado. Sonrió y tomó la flor, aguantando las lágrimas. - ¿Tienes algún problema si lo soy?

Todos lo que estaban atentos se sorprendieron por las palabras de la chica, excepto los italianos, que no se enteraban de nada. Pero con esas palabras, el joven Kuroba se petrificó. La miró de arriba abajo y se quitó el antifaz. Sus ojos azules mostraban sorpresa. - ¿Aoko?

La joven rió por la cara del chico y se quitó la máscara. Sus ojos azules mostraban una alegría que no aparecía desde hacía once años. – Me alegra mucho verte.

- ¿Kaito? – Preguntaron los de su grupo quitándose las máscaras.

- ¿Aoko? – Preguntaron los italianos quitándose también las caretas. Murai estaba molesto.

- Amigos, él es Kaito Kuroba, es amigo de la infancia.

- Pues está muy bueno. – Dijo una de sus amigas.

Aoko presentó a Kaito a todos sus amigos muy feliz. Y sus amigos se percataron el cambio que tuvo el carácter de la chica desde que volvió a ver a su amigo. Sobre todo Ashida. – Y él es Murai Ashida.

Los chicos se estrecharon las manos. - ¿También eres japonés?

- Sí, soy el prometido de Aoko.

El joven mago hizo una mueca de dolor durante un segundo, acción que el del pelo largo se percató y sonrió victorioso. – Me… Me alegro por vosotros. – El mago sonrió falsamente. – Un momento. – Se fue con sus amigos y empezó a hablar con ellos.

Aoko nunca se había sentido mal al escuchar esas palabras dichas por Murai, pero desde que vio a su amigo, se sentía desdichada. – "¿Qué me ocurre¿En verdad siento algo más que amistad?"

- Aoko, venid que os presento. – El grupo se acercó y Aoko hizo de intérprete. – Mira, ellos son Shinichi Kudo y su novia Ran Mouri.

- ¡Que no somos novios! – Gritaron más rojos que un tomate.

- Pero si estáis hasta sincronizados. – Se burló el mago. – Ellos son Heiji Hattori y Kazuha Toyama, y estás muy enamorados aunque lo intentan esconder.

- No inventes Kaito. – Musitó el joven moreno.

- Esos dos castaños tan acaramelados son Saguru Hakuba y Shiho Miyano.

- ¿Cómo que acaramelados? – Preguntó la chica seria con los brazos cruzados.

- Y ellos son Sonoko Suzuki y Makoto Kyogoku.

Después de un tiempo. - ¿Y de nosotros no comentas nada? – Le echó en cara la chica.

- No tendría gracia. – Dijo resignado el mago. – Vosotros sí que lo admitís y estáis prometidos. – Al recordar esa palabra se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Miró a Aoko hablando con sus amigos. – "¿Por qué estoy triste? Debería estar contento por ella."

Los dos grupos se juntaron y Aoko hizo de intérprete todo el tiempo.

- Aoko. – La chica se giró y vio a Murai sonriente. - ¿Podríais venir un momento?

- ¿Qué ocurre¿Dónde has estado?

- Tengo algo que enseñarte. – La agarró del brazo bruscamente y la arrastró con él hasta un solitario callejón. Sus amigas italianas vieron algo terrorífico en los ojos miel del chico.

- Me haces daño. – Se quejó la chica con una mueca de dolor. El chico no le hizo caso. Jaló de ella y la lanzó contra la pared.

Ella se viró pero no pudo moverse, ya que Murai la arrinconó entre la fría pared y su cuerpo.

Mientras, en la plaza, Kaito preguntó por su amiga. - ¿Nakamori? Ahora mismo estaba aquí.

Una de las italianas le tocó el brazo y empezó a hablar. Pero el mago no entendía nada. – Es una pena que los dos intérpretes hayan desaparecido. – Comentó Hakuba.

- ¿Tampoco está Ashida? – Inquirió Kaito. – Las amigas de Aoko empezaron a hablar a la vez con el mago. Sus amigos le criticaron algo y ellas se enfadaron con ellos.

Una de ellas parecía que estaba pensando. Miró decidida y preocupada al joven japonés. – Aoko… Murai… Peligro… - Y señaló la dirección que habían tomado.

Al escuchar eso, Kaito salió corriendo en la dirección que le indicó. Se temía lo peor.

- Murai… qué…

- ¿Estáis enamorada de ese Kuroba?

La chica abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Qué¡No!

- No me mintáis, vuestros ojos me muestran otra cosa muy distinta.

Ella bajó la mirada y se percató de algo. - ¿Qué tenéis en el cuello? – El chico se tocó. Ella aprovechó para separarse de él. – Me reprocháis mi amistad con Kaito, pero usted se va con otra mientras no me doy cuenta. Nuestro compromiso queda anulado.

Se giró para irse, pero la cogieron fuertemente de los brazos y se encaró con el chico. – Jamás.

- Ya lo hiciste al irte con otra. – Le encaró.

- ¿Eso? – Sonrió malvadamente. – Sólo fue una distracción. Muy placentera, pero una distracción. Usted nunca me ha besado. Ahora mis chicos se están encargando de que no hable.

La joven se asustó al escuchar esas palabras. - ¿Tus…?

- Mi señor. Ya hemos terminado con ella. ¿Quiere algo más? – Dijo u hombre de un grupo que acababa de llegar.

- No… Bueno sí. – En su rostro apareció una sonrisa sardónica. – Podéis quedaros al espectáculo. – Dijo mirando a la chica.

- ¿Qué… qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó con miedo Aoko.

El chico la aprisionó de nuevo entre la pared y su cuerpo. – Voy a hacerte mía. Así, se te quitan las ganas de decir nada y te tendrás que casar con el que te hizo suya. Además, así tu mago te verá con asco.

En ese momento, el chico empezó a besarle salvajemente el cuello, ella gritaba de dolor y pánico por las mordeduras que le hacía. Le estaba saliendo sangre. El chico empezó a desgarrarle el vestido y agarrarle fuertemente sus desnudos pechos. El chico notó el medallón de la chica, se lo arrancó y lo tiró al suelo.

Ella se intentó defender, gritaba y gritaba, pero todo era inútil. Los hombres de Murai reían divertidos con la escena.

De repente, un humo blanco muy denso llenó el callejón. Murai se detuvo y se viró sorprendido. Aoko se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo, intentándose tapar el pecho.

Cuando el humo se despejó, una figura blanca con capa ondeante estaba en donde estaban los hombres de Ashida inconscientes. - ¿Quién demonios eres?

- Exacto. – Dijo seriamente la figura. – Me llamo Kaito Kid, pero para ti soy el demonio en persona.

- ¿Kaito Kid? – Miró a la chica en el suelo, que estaba sorprendida. - ¿Éste no es el que casi mata a tu viejo?

La chica le miró con ira. Miró de nuevo a Kid. – "No pude ser…"

- Sólo eres un ladrón. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta? – Preguntó divertido.

El mago se adelantó y se enfrentó a Murai. – Eres un ser despreciable. – Le dio un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo. – Se puso entre Aoko y Murai. - ¿Cómo podéis tratar así a una señorita?

- Es una fulana. – Dijo el joven incorporándose de nuevo. – Iba a romper nuestro compromiso porque se ha reencontrado con su amor de juventud.

- ¿No le puso los cuernos usted? – Inquirió el ladrón.

- ¿Estuviste espiándonos desde el principio?

- No. – En ese momento una paloma se posó en su brazo. – Me lo dijo ella. – Buenas noches.

En ese momento el ladrón lanzó una bomba de humo hacia el joven y le dejó dormido.

El mago fue a una esquina oscura y recogió algo centelleante. Lo miró y sonrió tiernamente. Avanzó hasta la chica. - ¿Está bien señorita?

La joven le miró y asintió con la cabeza. – Mi… mi collar. ¿Dónde…? – Miró de un lado a otro.

- ¿Es tan importante ese collar para usted? – Se había quitado la capa y se la puso encima a la chica para taparla.

- Es mi más preciado tesoro. – Dijo saliendo lágrimas de sus azules ojos. – Si lo perdiese yo…

El ladrón extendió su mano y de la nada apareció el medallón abierto. El mago se aproximó a ella un poco más y se agachó hasta su altura. Le puso el collar alrededor del cuello y lo observó. – Es un bello collar. – se fijó en las mordeduras en el cuello de la chica y su expresión se tornó sombría.

Rasgó un poco de su capa y se la pasó por el cuello, para limpiar la sangre. – Gracias Kaito, por salvarme. – El chico se detuvo sorprendido. Ella sonrió. – Si no hubieses aparecido hubiera llegado más lejos. – Empezó a llorar.

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó. – Me prometiste hace años que no llorarías más.

- Lo sé… pero… no puedo… Llevo once años sin llorar… No puedo aguantar más.

El chico suspiró y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. – Desahógate, Aoko… - Cerró los ojos. – Te quiero. – Susurró en su oído.

Ella lloró más. – Pero… estoy sucia, me ha tocado con sus asquerosas manos.

- No me importa Aoko. – La miró a los ojos. – El mundo está cambiando. Esas cosas no se miran, sólo el corazón.

- Yo también te quiero Kaito.

Los dos se fueron acercando hasta rozar sus labios, para después fundirse en un apasionado beso, el que estuvieron esperando desde hacía años. Dieron las doce de la noche, luces de colores decoraron el cielo veneciano, y dos jóvenes se demostraban con besos y tímidas caricias todo el amor que se profesaban.

FIN


	5. Siempre consigo lo que quiero

_**Siempre consigo lo que quiero**_

Era una mañana cálida y apacible, los alumnos entraban a sus institutos animadamente.

Una chica de mirar azul y pelo alborotado caminaba tranquilamente hablando con sus amigas.

- Hola Aoko. – La saludó un chico de ojos azules y pelo alborotado.

- Hola Kaito. – Saludó sonriente. - ¿Qué te cuentas?

- Rosas pálidas. – Fue lo único que dijo el joven.

La chica le miró confusa con esa respuesta. - ¿Cómo?

El joven mago sonrió pícaramente. – El color de tu ropa interior.

La chica se tornó de un rojo pasión que cualquiera hubiera dicho que era su color original. – ¡Kaito Kuroba estás muerto!

El chico se echó a correr riendo como un loco, perseguido por su amiga echa una furia.

Llegó a las taquillas y Aoko se detuvo a tomar aire. Fue a la suya y se cambió de zapatos.

- Hola. – La saludó una amiga mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su taquilla.

- Hola. – Dijo sonriente.

- Aoko¿me podrías hacer un favor? – Le preguntó su amiga.

- Claro Kasumi¿qué ocurre?

- Pues… - Estaba sonrojada. - ¿Po… podrías guardar esta carta?

- ¿Y por qué no la guardas tú? – Preguntó tomando lo que le extendía su amiga.

- Es que… no me fío… lo puede ver… se me puede perder…

- Vale, vale lo he cogido. – Le sonrió. – Tranquila, estará en buenas manos. – Abrió su mochila y guardó la carta.

- Gracias Aoko. – Dijo contenta abrazándola. – Me voy ya que va a llegar el profesor. ¡Ah! Y… por favor no la leas… es que…

- Te da vergüenza, lo entiendo¿es para el que te gusta? – Preguntó pícaramente.

La chica se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza. – Por favor…

- Seré una tumba. Y no la leeré, tranquila.

- ¡Gracias! – La abrazó. – Te debo una. – Dijo marchándose corriendo a clase.

- Adiós. – Se despidió y se fue a los vestuarios. - ¡Qué tedio! Educación física a primera hora. Odio los lunes.

- A mi me encantan. – Dijo un chico sonriente que se puso a su lado.

- Claro, si es tu clase favorita. – Le miró entrecortadamente. – Y no creas que me he olvidado de lo de antes.

- Venga Aoko, no te pongas así, no es mi culpa de que seas una floja.

- ¿Floja yo¡Repite eso mago de pacotilla! – Se encaró a él echa una furia.

- Floja, floja, floja y mil veces floja. – Dijo encarado a la chica.

La chica se desquició y cogió lo primero que vio, que casualmente era una silla, y se la intentó estampar al chico. – ¡Te odio Kaito Kuroba¡Si no es por una cosa es por otra distinta!

El chico esquivó el objeto por los pelos. - ¡No tanto como yo a ti!

- Bien. – Ella se giró y le dio la espalda. – Me voy a cambiar. – Viró la cabeza para mirarle. - ¡Y ni se te ocurra espiarme!

- ¿Quién querría verte cambiándote?

Ella se viró y se fue al vestuario femenino. El chico miró hacia el suelo y vio que había una carta. La cogió y la abrió, leyendo su contenido. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y miró hacia donde la chica había desaparecido. Su faz pasó de sorpresa a tristeza, y de tristeza a enfado. Guardó el papel en el sobre y se lo guardó en la mochila.

Se fue a los vestuarios masculinos. Allí todos rieron al verle. – Vaya Kuroba, extraño verte por aquí tan pronto. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Avanzó sin hacerle caso a los comentarios. Llegó a un banco y tiró malhumorado la mochila. - ¿No deberías estar espiando a las chicas? – Le preguntó un castaño pasivamente.

El mago le miró con cara asesina y el inglés se extrañó. – Tú no sueles venir enfadado un lunes, a no ser que falles en un robo. – Dijo pensativamente. - Kuroba¿qué te pasa?

- Primero, no soy Kid, y segundo, no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo que tú digas… - Le dejó tranquilo. Mejor era no molestarle cuando venía con esos humos a clase.

Se cambiaron y salieron al gimnasio para dar su clase. El chico miraba de reojo a su amiga, pero cuando ella le miraba su rostro se endurecía y viraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. - ¡Kuroba céntrate! – Le gritó su profesor de educación física. – Si no te concentras una de las pelotas que te lanzan se te estampará en la cara.

- ¿Qué le pasará a éste ahora? – Se dijo Aoko mirando a su amigo. - Quien debería estar molesta soy yo. Hombres.

- ¿Qué pasa Aoko? – Le preguntó el castaño acercándose a ella. – Te veo algo más despistada de lo normal en esta clase.

- Nada Saguru. – Le sonrió. – Lo de siempre.

- ¿Has discutido con Kuroba? – Preguntó divertido. – No sé cómo lo soportas aún.

- ¡Nakamori¡Hakuba¡Como no sigáis la clase os haré dar veinte vueltas a la cancha!

Los dos se pusieron a hacer sus tareas, pero no se percataron que alguien les miraba entre triste y furioso.

Al finalizar la clase, todos cogieron sus mochilas y se dirigieron a los vestuarios. Aoko metió la mano en su mochila y se quedó pálida. - ¿Qué te pasa, Aoko? – Le preguntó una de sus amigas.

- ¿Has visto un sobre? – Le preguntó nerviosa.

- No…

- Estaba en mi mochila. - La chica se puso a buscar como una loca y a preguntar a sus compañeras, pero ninguna había visto un sobre. – Entonces tiene que estar en el gimnasio. Ahora vuelvo. – Y salió corriendo hacia el complejo.

Entró y se dirigió hacia donde ponían las mochilas. Se puso de cuclillas y buscó por el suelo, debajo de las colchonetas… - Si te ven aquí los profesores te amonestarán. – Dijo una voz tras ella.

La chica se asustó y se viró apresuradamente, vio al chico de ojos azules mirándola intensamente, su humor no parecía haber cambiado. – Qué susto me has dado Kaito. – Suspiró tranquila. - ¿Y tú?

- Hoy me toca recoger.

- Ah. – La chica se puso de nuevo a buscar por el suelo. El joven la miraba moviéndose de un lugar a otro.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- Nada. – Contestó ella sin parar su trabajo.

- ¿Estás moviéndote de un lado para otro a cuatro patas por nada?

La joven se detuvo y suspiró resignada. – Se me ha perdido algo y lo estoy buscando.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres¿qué es lo que has perdido?

- Un sobre. – Se puso a buscar de nuevo.

- ¿Y es muy importante?

- Sí.

- ¿Y qué ocurriría si no lo encontrases? – Las sensaciones que corroían al chico con las respuestas de la chica eran como si muriese, pero no entendía por qué, o quizás en ese momento se percató de lo evidente.

- No lo sé, pero siempre consigo lo que quiero, y ahora lo que quiero es esa carta.

El joven mago sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. - ¿Es ésta?

La joven lo miró y vio la carta. – Si. – Se levantó. - ¿Dónde estaba? – Iba a cogerla pero Kaito se la arrebató antes de tiempo. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo. ¡Devuélvemela! – Se abalanzó sobre la carta pero él la esquivó de nuevo. Entonces se percató del estado del sobre. - ¿La has leído? – El chico no contestó. - ¿No te enseñó tu madre a no leer las cartas de los demás?

- ¿No te enseñó tu padre en guardar mejor las cosas?

- No me toques las narices Kaito. ¡Devuélveme esa carta!

- ¿Es cierto lo que hay escrito?

- ¿A ti que te importa? – Se abalanzó sobre la carta de nuevo, pero fue evadida por el mago otra vez. Después de estar así un tiempo, Kaito quedó entre la pared y la chica. – No puedes escapar, dame la carta.

- Estoy intentando evitar que hagas una locura Aoko.

- ¿Qué locura ni que mierda¡Dame la puñetera carta! – Se estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- No.

Entonces, como vio que así no iban a ninguna parte, ideó un plan. Miró al mago, quien seguía con su característica cara de póquer. - ¿Qué te pasa Kaito? – Aoko sonrió seductoramente. - ¿Acaso estás celoso?

El joven se sorprendió de la pregunta. - ¡No! Claro que no.

La chica se acercó peligrosamente a él y acercó sus labios a los de él. - ¿A no?

- N… No. – Negó de nuevo el mago sonrojado.

- ¿Seguro? – Se acercó más a sus labios, casi rozaban.

- S… Sí. – Susurró el chico.

No pudo aguantar más la presión y se abalanzó sobre los carnosos labios de la chica, pero ella se había separado y avanzaba hacia la puerta del gimnasio.

- Hay que ver Kaito. – Le enseñó la carta y sonrió. – Te dije que siempre consigo lo que quiero. – Y se fue, dejando a su amigo sorprendido.

Cuando se percató de lo que había ocurrido, maldijo. - ¡Me la cargo! – Y se fue corriendo a alcanzarla.

La vio por los pasillos, parecía buscando a alguien. – "¿Va a dársela ya? Muy bien Kaito…" – Pensó tristemente.

- ¡Kasumi! – Gritó la chica. Kaito se acercó para poder escuchar la conversación. – Lo siento pero no puedo guardarla más. Alguien la vio y la abrió.

- ¿Cómo? – Se alertó la chica. - ¿Y cómo…? – Preguntó temerosa.

- Pues un manazas, que se mete donde no le llaman. Lo siento.

- No importa. Ahora tengo clase con él. Me armaré de valor y se la daré. – Dijo decidida.

- Te deseo suerte. – Le deseó Aoko.

- Gracias. – Sonrió y se fue.

Aoko se viró y se encontró de frente con Kaito. En ese momento recordó lo que hizo para poder recuperar la carta y se sonrojó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no era tuya?

- Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie. – Recordó lo que pasó a la entrada del instituto y sonrió orgullosa mirándole a la cara. – Además, te la debía por lo de esta mañana. – Pasó por su lado. – Estamos en paz.

El chico la agarró del brazo y la hizo encararse a él. – A no, lo que me hiciste fue más fuerte.

- Piensa en todas las que te debía. – Sonrió y se desembarazó de él. – Y si no quieres que lo vuelva a hacer, ya sabes lo que no tienes que hacer.

Y se fue a los vestuarios femeninos a cambiarse. El joven mago sonrió. – Bueno, tendré que verte la ropa interior más a menudo, Aoko. Porque siempre consigo lo que quiero. – Y se fue a cambiar también a los vestuarios, pero masculinos.

FIN


	6. Feliz año nuevo

_**Feliz año nuevo**_

Las calles de Tokio estaban abarrotadas. Las personas salían y entraban de las tiendas apresuradamente, quedaba muy poco para la hora límite y necesitaban comprar los últimos preparativos.

Dos jóvenes estaban entre el gentío, ella estaba feliz viendo la decoración de las calles y de los escaparates, y se paraba cada momento ante alguna tienda para contemplarla más detenidamente.

Su amigo, como no tenía otra, se detenía junto a ella sin tanta ilusión como ella. - ¿En serio que tenemos que pararnos en cada escaparate que te guste?

- Ya sabes que me encanta la decoración. – Le contestó sin apartar la vista del ventanal.

- Pero puedes verla mientras caminamos.

- Eres un aburrido Kaito. – Le recriminó mirándole.

- ¿Yo? – Se encogió de hombros. – Sólo lo digo porque dentro de poco cerrará el mercado.

La chica miró el reloj y se sorprendió. - ¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes pedazo de animal! – Le gritó.

- Llevo intentándolo desde hace tiempo, pero no me haces ningún caso.

- ¡Vamos corre! – Cogió de la mano a su amigo, al cual le tomó por sorpresa, y se echaron a correr.

Llevaban un tiempo corriendo, hasta que la chica se resbaló con un charco de agua. Su amigo intentó ayudarla girándola pero él también se resbaló.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, él estaba caído sobre el charco y su amiga estaba sobre él. Sus labios estaban tentadoramente cerca.

Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y sus pulsaciones aumentaron. Para ellos no existía nada más, sólo ellos dos.

- ¿Estáis bien? – Escucharon que les decían. Salieron de su ensimismamiento y miraron hacia arriba. – Ha sido una buena caída. – Dijo el anciano que los había visto.

Se miraron de nuevo a la cara y se sonrojaron, ella apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de su amigo y se levantó, para luego mirar hacia otro lado avergonzada. – Si gracias.

El chico se levantó con la espalda empapada. – Genial. – Maldijo.

- Has tenido unos buenos reflejos hijo.

- ¿Buenos¡Me he empapado!

- Pero míralo por el lado positivo, has salvado a tu amiga de empaparse entera.

Kaito miró a su amiga, que tenía la mirada perdida. - ¿Estás bien Aoko? – La chica no respondió y él se acercó. - ¿Aoko? – Vio que sus ojos estaban cristalinos, mirando a un punto al otro extremo de la calle.

Al verlo, sus ojos se agrandaron. Estaba sorprendido, no se lo podía creer. Cruzó corriendo la calle, esquivando los coches, con su amiga siguiéndole los talones.

Se detuvieron en un escaparate de electrónica y miraron la noticia que estaban anunciando.

- Ya veo que… No descansa ni en año nuevo. – A la chica finalmente se le escapó algunas lágrimas.

Su amigo la miró y sus puños se cerraron. Miró de nuevo la televisión y estaba el inspector Nakamori anunciando algo que no podían escuchar, pero era que seguramente lo atraparía esta vez o algo por el estilo.

- Aoko. – La chica lo miró, su semblante era serio. – Vete a comprar lo que necesitas, nos vemos esta noche. – Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos. – Vas a tener un fin de año con tu padre, te lo prometo. – Y se fue corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Ella se quedó estática. Había visto algo en los ojos del mago, algo que nunca antes había visto. – Kaito… - Sonrió levemente y se fue a comprar lo último que necesitaba para su cena especial de año nuevo.

Kaito corrió hasta llegar a su casa. En la cocina estaba su madre, que salió a recibirle. - ¿Qué pasa hijo¿Y esas prisas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo entrando a su cuarto.

- Pero hemos quedado dentro de unas horas en casa de los Nakamori…

- Ve yendo tú, no te preocupes. – Alegó cerrando la puerta.

Eran las siete y el timbre de la casa de los Nakamori fue pulsado. La joven hija del policía fue a abrir la puerta. – Señora Kuroba. – Dijo sonriente. – Pase, gracias por venir.

- Gracias. – La mujer entró y la chica cerró la puerta. - ¡Qué guapa estás!

- Gracias señora Kuroba, usted también está muy elegante. ¿Y Kaito? – Preguntó al darse cuenta que el chico no estaba con ella.

- No sé qué voy a hacer con ese chico, esta tarde llegó y se encerró en su cuarto, me dijo que me adelantase yo al venir. He traído sake. – Dijo sonriente extendiéndole la bolsa donde se lo traía.

- Gracias. – Dijo sonriendo forzosamente. – Pero no tenía por qué.

- Ya que nos invitaste es lo único que podía hacer. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- No gracias, quédese en el salón, allí ya está Saguru.

En ese momento, la sonrisa de la mujer se tornó algo fría. - ¿El detective?

La joven asintió. – Así es. Sus padres están en el extranjero, así que le invité a pasar la nochevieja con nosotros. Vaya por favor.

- Cl… Claro Aoko¿pero segura que no quieres que te ayude?

- Vaya y acomódese. – Le instó la chica.

La mujer fue al salón y se maravilló con el decorado. Había adornos en todos los muebles, y el árbol estaba repleto de ángeles tocando diversos instrumentos de cuerda y viento.

La mesa ya estaba preparada y decorada con velas. La mujer se acercó hasta la mesa y la contempló. – Usted debe ser la señora Kuroba.

La aludida se giró sorprendida y vio a un chico, de la edad de su hijo, de cabello castaño y ojos marrones contemplándola. Sonrió algo nerviosa. – Así es, y tú debes de ser Saguru Hakuba.

- Así es. No querría ser descortés pero… ¿Dónde está su hijo?

Un rascacielos era iluminado por los focos de policía. Coches patrulla rodeaban el edificio. Todo era observado por una figura blanca que usaba unos pequeños binoculares, desde lo más alto de un edificio cercano.

Vio a un hombre con bigote dando órdenes y sonrió. – Premio. – Se guardó los binoculares y saltó con su parapente.

- ¡Quiero todas las entradas y salidas cubiertas¡Quiero verle tan acorralado que le duela el culo¿Entendido?

- ¡Sí señor! – Dijeron sus subordinados para luego ir a sus posiciones.

- Ésta vez te atraparé Kid.

- Eso lo dice muchas veces, señor.

El hombre miró y vio a un agente con él. - ¿Qué hace aquí¿No debería estar en su posición?

- Sí señor, y discúlpeme. Pero… ¿No debería estar con su hija? Es el último día del año, y todas las familias deberían estar juntas celebrando la entrada de año nuevo.

- Tiene razón. – Dijo melancólico. – Ahora deben de estar cenando la sopa de fideos, y después irán al templo… - Sacudió la cabeza. – Pero esto es importante.

- ¿Más importante que estar con su hija?

En ese momento las luces de toda la planta se apagaron. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Parece que el ladrón ya ha empezado.

- Kid…

- No. Yo no he sido.

El inspector se quedó estático. Cogió una linterna de un bolsillo de su pantalón y enfocó al lugar donde estaba el policía anteriormente.

En su lugar encontró al ladrón que hacía tanto tiempo perseguía. – Tú…

- Buenas noches, inspector Nakamori. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Te has atrevido a dar la cara esta vez.

- Sólo porque no he sido yo el que ha mandado el aviso, quería que me creyese, y cómo mejor que presentándome yo mismo y diciéndoselo en persona.

- ¿Cómo que no has sido tú¡Tiene tu firma! – Dijo el policía exasperado.

El ladrón sonrió. – Hay muchas falsificaciones, y no sólo de joyas.

- ¡Inspector Nakamori¡Inspector Nakamori! – Le llamaban por el walki talkie.

- Debería contestar, puede ser importante.

El policía cogió el aparato sin apartar la vista del ladrón. – Aquí Nakamori.

- ¡Señor¡Kaito Kid está en la sala de las joyas!

Los ojos del inspector se desorbitaron. – E… ¡Eso es imposible!

- Ya se lo he dicho inspector. Yo no tengo nada que ver, así que puede irse a casa a pasar el último día del año con su hija.

- ¿Por qué quieres que vaya a casa? – Preguntó desconfiado.

El mago ladrón sonrió melancólicamente. – Porque le prometí a alguien que pasaría esta noche con su hija. Vaya, yo me encargaré del impostor. Nadie usa el nombre de Kaito Kid y sale impune.

La sala se llenó de humo y el detective no podía respirar, cuando el humo se desvaneció, el ladrón había desaparecido. El hombre se quedó estático. – Por una vez Kid… - Dijo sonriente. – Te dejaré hacer lo que quieras. Gracias. - Y se encaminó hacia la salida del edificio.

En la casa de los Nakamori se estaban preparando para ir al templo, como todos los fines de año, hasta que la puerta se abrió. - ¿Papá? – Preguntó la joven sorprendida.

- Hola hija. – Dijo sonriente el policía.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vivo aquí.

- Me refiero a… - No pudo continuar ya que el hombre la interrumpió.

- Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero he venido a despedir el año y a darle la bienvenida a uno nuevo con mi hija.

A Aoko se le empañaron los ojos y fue a abrazar a su padre. – Gracias.

- No me las des a mí, sino a ese mago ladrón, que me convenció.

La señora Kuroba sonrió ante la escena, pero sonrió orgullosa al escuchar al inspector esas palabras.

El detective inglés, que lo estaba viendo todo un poco alejado y con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared, sonrió al escuchar al hombre. – "Vaya Kuroba, has ganado… otra vez."

Todos estaban en el templo, esperando las campanadas. Aoko estaba despistada. - ¿Qué te pasa Aoko? – Preguntó el inglés.

- Kaito no ha llegado. – Dijo mirando hacia todos lados.

- Será porque no quiere llegar. – La chica le miró sin comprender. – Si hubiese querido pasar la nochevieja contigo, hubiera venido a la cena Aoko, recapacita. – Ella bajó la mirada, pero el detective la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarle. – Si no te has dado cuenta, estamos bajo muérdago.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio las hojas de esa planta. Miró a su amigo otra vez y vio que estaba acercándose peligrosamente. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de juntarse, ella se apartó. – Lo siento Saguru, no puedo.

El joven sonrió. – No importa, ya había supuesto que reaccionarías así. - La chica bajó la cabeza, pero notó cómo el detective se ponía a su lado. – A quien no rechazarías, está allí mismo. - Aoko miró hacia donde señalaba Saguru y se sonrojó. Allí estaba su amigo de la infancia, buscando entre la gente. – Ve con él. Yo iré con vuestros padres, aunque el tuyo no creo que se haya dado cuenta de tu ausencia. – Miraron hacia donde estaba la señora Kuroba y el inspector, y vieron a los dos con algo de chispa, el policía con más de la cuenta.

Kaito buscaba por todas partes a su amiga. Pero entre tanta gente, era imposible. Las campanadas empezaron a sonar, y algunos empezaron a rezar para desquitarse de los valores negativos que acarreaban.

- Genial, encima que aquel loco casi me mata, ahora voy a entrar en el año nuevo rodeado de desconocidos.

- ¿Así que yo soy una desconocida? – Escuchó tras él.

Se viró y vio a su amiga de la infancia con los brazos como jarras, mirándolo amenazadoramente. - ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Te podía haber pasado algo y…

- Lo siento. – Sonrió poniendo una mano tras la nuca. – Tenía cosas que hacer y… - En ese momento se percató de algo. – Espera… ¿Estabas preocupada? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- ¡Claro idiota! – Dijo algo sonrojada. – No quería comenzar el año en el hospital o en el tanatorio. – Viró la cabeza para disimular su sonrojo.

Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, escuchando el barullo de la gente y las campanadas. – C… ¿Cuántas campanadas van?

- No lo sé. – Le contestó su amiga.

En ese momento apareció un borracho y los atrajo hacia él. Apestaba tanto a alcohol que echaba para atrás – Ochenta campanadas ya. Hip. Veintiocho y será otro año.

- Y como se dice, año nuevo, vida nueva. – Dijo un chico moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Verdad viejo? – Dijo su acompañante, que era de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

- ¡Cállate Kudo! – Dijo el hombre balanceándose con los dos jóvenes que tenía agarrados. – Que seas el novio de mi hija no quiere decir que lo acepte.

El joven de ojos azules suspiró cansado. – Ya lo sé Kogoro. Siento mucho esto. – Dijo sonriente a los dos chicos.

- No… No pasa nada. – Sonrió Aoko.

- Vamos Hattori, a ver si lo podemos llevar entre los dos hasta donde están Ran, Kazuha y nuestros padres.

- Sí. ¿No habrá un lago por aquí cerca?

El hombre miró hacia arriba. – Mirad, muérdago. – E hizo ademán de besar a los dos detectives.

- ¡Para! – Gritó Heiji. – Esa tradición es sólo para los de diferente sexo y parejas.

- Y no somos ni una cosa ni otra. – Confirmó Shinichi. – Cuando lleguemos ya te besarás con tu mujer.

- Ni borracho. – Dijo mirándole de reojo.

- Hombre, borracho estás. – Sonrió el de Osaka.

Los tres dejaron a la pareja de jóvenes sorprendidos y sonrojados. Miraron hacia arriba y efectivamente, vieron muérdago sobre ellos. – "A quien no rechazarías, está allí mismo." – Aoko recordó esas palabras.

- Bu… Bueno.

- Bueno. – Repitió su amiga.

- H… Habrá que seguir con la tradición. – La chica lo miró, y él intentó excusarse. – Sólo si tú quieres.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer¿Por qué tengo que ser yo¿Y si eres tú el que no quieres e intentas excusarte diciendo que yo no quiero cuando tú no quieres y me cae el pato a mí y…? – No pudo continuar con su trabalenguas al ser acallada por unos labios.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero al instante lo correspondió. Sus manos subieron hasta los hombros de él y le rodeó el cuello. Ninguno quería detenerse, hubieran seguido si no fuese porque les faltaba el aire.

Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, aún podían saborear el aroma y el saber del otro. Sus ojos se miraron intensamente, lo que nunca habían dicho con palabras, se lo decían en ese momento con sus ojos.

La campanada ciento dieciocho sonó, y fuegos artificiales y vítores saludaban el año nuevo.

FIN

* * *

En Japón las fiestas de fin de año duran nada menos que 15 días, en los que escuchan 108 campanadas equivalentes a los valores negativos que acarreamos los humanos y que con las campanadas se olvidan. Comen también una sopa tradicional con fideos y a continuación se dirigen hacia el templo budista a pedir buena suerte para el año que empieza. Se celebra así el año recién nacido. Después de dirigirse al templo, beben "sake" mientras visitan a los amigos para concentrarse después en otra comida especial de año nuevo.

La comida más importante dentro de las celebraciones de fin de año la realiza el día 15 de enero.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, se que llego tarde, pero se me ocurrio justo el dia 31 y no me daba tiempo a escribirlo, lo escribi ayer y esto es lo que salio xD 


	7. Atrapado

_**Atrapado**_

Como todos los días, a esas horas las calles eran transitadas por estudiantes, tanto adolescentes como niños, que se dirigían a sus respectivos centros educativos.

En un instituto, sus alumnos entraban cansados de un día lectivo más. Otros, en cambio, iban hablando animadamente.

Un chico iba caminando más dormido que despierto. Estaba bostezando cuando una voz muy conocida para él sonó a su lado. - ¿Otra vez estuviste hasta tarde anoche? – El joven terminó su bostezo y la miró de reojo. – Seguro que estuviste viendo revistas guarras.

- ¿Por qué siempre que vengo cansado al instituto piensas que es eso?

- ¿Y qué otra cosa si no?

El chico la miró enojado. - ¡Kuroba! – Le llamaron sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Deja te pelear con tu novia y vamos, que tenemos entrenamiento.

- Vale. – Se fue con ellos y vio que Aoko estaba sonrojada. Pensó por qué podría ocurrir eso y explotó. - ¡No es mi novia!

- ¡Uy! Has tardado mucho en cogerlo, por algo será. – Se burlaron los chicos.

- Ya os vale. – Dijo enojado.

Aoko esperaba a Kaito en la salida del instituto, como todos los días. Ese día tardaba más de la cuenta y se estaba preocupando. Miraba la hora una y otra vez, sentía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Después de un tiempo, le vio llegar pausadamente con Akako. Aoko se sintió mal al verlos juntos, incluso no se dio cuenta de la cara enfadada de Kaito. Él la vio y se asustó. – Aoko… Se me pasó la hora volando, lo siento.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Kaito. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. – Si te gusta estar con Akako¿por qué no te casas con ella? Tendríais unos hijos muy guapos, y no lo digo precisamente por ti.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado ahora? – Preguntó Kaito sorprendido.

- Que os valla bien. – Y la hija del policía se volvió y se fue corriendo, desprendiendo lágrimas de sus azules ojos.

Kaito estaba estático, con el brazo extendido para intentar detenerla, pero no llegó a tiempo. - ¿Qué le pasa?

- No. – Dijo la chica pasivamente. - ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – El ladrón la miró. – Si la amas, ve a por ella y díselo. Estoy cansada de ver numeritos de celos como estos.

- ¿Qué numeritos de celos?

- No te hagas el tonto. – En su rostro apareció una mueca graciosa. - ¿Acaso no te pones celoso cuando ves a Nakamori y a Hakuba juntos? – El chico no contestó. – Pues al igual que ella se pone celosa cuando nos ve juntos.

- No me pongo celoso, y ella no tiene que ponerse celosa. Entre tú y yo no hay nada.

- Pero ella eso no lo sabe. Se pone celosa cuando te ve con cualquiera, pero más cuando estás conmigo porque supero su belleza.

El mago la miró entrecortadamente. – No eres modesta no.

- ¿Para qué lo necesito? – La chica extendió su brazo y le puso su mano a pocos centímetros del rostro de Kaito.

- ¿Q… Qué haces? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Volviendo a nuestra conversación¿piensas actuar esta noche?

- Ya te he dicho que no soy Kid. – Dijo cansado.

- Eso es un si. – Suspiró resignada. – Hoy serás capturado, y no podré ayudarte, sólo si hago esto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La chica cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Entonces, empezó a pronunciar unas palabras en voz baja. – Alas de tiempo regresen, déjenle volver a su camino, atrasen su viaje hacia atrás, repitan este día hasta que el secreto de su corazón se revele. – Las ramas de los árboles se agitaron y se hizo el silencio.

El joven parpadeó los ojos un par de veces y sonrió. La bruja bajó el brazo y cruzó los brazos. - ¿Ya está? Yo sigo aquí.

- De eso se trata, en cuanto te quedes dormido, este día se repetirá una y otra vez.

- Y qué más. – Dijo iluso. – Tengo cosas que hacer, ya nos veremos… mañana. – Se burló.

Era de noche, y Kaito Kid estaba robando en la galería de arte nacional. Estaba escapando, cuando vio en frente suya al inspector Nakamori sonriendo, eso le pareció extraño. – Mira hija, eso se le llama morder el anzuelo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Aoko estaba con su padre. Iba a detenerse pero era tarde, de una loza del suelo aparecieron unas esposas y le atraparon las muñecas y los tobillos. – Mierda.

El inspector Nakamori sonrió victorioso. Kid le miró amenazadoramente. Vio que Aoko estaba triste, cosa que le pareció extraño. – No te pongas triste por este ladrón Aoko. – Dijo el detective inglés detrás del ladrón mago. Se colocó a su lado. – No vale la pena.

El ladrón le echó una mirada asesina. El inspector Nakamori se acercó. – Veamos quién se esconde tras ese monóculo y esa chistera.

Kid abrió los ojos como platos y miró a la chica. Ésta lo seguía mirando tristemente. Se hizo hacia atrás, pero las esposas sujetas en el suelo lo detuvieron. - ¿Qué ocurre Kid? – Preguntó Saguru poniéndose al lado de Aoko. – Has perdido, es normal que te descubras ya.

El mago cerró fuertemente los puños, y luego suspiró derrotado. – Buen chico. – Dijo Nakamori acercándose y quitándole la chistera y monóculo. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su hija, que también estaba sorprendida. – No puede ser.

- Ya ve que si inspector. – Dijo Saguru sonriente.

- Tanto tiempo delante de mis narices… ¿Por qué Kuroba? – El chico no contestó, tenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía mirar a su amiga. – Llévenselo de aquí.

Agentes de policía desengancharon las esposas del suelo y lo agarraron con un cinturón y más esposas, ya que no se fiaban. – No te preocupes Kuroba, yo me haré cargo de Aoko.

Kaito miró amenazadoramente al inglés y vio que tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, la cual estaba con los ojos cristalinos. El chico apartó la vista de nuevo y fue guiado por los policías.

Le llevaron a la celda de máxima seguridad y le encerraron. Allí dio una vuelta y otra. – Soy idiota. – Golpeó el frío cemento con el puño. Apoyó la espalda en el muro y se deslizó hasta el suelo. El puño le dolía mucho, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas. – Lo he perdido todo… sólo porque me confié demasiado. – Se abrazó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Estuvo en esa posición hasta que sus párpados ganaron la lucha y se cerraron, quedándose dormido en el frío suelo de la celda.

Un ruido atronador sonó a su lado y se levantó sudoroso y asustado. Se fijó en lo que le rodeaba y vio que estaba en su habitación. Apagó el despertador y se quedó sentado en su cama. – Sólo ha sido un sueño. – Suspiró aliviado. Se levantó, se preparó, cogió una tostada recién hecha por su madre de la mesa de la cocina y se marchó al instituto, como todos los días.

Llegó al recinto del instituto y se dirigía a los casilleros cuando bostezó, en ese momento escuchó una voz muy familiar. - ¿Otra vez estuviste hasta tarde anoche? – El joven terminó su bostezo y la miró de reojo. – Seguro que estuviste viendo revistas guarras.

- ¿Por qué siempre que vengo cansado al instituto piensas que es eso?

- ¿Y qué otra cosa si no?

- ¡Kuroba! – Le llamaron sus amigos. - Deja te pelear con tu novia y vamos, que tenemos entrenamiento.

El chico se quedó paralizado, todo era como en el sueño. – S… Sí. – Y se fue con ellos, dejando a Aoko sonrojada y sus amigos le seguían divertidos.

Cuando terminaron del entrenamiento, en la salida le esperaba Akako, y le empezó a dar la vara con Kid.

Llegaron a la salida y vio a Aoko, se acercaron a ella. - Aoko… Se me pasó la hora volando, lo siento.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Kaito. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. – Si te gusta estar con Akako¿por qué no te casas con ella? Tendríais unos hijos muy guapos, y no lo digo precisamente por ti.

El chico se quedó a cuadros. – Vale¿dónde está la cámara oculta? – Dijo mirando a un lado y a otro. Las dos chicas le miraron sin entender.

- Eres idiota Kaito. – Dijo Aoko, echándose a correr.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado Kuroba?

- ¿Me estáis haciendo una broma o algo¡Inspector salga de donde esté!

- Aquí nadie está haciendo ninguna broma.

- Yo esto lo he vivido.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pensé que era un sueño, pero todo se está repitiendo.

- Espera. – Le frenó la bruja. – Rebobina y empieza desde el principio.

El chico respiró para calmarse. – Todo esto ya lo he vivido, porque ayer, u hoy, como quieras decirlo, me echaste un conjuro.

La chica se puso una mano en el mentón. - ¿Recuerdas el hechizo?

- A ver… Era una chorrada. – La bruja le miró con cara de pocos amigos. – Era… Alas de tiempo regresen, déjenle volver a su camino, atrasen su viaje hacia atrás, repitan este día hasta que el secreto de su corazón se revele.

- Ya. Te hice un hechizo de repetición de día.

- No me digas. – La miró entrecortadamente. - ¿Y cómo avanzo?

- Pues ya te lo he dicho, hasta que reveles el secreto de tu corazón. – Y se marchó.

- ¿Y cuál es? – Preguntó casi gritando.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que yo lo sepa?

El chico se quedó allí plantado. – Bueno, si el día se repite, entonces esta noche me atraparán y todo el mundo sabrá quién soy… otra vez. – Suspiró derrotado, pero una idea se le cruzó en la cabeza y sonrió.

Kaito Kid estaba escapando de la policía después de robar, y se dirigía al mismo pasillo que la última vez. Vio al inspector sonriendo, y Aoko a su lado. - Mira hija, eso se le llama morder el anzuelo.

El ladrón sonrió y cogió su pistola, la disparó hacia el techo. Un gancho salió del cañón y voló por encima de policía e hija. Cayó en el suelo e hizo una reverencia. – Gracias por jugar. – Y siguió corriendo.

Esta vez, Kaito Kid había escapado. Kaito estaba feliz en su cuarto. – Bien Koizumi, he ganado, así que mañana será mañana, y no hoy. – Y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al día siguiente, se despertó con su despertador, como siempre, se preparó y cogió una tostada recién echa de la mesa de la cocina, como siempre, y se marchó hacia el instituto, como siempre.

Se dirigía hacia los casilleros y bostezó. - ¿Otra vez estuviste hasta tarde anoche? – El joven no pudo terminar su bostezo su bostezo y la miró rápidamente con los ojos desorbitados. – Seguro que estuviste viendo revistas guarras.

- No puede ser. – Golpeó los casilleros con el puño. – Es imposible, lo hice perfecto.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

- ¡Kuroba! – Se le acercaron sus amigos. – Deja te pelear con tu novia y vamos, que tenemos entrenamiento.

El chico suspiró resignado. – Estoy cansado de este entrenamiento. – Dijo poniéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Venga que es uno nuevo.

Cuando terminaron, vio a Akako esperándole en la puerta del gimnasio. – ¡Tú¡He hecho que no me cogiesen¡Quítame este conjuro ya!

- ¿De qué me estás hablando¿Te han pegado un balonazo en la cabeza o algo?

- No fastidies. ¿No te acuerdas?

- ¿De qué me tengo que acordar?

- Que me echaste un hechizo de repetir este día una y otra vez.

- ¿En serio?

- Te haré la prueba. Aoko me está esperando y me dirá no tienes que darme explicaciones Kaito. Si te gusta estar con Akako¿por qué no te casas con ella? Tendríais unos hijos muy guapos, y no lo digo precisamente por ti. – La agarró del brazo y vieron a Aoko en la salida del recinto. Kaito miró a Akako y luego a Aoko. – Lo siento, se me pasó la hora volando.

- No tienes que darme explicaciones Kaito. – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. – Si te gusta estar con Akako¿por qué no te casas con ella? Tendríais unos hijos muy guapos, y no lo digo precisamente por ti.

La bruja miró a Kaito. - ¿Lo ves? – Preguntó Kaito.

- ¿Cuál era el hechizo?

- Alas de tiempo regresen, déjenle volver a su camino, atrasen su viaje hacia atrás, repitan este día hasta que el secreto de su corazón se revele.

- Pues ya sabes. – Dijo como si nada.

- ¡Si no me cogieron!

- Es porque no era eso imbécil, es otra cosa la que tienes que hacer.

- ¿Y qué coño es?

Akako miró a Aoko de soslayo, la cual estaba viendo su discusión, y luego miró al mago. – Eso sólo lo puedes saber tú.

- ¿Por qué no se besan ya? – Dijo Aoko molesta. Los chicos la miraron y ella se fue con la cabeza alta.

En la noche, Kaito Kid escapaba de los policías de nuevo, pero esa vez cambió de dirección, hasta azotea.

Allí le rodearon, y vio a Nakamori y Aoko entre los hombres. – Esta vez te me adelantaste Kid, pensé que ibas a escapar por el pasillo.

- Y eso iba a hacer, pero cambié de planes en el último minuto.

Nakamori extendió un arma y apuntó a Kid. – No te muevas, o juro que apretaré el gatillo. Aoko apártate.

- No creo que valla a matar a alguien a sangre fría, y mucho menos delante de su hija.

- Pruébame. – Amenazó el policía.

- Yo que tú le tomaría en serio. – Dijo el detective inglés saliendo de entre los agentes. Lo digo por tu bien.

El ladrón accionó un mecanismo y una luz cegó a todo el mundo. Kaito iba a escapar, pero escuchó un grito desgarrador, que lentamente se iba alejando, hasta que finalmente se detuvo.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritaron inspector y detective.

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, vieron cómo el ladrón miraba horrorizado hacia la calle.

Se temieron lo peor y se asomaron con miedo. Allí, tendida en la calle, se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Aoko.

El ladrón cayó al suelo destrozado. Aoko… Su Aoko, muerta. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era un amor de adolescente, sino que era real, tan palpable que una lisa mesa.

Saguru cogió al ladrón por el cuello de la camisa y le levantó hasta tenerlo de frente. - ¿Tanto deseabas escapar? – El mago tenía la cabeza agachada. - ¡Mírame maldita sea! – Tanto era su enfado, que le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró al piso. El inspector estaba como ido, viendo a su pequeña en el asfalto.

Agentes de policías lo cogieron y se lo llevaron. Le tiraron al suelo de una celda, y él no se movió de ahí. Se colocó en posición fetal y se repitió una y otra vez lo mismo hasta que se quedó dormido. – Mañana será hoy…

Un sonido estremecedor sonó cerca del chico y se levantó rápidamente. Estaba de nuevo en su cama, en su cuarto, en su casa. – Si estoy aquí… eso quiere decir que… - Se le formó una sonrisa y se preparó rápidamente, ni siquiera tomó una tostada cuando salió de la casa.

- Kaito tu… - Dijo demasiado tarde su madre asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Kaito llegó rápidamente al instituto, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia cuando vio a su amiga de la infancia hablando animadamente con sus amigas.

- Aoko… - La llamó su amiga. – Mira. – Dijo señalando a Kaito.

La chica se quedó extrañada y se acercó a su amigo. - ¿Qué te pasa Kaito? No es muy normal que vengas tan animado, a no ser que le hayas visto las bragas a alguna chica. – Lo último lo dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Ahora es pecado estar contento? – La chica iba a replicar, pero se vio interrumpida al notar que el mago la estaba abrazando. – Creí que te había perdido. – Dijo el joven entre el cuello de su amiga.

La chica estaba sonrojada. Veía cómo sus compañeros y amigos los miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos. – Kaito… ¿Qué te has fumado¿Estás bien? Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería para que te desintoxiquen.

La chica empezó a caminar pero el mago la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano. La joven se sonrojó más. Kaito la atrajo hacia él y la puso en frente suya. – Tengo una idea mejor. Necesito enseñarte algo. – Dijo decidido. – Ven conmigo. – Y se la llevó fuera del instituto, entre las miradas pícaras de sus compañeros.

- Kaito¿a dónde vamos? Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

- Por una vez que faltes no te va a pasar nada.

Aoko suspiró resignada. – Vale, pero más te vale que sea importante.

- Y lo es.

Llegaron a la casa del chico y subieron al despacho. – Bien¿qué es eso tan importante que no puedes esperar?

Kaito se dirigió a un retrato de su padre y posó una mano en su borde. – Esto. – Dijo serio.

- ¿El cuadro de tu padre? Ya le he visto. Recuerdo el día que fuimos a ver la primera actuación de tu padre con esos trucos. – Dijo con un toque de añoranza. Entonces, escuchó un sonido metálico y miró por todas partes asustada. Miró a su amigo y vio que en el lado donde estaba el cuadro, había un hueco donde cabía una persona.

Aoko lo miró y el chico asintió. Ella avanzó hasta su lado y entró por el hueco, seguida de Kaito, quien colocó el retrato en su posición.

- No veo nada. – Se quejó la chica, hasta que se encendieron unas lámparas. Miró a su amigo y vio que estaba cerca de un interruptor. Miró a todos lados y sus ojos se pusieron como platos. No había más que fotos de Kid, noticias de Kid. - ¿Qué es este sitio?

El lugar de trabajo de mi padre. Donde ideaba algún golpe.

Aoko le miró sorprendida y se fijó en un álbum de fotos, donde había recortes de fotos de Kid. Empezó a ojear. – Éstas noticias son viejas... pero estas otras recientes.

- He seguido haciendo el trabajo de recolectar noticias. – Dijo Kaito al lado de su amiga y mirando los recortes.

Aoko le miró sorprendida y se alejó de él asustada. - ¿Por qué me dices esto¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

El mago no contestó y se dirigió hacia un armario bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. Lo abrió y se apartó.

La joven se decidió a avanzar y cogió lo que había dentro, un traje blanco de camisa azul y corbata roja, una capa blanca, una chistera blanca y un monóculo. Miró a su amigo, éste estaba sentado en una silla, con el cuerpo hacia delante, sus brazos caídos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza agachada. – Ahora lo sabes, puedes darme una reprimenda, pegarme, incluso… detenerme.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y miró al frente. Ahí estaba la chica, mirándole con sus ojos mar. - ¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?

- Porque no quiero que te pase nada.

- ¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo?

- Estoy maldito Aoko. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he vivido este día? Cuatro, contando este día.

- No te entiendo.

- ¡No es tan difícil! – Se levantó gritando, asustando a Aoko. El mago se fue a la otra punta de la habitación y se viró para ver a su amiga. – En este día sin mañana, he visto cómo me odias cuando tu padre me captura, cómo me odias por hablar con Koizumi, y… y… - Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos. – Y cómo mueres.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, hasta que la chica se atrevió a hablar. - ¿Por qué estás repitiendo el día una y otra vez?

- Koizumi. – Dijo solamente.

- ¿Y has hablado con ella? Para que te quite el maleficio.

- Sí. Pero no puede hacer nada, hasta que el final del hechizo se cumpla.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Repitan este día hasta que el secreto de su corazón se revele.

La joven se quedó pensando. - ¿Y no sabes cuál es?

- Si lo supera ya lo habría solucionado.

- Cuéntame lo que te ha pasado desde que repites este día.

- ¿Todo? – La miró el ladrón.

- Con pelos y señales. – Sonrió la chica. – Vamos a averiguar cómo sacarte de este bucle.

Estuvieron todo el día en el cuarto del chico, contando todo lo que había vivido en ese día.

Finalmente, Kaito relató la muerte de Aoko y cómo terminó el día.

- Tengo mucho sueño. – Dijo Kaito cerrando los ojos.

- No. – La chica se acercó a él y le agarró del rostro. – Kaito resiste, aún no hemos descubierto nada. – Veía que el chico luchaba para mantenerse despierto, pero no lo conseguía. – "Piensa Aoko, piensa." ¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste muerta?

Esa táctica pareció que funcionó, porque el chico abrió asustado los ojos. - ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Quiero saberlo. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos, aún sin despegar sus manos de la cara del chico.

- Sentí… Impotencia, culpabilidad… y… - Se calló.

- ¿Y? – Insistió la chica.

- Q… Que no podría… no podría… - El chico rememoró todos los sentimientos que le recomieron cuando la vio en el pavimento de la calle. – No podría vivir sin ti. – La miró a los ojos. – Te amo Aoko.

Las manos de la chica bajaron hasta quedarse en el pecho del joven mago. – Kaito…

- Tengo sueño. – Dijo el chico de nuevo. – Mucho…

La chica sonrió. – "Nunca cambiarás." – Se dio cuenta de la posición algo comprometedora que estaban los dos, y dio gracias que el chico estuviese tan cansado que no se diese cuenta.

Le tendió en la cama, y le acarició la mejilla. Cuando se iba a marchar hacia la puerta, algo la agarró. – Quédate conmigo, por favor. Aunque mañana se repita este día, quiero recordarlo.

La joven se sonrojó y sonrió. El chico le dejó espacio y se tumbó en la cama. El la atrajo hacia si y le pasó la mano sobre su cadera, haciendo que la chica estuviese más nerviosa. Después de un tiempo se quedaron dormidos, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

El despertador sonó y el chico abrió lentamente los ojos. – Otro día más… - Suspiró resignado. Se acomodó y se quedó sentado, pensando en el día que tuvo ayer, y cuánto deseaba virar la cabeza, y verla con él.

Sintió que algo al lado suyo se movía, y extrañado, miró. Abrió los ojos como platos. Unos ojos azules le estaban mirando. – Buenos días.

- ¿Q… Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? – Se acomodó y se quedó sentada. – Me pediste que me quedase.

- Eso ya lo se. Me refiero a… - Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. – He avanzado… ¡He avanzado! – Gritó feliz abrazando a Aoko.

- ¿Qué habrá sido? – Se preguntó Aoko.

Rompieron el abrazo. – Es verdad… aunque creo que… - Y se sonrojó.

La chica entendió y sonrió pícaramente. – Así que el secreto que guardaba tu corazón era que me amabas.

- No te burles. – Se quejó.

- Kaito… - El chico la miró y vio una sonrisa sonrojada. – Yo también.

El ladrón se quedó a cuadros. – Que… Que tú me…

La chica asintió y viró la cabeza avergonzada. – Desde hace tiempo.

Sintió que una mano la agarraba del mentón y la hacía mirar al mago. – Me alegra oír eso, porque podré hacer esto sin sentirme culpable.

- H… ¿Hacer el qué? – Dijo viendo que el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Kaito giro un poco la cabeza y habló a escasos centímetros de los carnosos labios de la chica. – Esto. – Y la besó apasionadamente.

Aoko correspondió el beso y rodeó los brazos tras la cabeza el chico. Él acarició la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el pelo de ella.

Se separaron a falta del tan preciado oxígeno y se quedaron frente a frente. – Creo que… deberíamos ir a clase. Dos días seguidos darán de qué hablar.

- Creo que tienes razón, mi heroína. – Dijo sonriente.

La chica sonrió. – Y tú eres mi ladrón, el que me ha robado el corazón.

- Y espero poder robarte más cosas.

Aoko se sonrojó. – Ladrón pervertido.

Y los dos rieron divertidos.

- Mi señora Akako. – Dijo un hombre entrando en una habitación.

La joven bruja veía la escena conmovida. – Por fin, me alegro por ti, Kid.

- Pensé que lo quería para usted.

- No podría hacerle eso, no sería feliz. Y quiero lo mejor para él.

- Señora…

- Ya lo sé, si lloro… no podré ser bruja.

FIN

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno... este shot se me ocurrió cuando se me vino a la cabeza la película de Atrapado en el tiempo, con protagonista al hombre este del cazafantasmas... como se llamaba...Bill Murray! que no me acoraba xD 

Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación tanto como a mi escribirla


	8. Encerrados

_**Encerrados**_

- ¡Estás muerto maldito pervertido! – Se pudo escuchar por todo el recinto del instituto.

Profesores que pasaban cerca del origen del estruendo se acercaron curiosos. Vieron a los alumnos de esa clase en el pasillo, suspirando resignados. Cabezas de alumnos asomaban curiosos de sus aulas. Un profesor se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Uno de los alumnos contestó cansado. – Lo de siempre profesor.

El docente le miró sin comprender. Abrió la puerta y se adentró para ver lo que ocurría, pero a los pocos segundos salió apresuradamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí y con la respiración agitada. Se apoyó en la puerta y miró a los alumnos asustado. – Parece un campo de batalla. – Los alumnos bajaron las cabezas resignados, hasta sus profesores les tenían miedo cuando se ponían así. - ¿No hay ninguna forma de pararlos?

- Dejen paso. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¿Profesora? – Preguntaron todos alucinados.

La dicha profesora llevaba el uniforme de kendo del instituto, incluida la espada de madera. – Estos se van a enterar. – Dijo con llamas en los ojos.

Avanzó y se hizo paso entre los alumnos y profesores. Abrió la puerta del aula y la cerró tras de sí. Se escucharon golpes, gritos y arrastre de mesas y sillas, y luego silencio.

Los alumnos y profesores se miraron con miedo. - ¿La habrán matado? – Preguntó uno.

Uno de los profesores tragó y se armó de valor. Apoyó la mano en el pomo y abrió una rendija para ver sin peligro el interior. Echó un vistazo y abrió de golpe la puerta con la boca abierta.

Allí estaban los dos chicos, ordenando la clase, echándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro, y cerca de la pizarra estaba la profesora, con la espada de madera sobre el hombro, con pose amenazante mirando a los estudiantes. Miró hacia la puerta y sonrió. – No os preocupéis, en cuanto Nakamori y Kuroba ordenen el estropicio las clases seguirán como siempre.

Los del pasillo miraron a la mujer como si fuese una alienígena. - ¿Cómo demonios lo habrá hecho?

La campana de fin de hora lectiva sonó por todo el recinto y sus alumnos se levantaron arrastrando sillas y hablando con sus compañeros.

- ¿Vienes Aoko? – Le preguntó una amiga.

- Si. – recogió los últimos libros y los puso en la mochila. Se puso la bolsa en la espalda y se dirigió con sus amigas a la salida del aula.

- Un momento Nakamori. – La llamó la profesora. La chica se viró. – Aún no os he puesto el castigo. – Dijo pasiblemente colocando unas hojas en una carpeta. El mago estaba terminando de recoger su mesa cuando escuchó y se detuvo de su tarea. – Vuestro castigo será… Limpiar todas las aulas de este piso. – Dijo sonriente.

Los dos chicos se quedaron blancos. - ¿Qué? – Gritaron al unísono.

- ¿Preferís todo el instituto? – Los dos jóvenes se callaron y bajaron las miradas molestos. – Bien. – Cogió sus carpetas y su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Mañana quiero todo como los chorros del oro. Y si veo algo fuera de lugar mañana limpiaréis los vestuarios. – Y se fue con las amigas de Aoko, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Los dos estaban con las cabezas viradas para no ver al otro. – Bueno… - Empezó ella. – Creo que deberíamos empezar. Cuantos antes terminemos, antes nos iremos.

El mago asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta con paso decidido. – Ven. – Dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿A dónde?

- No pretenderás que limpiemos con la lengua¿no? – Aoko le miró con cara de pocos amigos y lo siguió. Se dirigieron al almacén y cogieron lo indispensable. Aoko miraba por todos lados y no veía ni un alma. Estaba sola con el mago, y esa idea hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rojo. El joven la miró de reojo. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada. – Dijo ella virando la cabeza. – Vamos a limpiar. Tú por allí y yo por aquí, así terminaremos antes. – Y se adentró en unas de las aulas.

El chico miró hacia la puerta que entró ella y sonrió. Se dirigió al otro extremo del pasillo y entró en un aula.

Aoko se encontraba limpiando la clase. - ¿Por qué me he sonrojado al pensar que estamos Kaito y yo solos? Hemos estado muchas veces solos desde niños, soy una tonta… - Siguió con esos pensamientos hasta que escuchó un estruendo seguido de un grito al final del pasillo. En ese momento sólo pudo pensar que al joven mago le había ocurrido algo. Dejó tirado el estropajo y dio una patada al cubo de agua, encharcándolo todo, y se echó a correr hasta donde estaba su amigo.

Llegó a la puerta y la abrió precipitadamente. - ¡Kaito! – Dijo asustada. En cuanto pudo ver mejor lo que había ocurrido, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró resignada.

- ¿Por qué coño nadie me ha dicho que esta clase tiene mascota? – Se quejó él tirado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

- Tampoco es para tanto.

- ¿Que no es para tanto? – Repitió desquiciado. - ¡Esos monstruos casi me matan!

- ¿Cómo te van a matar unos peces encerrados en una pecera?

- ¡De un susto! – La chica casi se cayó al piso con esa respuesta. – No puedes fiarte, ellos te miran con sus ojos negros, sin parpadear, y luego…

- ¿Y cómo quieres que te miren? No tienen párpados. – Se acercó a la pecera. – Son una monada. – Dijo sonriente. – No entiendo tu fobia Kaito, eres raro. – Apoyó la cabeza en las palmas de las manos y estuvo un tiempo viendo nadar a los peces de colores. – Quién fuese pez, en el gran mar azul, con sus lindos colores y sus movimientos de aletas nadando en libertad, sin preocupaciones. – Dijo ensoñadora.

- Tú te moverías como un cangrejo. – Dijo burlón el mago. Fue contestado con una mirada fulminadora de la chica. – Bueno… Te hago un cambio. – Dijo levantándose y, arrastrándose por la pared, llegó a la puerta. – Yo hago tu clase y tú terminas ésta.

- Oye… - Pero cambió de opinión y sonrió. – Vale.

Kaito fue hasta la clase que estaba limpiando Aoko minutos antes y abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Aoko!

La chica asomó la cabeza inocentemente por el umbral de la puerta de su clase. - ¿Si?

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Se me calló cuando gritaste, pero si quieres yo vuelvo ahí y tú aquí.

- ¡No! Déjalo. – Y entró al aula.

La chica rió y siguió con su trabajo.

Después de unas horas limpiando las aulas, terminaron todo el piso. – ¡Por fin! – Dijo Kaito sentándose en un banco del pasillo.

- Sí… Hemos tardado más de lo que pensaba. Ya ha anochecido.

El mago se asomó a la ventana junto a ella. – Está nublado.

En ese momento, toda la calle se iluminó y un trueno resonó en todo el recinto. La chica se apoyó en lo que tenía más cerca y escondió la cabeza.

- A… Aoko. – Escuchó. Cuando el susto se le había pasado, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando al chico.

Se alejó de él avergonzada. Dio gracias al cielo que estuviese tan a oscuras para poder disimular su sonrojo. – Deberíamos dejar todo en su sitio y volver a casa.

- Aoko… ¿Te dan miedo las tormentas? – Preguntó burlón.

- ¡Claro que no! Sólo que me ha cogido desprevenida. Eso es todo. – En ese momento, otro rayo sonó y la chica gritó abrazándose al chico de nuevo.

- Imagino que éste tampoco de lo esperabas. – Dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Quieres moverte e ir a dejar las cosas para poder irnos de aquí?

- No sé… yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho. – Dijo sonriente. Su amiga le miró amenazadoramente. – Vale, vale.

Recogieron los utensilios de limpieza que habían usado y los llevaron al almacén de donde los tomaron.

Aoko escuchó un ruido cerca de ella y sintió que algo le rozaba entre las piernas, por lo que gritó aterrada.

- Qué ocurre ahora. – Preguntó el mago resignado.

- A… Algo me ha rozado la pierna. – Balbuceó acercándose a su amigo.

- Será una rata.

- ¿R… Rata? – Repitió horrorizada. otro relámpago centelleó e iluminó el cuarto. En una esquina pudieron ver dos ojos que los estaban vigilando. Aoko gritó y corrió hasta la puerta, pero tan mala suerte que se tropezó con unas colchonetas apiladas. Éstas cayeron e hicieron cerrar la puerta.

- Muy bien hecho genio. – La criticó el mago acercándose hasta las colchonetas tiradas. – Venga, ayúdame a quitar todo esto.

La chica se levantó avergonzada y ayudó a su amigo.

Cuando las apilaron todas, el chico giró del pomo. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó la chica. – Abre la puerta.

- Eso quiero.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces?

- Porque está atrancada.

Al escuchar ese motivo, la joven se quedó pálida. – No bromees Kaito, ya tengo bastante con la rata.

Kaito suspiró resignado y se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – No estoy bromeando. – Se apoyó en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Aoko intentó abrirla. La golpeó con todas sus fuerzas con los puños. - ¿Podrías ayudarme, no?

- Es imposible echar esa puerta abajo Aoko.

- ¡Socorro! – Gritó con esperanza de que alguien la escuchase y los sacase de allí. - ¡Ayúdennos!

- No te va a escuchar nadie chillona, estamos solos.

La chica no le hizo caso y siguió golpeando con los puños la puerta y gritando pidiendo auxilio. Pero desistió, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se arrastró hacia el piso, quedando sentada en el frío suelo.

Miró a su amigo coger colchonetas y apilarlas contra una pared, y también estaba haciendo como una barricada. - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Su amigo estaba agachado, atando con cuerdas y palos las colchonetas. – Una barricada.

- Eso ya lo veo¿pero para qué?

- Para poder dormir sin que nos molesten las ratas. – El chico la miró de reojo y vio que había perdido el color. – Con esto estaremos protegidos mientras durmamos.

- ¿Qui… Quieres decir que… Tú y yo…? – Se le estaban tiñendo los mofletes de rojo.

- Así podremos transmitirnos el calor y no morir congelados. Ya está. – Dijo levantándose. – Vamos entra.

Aoko se acercó a la cama provisional que había hecho su amigo. – Es muy pequeño.

- ¿Y qué querías con los materiales que hay? Ahora la marquesa quiere sábanas de seda en su cama de caoba.

- Vale. – Le cortó la chica. - ¿Pero cómo se entra?

Sin recibir respuesta, Kaito la cogió, haciéndola ponerse más roja de lo que estaba. El chico entró en el lecho provisional y la dejó en el suelo. - ¿Ves qué fácil? – Y se acostó en la colchoneta. - ¿Te vas a quedar toda la noche ahí plantada?

Ella suspiró resignada y se acostó un poco alejada del mago. - ¿Tienes tu móvil?

- Si tuviese mi móvil, hace tiempo nos hubieran sacado de aquí. E imagino que tú tampoco lo tienes.

- Está en la mochila.

El mago suspiró resignado. – Será mejor que nos juntemos más, para transmitirnos calor.

- Vale… - Dijo acercándose sonrojada. – Pero no intentes nada raro. – Le amenazó.

- Y tú no ronques.

- ¡Yo no ronco!

- Y yo no hago cosas raras.

Pasaron un tiempo, el viento hacía mover las ramas de los árboles, y de vez en cuando el cuarto se iluminaba con los relámpagos de la tormenta. – Kaito…

- Mmmm…

- ¿Estás dormido?

- Si estuviese dormido no te estaría contestando.

- No puedo dormir.

- Pues cuenta ovejas, eso ayuda.

- Hablo en serio Kaito. – Le recriminó.

El chico suspiró resignado. – A ver¿qué te pasa?

- Además de que tengo hambre… estoy congelada.

- Ni se te ocurra darme un bocado.

- Capullo.

Entonces sintió una mano pasar por su cintura y miró al mago. Él la acercó hasta si. – No puedo hacer nada con el hambre, pero así se te quitará algo el frío. – Frotó el brazo de la chica para que cogiese calor. - ¿Mejor?

- S… Si. – Asintió. – Gracias. – Se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo. – No te entiendo.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Por qué algunas veces te comportas como un idiota, y otras eres tan caballeroso?

- Misterios de la vida. – Dijo sonriente. – Será mejor que durmamos, mañana tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones.

- Si. – Asintió.

La chica consiguió dormirse, pero al mago le pareció imposible. – "¿A quién quiero engañar? No conseguiré dormir ni aunque me seden con un tranquilizante para un elefante." – Miró al tranquilo rostro de la chica, y sin poderlo evitar, miró los carnosos labios de su amiga. Se acercó poco a poco a sus labios, y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros, un trueno resonó, despertándolo de su ensoñación. Sacudió la cabeza y la alejó. – "¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?" – La miró un poco más y cerró los ojos, respiró hondo e intentó dormir, sin éxito.

Aoko despertó al escuchar voces a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y se los restregó. Cuando pudo asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior y dónde estaba, sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo. Miró hacia la puerta y la vio abierta, echo que la alegró y entristeció a la vez.

Vio a Kaito fuera, hablando con un hombre, se acercó y vio que era el conserje. Estaba discutiendo con el mago.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo? Nos quedamos encerrados ahí cuando estábamos colocando las cosas de la limpieza, y como no pudimos salir, no tuvimos otra que dormirnos.

- ¿Seguro que no hicieron nada de adolescentes? – Preguntó el viejo.

- Si hubiésemos hecho algo, no nos hubiera encontrado así. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados. La chica se sonrojó al escuchar eso.

- Está bien. – Se rindió el anciano. – Váyanse a casa, tienen suerte que se me había olvidado aquí algo muy importante. – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el almacén.

Los dos alumnos miraron curiosos. Cuando vieron lo que era, se les quedó una mueca en la cara. - ¿Era un gato? – Los dos se miraron y suspiraron resignados.

Cogieron sus mochilas y se encaminaron a sus casas. Estaban caminando en silencio. – Bueno… - Empezó Kaito. – Ha sido una pequeña aventura.

- Pues yo no la pienso repetir. – Y entró en su casa. – Hasta mañana.

El joven mago miró cómo la chica cerraba la puerta. Sacó la mano del bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una llave. La miró sonriente. – Pues a mi no me importaría repetirla.

FIN


	9. Pesadilla

_**Pesadilla**_

Estaba atardeciendo en el campamento, y dos chicos eran el centro de atención.

- ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre entrar como Pedro por su casa en el vestuario femenino pedazo de animal?

- Ya te he dicho que me equivoqué.

- Pues las señales están bien puestas. – Dijo señalando dos grandes anuncios que informaban la dirección de cada vestuario.

El chico miró los carteles. – Pues es la primer vez que los veo. – Se puso la mano tras la nuca sonriendo.

- Ya, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra.

- ¡Qué exagerada! A lo mucho que aspirarías sería a su loro.

La chica gritó exasperada y se viró. – ¡Vete a la mierda maldito mago de cuarta! – Y se marchó, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

- ¡Aoko! – La llamó.

Un castaño se le acercó. – Yo que tú iría a buscarla. Está anocheciendo y se podría perder.

El mago no miró al detective y se encaminó hacia donde había perdido de vista a su amiga.

La chica andaba entre los árboles. No prestaba atención de la dirección que tomaba, sólo esquivaba los árboles que le salían al paso. – Éste mago… ¿Qué se cree? – Hablaba para sí misma. – Se cree que me chupo el dedo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… - La chica se detuvo consternada y miró de dónde provenía la voz. - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Aoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritó el mago entre los árboles. – Mira que… No era para tanto. - ¡Aoko lo siento! – No recibió respuesta. Siguió caminando. - ¡Venga que no es para tanto¡Un despiste lo tiene cualquiera¡Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña que no tienes edad!

Siguió caminando sin respuesta y suspiró cansado. Entonces, vio una escena que lo dejó helado.

En un pequeño claro, algo alejado, vio a su mejor amiga mirando a un hombre, entrado en sus cuarenta, pálida y con los ojos desorbitados. Eso no era buena señal para el mago, así que se acercó sin hacer ruido.

En cuanto se acercó más, pudo escuchar la conversación. – ¿Qué hace una muchachita tan bonita andando sola por estos lares? – El chico pudo ver un toque de lujuria en los ojos de sádico de ese hombre. A sus pies, pudo ver un cuerpo inerte con los ojos abiertos, y en la frente tenía una estaca clavada, como queriéndole crear un tercer ojo.

- Por favor… - Dijo entrecortadamente la chica, el mago puso toda su atención en ella. – Yo… Yo no he visto nada. – Se hizo hacia atrás. – No… No se lo diré a nadie. – Vio que el hombre pasaba un pie por encima del cadáver. – Por favor no me haga daño. – Suplicó mirando su mano.

El mago se fijó que el hombre tenía una pistola apuntando a la joven. – Tranquila. – Dijo el hombre. – Nos divertiremos un rato. – Se le dibujó una sonrisa sardónica. – Luego le harás compañía a mi amigo, si no se encontrará muy solo. Y tú no quieres eso¿verdad?

La joven se hacía hacia atrás mientras no apartaba la vista del hombre y del arma. Se topó con un árbol que le impedía la huída y, en un intento desesperado, buscó algo en el suelo para poder defenderse. Encontró una perfecta vara. Rápidamente la cogió y se la sacudió al hombre en la cara.

El armado gritó de dolor. - ¡Maldita zorra! – La apuntó con el arma y apretó el gatillo, ella cerró los ojos esperando el final, pero la bala nunca llegó a darle. Al contrario, cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba tirada en el suelo entre unos matorrales, con su amigo de la infancia cubriéndola.

El mago, al ver que el hombre la iba a disparar, había salido corriendo y del impulso tiró a Aoko junto con él fuera de la explanada. - ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

- ¡No escaparéis! – Los dos chicos miraron hacia atrás y vieron al hombre.

- ¡Corre! – Kaito se levantó y tomó a su amiga, ayudándola a correr. Oían los disparos que les pegaba su persecutor, y a veces veían que los troncos de los árboles se resquebrajaban por los impactos producidos por las balas. - ¡Corre Aoko! – El mago corría detrás de ella. - ¡No mires hacia atrás!

La chica se tropezó y él paró a ayudarla. – Kaito… no puedo…

- Sí puedes. – Dijo autoritario el chico. La joven lo miró atentamente, nunca lo había visto tan decidido. – No dejaré que te pase nada. – La levantó como pudo y puso una mueca de dolor.

La chica se dio cuenta y se fijó en el pecho de su amigo, quedándose pálida. – K… Kaito… estás…

- No digas nada, no me mires, sólo mira hacia delante. – Comenzó a correr con una mano en el pecho y la otra agarrando la mano de Aoko. – Si no encontramos el campamento, debemos encontrar la carretera.

La chica veía horrorizada cómo una mancha de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande en la espalda del chico.

Estuvieron un tiempo corriendo hacia ninguna parte. La luna llena les alumbraba el camino, algo que agradecía el mago, pero que a la vez maldecía, porque el asesino podría seguir su pista.

Estaban exhaustos, el mago empezó a ver borroso, normal con la cantidad de sangre que había perdido. Su cuerpo transpiraba más de lo normal. Escuchaba a Aoko respirar agitadamente. Vio una ranura en unos riscos, por lo que se acercaron allí, lo inspeccionó como pudo y vio que tenía bastante profundidad. – Métete adentro Aoko.

- Pero…

- Ve. – Su voz era segura, debía seguir con su cara de póquer, si no quería preocupar más de lo que estaba a su amiga.

Tomó unas rocas y simuló que se habían desprendido para poder ocultar la entrada, se metió y terminó de poner rocas.

- Kaito…

Se podía escuchar el eco de la fuerte respiración del chico. – No te preocupes Aoko, todo se solucionará.

- ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte.

- Espera… creo que tengo un mechero… - Y al poco tiempo el rostro sudoroso del chico se alumbró. Vio que la chica se acercó a él y lo miró con tristeza. – No me mires así.

- Lo siento Kaito… Si pudiera hacer algo…

Kaito no sabía qué hacer para que la chica no se preocupase. - ¿Quieres hacer algo? Toma el mechero y busca algo para prender, si seguimos así se me va a gastar el gas.

Ella siguió mirándole triste y cogió el mechero, alejándose. Él, al no ser deslumbrado por la luz, su cara de póquer desapareció, y un rostro de puro dolor se presentó en su lugar. Le costaba respirar y sus párpados se le cerraban. Notaba su camisa húmeda, al igual que su mano mojada.

Notó que la chica se estaba retrasando, por lo que buscó fuerzas y se puso en pie. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero se apoyó en la fría pared de piedra y comenzó a avanzar.

Vio que una pequeña luz se le acercaba, pero su vista se le borraba más y más, hasta que calló al suelo de rodillas. En un último intento de permanecer despierto, pudo escuchar su nombre por alguien horrorizado.

La chica vio cómo caía inconsciente su amigo de toda la vida. Llegó justo a tiempo para agarrarlo. – Kaito… ¡Kaito! – Le sacudía, pero él no contestaba. Su mirada se tornó decidida y lo arrastró como pudo hasta el sitio donde había prendido la hoguera.

Le tumbó cerca y vio la gran mancha de sangre que había en su ropa. Con cuidado, le levantó la camisa y se la quitó, procurando no moverle mucho. Le dejó de perfil, para observar si tenía orificio de salida, como se imaginaba cuando le vio sangrar por la espalda. – Seguramente… - Se dijo a sí misma. – Fue cuando se abalanzó sobre mí para quitarme de la trayectoria de la bala. – Sonrió conmovida mirando a su amigo. Lágrimas furtivas recorrían su rostro. – Lo siento mucho Kaito… si no me hubiese ido…

- No te culpes… - Pudo escuchar el susurro del chico.

Ella miró hacia su amigo, que había girado la cabeza y la estaba mirando. – Kaito… - Sus lágrimas se hicieron más cuando vio en los ojos del chico ese dolor insoportable que intentaba guardarse dentro. – Perdóname.

- Ya te he dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya… - Viró la cabeza para que ella no siguiese viendo sus ojos teñidos de dolor. – Fui yo quien te hizo enfadar, así que la culpa es mía. – El chico tembló.

- ¿Te duele?

- No.

- Mentiroso. – Le reprochó, él lo único que pudo hacer fue reír, pero hasta eso le dolía. - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? – Preguntó suplicante.

- En mi bolsillo derecho hay una navaja. – Hizo ademán de levantarse y Aoko le ayudó. Por unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella estaba espantada, y él le sonrió para calmarla. – Todo saldrá bien.

Él se terminó de cambiar de posición, dándole la espalda al fuego. Iba a coger el objeto de su pantalón pero la mano de Aoko se lo impidió. – Procura no moverte mucho, o perderás más sangre.

Kaito asintió. Su respiración durante todo el tiempo era muy costosa. Pero siguió hablando para intentar no quedarse inconsciente y, sobre todo, tranquilizar a su amiga. – Coge la navaja. – Cuando notó que la había cogido, siguió hablando. – Coge mi camisa y rájala por la mitad. Pon un trozo sobre la herida de la espalda y presiona.

- Aoko le miró con espanto. – Pero… te dolerá.

- Evitaremos que salga más sangre.

Ella miró la herida y cerró los ojos para mentalizarse de lo que iba a hacer. – Bien. – Los abrió y puso el trapo sobre la herida, aún sin presionar.

- Espera. – La detuvo su amigo. – En el caso que me desmaye de nuevo… quiero que hagas lo mismo con el pecho. ¿Lo harás? – Él no la miraba, pero pudo percibir que estaba asustada. – Todo saldrá bien.

- Lo haré. Respira hondo. – Y apretó con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía el cuerpo de su amigo temblar de dolor, tenía los ojos cerrados. Gotas de sudor salían de sus poros.

Aoko le puso boca arriba con el trapo sobre la herida, para que no se infectase más. Vio que Kaito se había quedado inconsciente de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse.

- Respira Aoko. Todo esto no es más que una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. Dentro de poco Kaito te va a despertar en el campamento con la trompeta cerca de la cama. ¡Pero está tardando más de la cuenta! – Se desquició. Abrió los ojos y vio la herida sangrante del mago. – Esto no es un sueño… - Dijo apenada. – Esto es la realidad, y mi mejor amigo se está muriendo, y todo porque me comporté como una cría. – Lágrimas salieron de nuevo de los ojos azules de la chica. – Kaito por favor. – Puso el paño en la herida y presionó. – No te mueras… Aún tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Vio algo en el suelo que le llamó la atención y lo cogió con una mano, mientras que la otra seguía presionando la herida. Era una hoja de papel doblada, supuso que se le caería del bolsillo al chico cuando se cambiaba de posición o cuando ella sacó la navaja.

La desdobló como pudo y la leyó. Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron y releyó de nuevo la carta una, dos, tres… hasta diez veces sin poder creérselo. Era una carta anunciando el próximo golpe de Kaito Kid.

Miró a su amigo inconsciente, sin entender qué hacía esa carta que anunciaba un robo futuro del ladrón más famoso de todos los tiempos en manos de Kaito.

En ese momento se percató que la vida del ladrón mago más buscado estaba en sus manos. Que siempre había estado con ella, y sin haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Aún tenía la carta en la mano. En su cabeza pasaron imágenes del ladrón, y cómo su amigo se sentía orgulloso cuando hablaban sobre él en los medios de comunicación y en el instituto. Siempre desaparecía cuando el ladrón hacía acto de presencia.

Unos ruidos la hicieron reaccionar y miró la entrada de la gruta con terror. Vio unas luces acercándose a ellos. - ¡Aoko¡Kuroba! – Escuchó una voz familiar pronunciar sus nombres.

La chica respiró aliviada. - ¡Saguru!

El castaño se acercó y vio con horror a su enemigo lleno de sangre, y la chica taponándole un orificio de bala. Se acercó y le tomó las pulsaciones, también se cercioró de su respiración. Monitores llegaban hacia el lugar y agentes de policías, que apartaron a la chica y uno de los agentes tomó su lugar. – Su respiración es lenta, y casi no tiene pulsaciones. – Informó el detective inglés.

- Debemos llevarle a un hospital. – Dijo un policía, y pidió ayuda para mover al mago.

El castaño se acercó a su amiga, que aún estaba mirando cómo se llevaban a su amigo. - ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió. - ¿Cómo supiste dónde estábamos?

El detective sonrió. – Ya te lo explicaré. Vamos, tienes que ir al hospital.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

- Ya lo sé. – Sonrió. – Pero querrás estar allí para cuando despierte¿no?

La tomó del brazo y la guió fuera de la gruta. En la entrada, vio al hombre que comenzó esa pesadilla, esposado y rodeado de policías. Saguru la guió hasta los coches patrullas y la subió con él a uno de ellos. La ambulancia iba delante del coche que transportaba a los dos chicos.

- ¿Por qué está esta policía aquí¿Y cómo sabías que uno de nosotros estaba herido?

- La policía está porque la llamamos al ver que no llegabais, y el bosque es muy grande, necesitábamos ayuda y ellos están especializados en la búsqueda de campistas perdidos. Y lo segundo… No sabía que estabais heridos, pero vi algunas ramas manchadas de sangre y me temí o peor. Encontramos a ese chiflado y lo atrapamos. Nos dijo por dónde os había perdido la pista y buscamos por los alrededores. Me pareció extraño el montón de piedras en la pared, así que supuse que Kuroba tapó vuestro escondite. Pero no me explico cómo puede seguir vivo después de toda esa sangre que ha perdido.

La chica bajó la mirada. – Él… intentó hacer que no pasaba nada para que no me preocupase. – Lágrimas furtivas escaparon de nuevo de sus ojos. Miró el papel doblado que aún tenía en la mano, no lo había soltado desde que lo encontró.

- Incluso él sufriendo, intentó protegerte. – Comentó el detective mirando por la ventanilla.

- No quiero que muera. – No pudo aguantar y se tapó con las manos su rostro, todo sin soltar la hoja.

Saguru la miró y la abrazó. Ella puso su cabeza en su pecho. El detective sentía su camisa mojarse por las lágrimas de su amiga. – No te preocupes. No morirá. Sé lo cabezota que es y esto no le derrotará.

Llegaron al hospital y atendieron al mago. Aoko y Saguru se quedaron en la sala de espera para tener noticias de la salud de su amigo y compañero.

Un médico se les acercó y les guió hasta su despacho. – Siéntense por favor.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Aoko.

El doctor la miró. – Lo siento, pero si no es familiar no puedo decírselo.

- Ella es su prometida. – Dijo el inglés seguro de si mismo. – Es como de la familia.

La chica se quedó a cuadros mirando al detective. Su rostro fue tiñéndose de rojo. El doctor los miró no muy convencido. – Kuroba ha perdido mucha sangre, es un milagro que siga vivo. Le estamos dando sangre y antibióticos a ver si sus constantes se normalizan, pero en estos momentos está entre la vida y la muerte. Pero…

- ¿Pero? – Creyendo la chica que nada podía ir peor.

- Si se estabiliza, hay un alto porcentaje de que quede en coma.

El mundo de Aoko se desmoronó. El detective la miró preocupado. - ¿Y no hay nada que hacer?

- Sólo esperar y rezar. – Sonó el teléfono y el doctor contestó. Cuando terminó se levantó y les sugirió de ir a la sala de espera de nuevo.

Eran altas horas de la mañana y en el horizonte estaba apareciendo el sol, anunciando la llegada del día. Aoko seguía sin moverse, aún sujetando la hoja de papel. – Aoko. – La llamó el detective. – Ten.

Ella levantó la cabeza y tomó lo que le tendía el inglés. – Gracias.

Él se sentó a su lado. - ¿Estás bien?

- La persona más importante para mi está entre la vida y la muerte por protegerme. – Tomó un sorbo de café caliente. - ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

- No te tortures Aoko. Él está ahí por salvarte, y si se entera que estás tocando fondo no le gustará nada, y seguramente se peleará contigo.

Aoko no pudo más que reír. – Tienes razón. – Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio, tomándose el café. – Saguru… - Comenzó ella. - ¿Qué harías si… alguien que conocieses desde siempre te ha estado ocultando un secreto?

- No lo sé. – El detective sonrió al saber a lo que se refería. - ¿Es malo?

- Sí… Bueno no…

- Yo lo que haría sería hablar con esa persona para que explique sus motivos.

- Gracias.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y el médico que les atendió entró. – Ya está estable, y tranquilos, está fuera de peligro.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron. - ¿Podemos verle? – Preguntó el detective.

- No sería conveniente, pero podría hacer una excepción. – Sonrió tiernamente a la chica.

Los dos le siguieron y se detuvieron ante la habitación que tenía asignada. – Ve tú.

- Saguru…

- Tienes que preguntarle cuando despierte. – Dijo sonriente.

- No… No sé de qué me hablas.

- Es difícil no fijarse en esa hoja doblada que tienes en la mano desde que les encontramos. Entra.

Ella sonrió y entró a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró hacia la cama, allí vio a su mejor amigo conectado a unos aparatos que hacían ruido.

Avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en una silla a su lado. Soltó el papel por primera vez en sus rodillas y tomó la mano del mago, acariciándola tiernamente. Vio que la mano se movió y miró el rostro de su amigo, que intentaba abrir los ojos. – Kaito… - Se levantó de la silla y se acercó más.

El mago abrió los ojos azules y lo primero que vio fue la mirada azul de la chica. Vio que estaba preocupada y que había estado llorando. - ¿Estoy muerto? Porque estoy viendo al mismísimo diablo recogerme.

Con eso la chica frunció el seño. - ¡Qué gracioso!

Kaito sonrió. – Sólo bromeaba. – Se intentó acomodar pero su amiga le detuvo.

- No te muevas. – Le dijo sonriente. Cogió una especie de mando y apretó un botón, haciendo que la cama subiese sola.

- Vaya. – Dijo mirando el mando que la chica le tendió. – Tendré que venir más a menudo por aquí.

- Mejor será que no se convierta en costumbre. – Le dijo tristemente la joven.

- Ya… - Dijo haciendo subir y bajar la cama. Se miró y sus facciones se endurecieron. – Aoko… ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Se la llevaron para lavarla, como rajé la camisa sólo quedaba lo demás.

La chica vio que Kaito se quedó blanco. – Y… Ya veo…

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- N… No que va. – Espero que no piensen mal con lo que tenía ahí guardado. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿No tendrías nada pervertido verdad?

- Bueno… - Para que la chica no sospechase, simuló una sonrisa pícara.

Aoko suspiró resignada. – No tienes remedio. Tienes suerte que no hubiese encontrado yo esa cosa.

- Ni que lo dudes. Me hubieras dejado en la cueva encerrado. – Bromeó.

La joven volvió a los pies de la silla y recogió el papel que se le había caído cuando se levantó. – Ten. – Se lo tendió.

Kaito la miró sin entender y cogió ese papel arrugado, sucio y con manchas de sangre. Lo desdobló y se quedó pálido al leerlo. Miró a su amiga, que no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro. – Verás Aoko… yo…

- Escúchame Kaito. – Dijo seria la chica, su amigo la miró. – Porque sólo lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Eres él?

Kaito bajó la mirada y estrujó la carta entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos y sólo dijo una palabra. – Sí.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, sólo se podía escuchar los aparatos conectados con vías y cables al chico.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- Por… miedo.

- ¿A que se lo dijese a mi padre?

- A tu reacción. – La miró a los ojos. – Sé cuánto lo odias, y si te decía que yo era él…

- ¿Creías que me alejaría de ti¿Que dejaría de ser tu amiga? – Vio que el ladrón bajaba la mirada. Su rostro era triste. – Kaito. – Se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama. – Seas quien seas, no va a cambiar nada. – Él la volvió a mirar, en el rostro de ella había una sonrisa. – Siempre estaré contigo.

Aoko se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado para que no le doliesen las heridas. – Gracias. – Sonrió.

Ella rió y él la dejó de abrazar para mirarla extrañado. – Ahora sé por qué no te cae bien Saguru.

- "Si tú supieras…"

FIN


	10. Solos

Hola, ya seque no suelo comentar, pero en este me siento obligada.

He de darle las gracias a Ushio, que si no fuese por ella aún estaría con el título xD, y a Laura, por animarme a colgarlo.

También quiero agracecérselo a todos lo que leen mis fics, tanto que si comentan como si no.

Muchas gracias.**_

* * *

_**

_**Solos**_

Era un día como cualquier otro, rutinario, la gente estaba en sus trabajos y los estudiantes en sus escuelas llenando sus mentes de conocimientos. Eso mismo ocurría en cierto instituto de un joven de ojos azules y cabello alborotado, quien envés de estar poniendo atención a las clases, miraba el paisaje que le ofrecía la ventana, dando algunos bostezos de aburrimiento.

De repente, se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido cerca. Ascendió la vista y se percató que el centro de atención de la clase. Su profesora estaba ante él, con el ceño fruncido. El chico sonrió nervioso. – Ya veo que es más interesante lo que ocurre en la calle que lo que estoy impartiendo, señor Kuroba.

- Ya… Bueno yo…

- Seguro que estaba pensando en la ropa interior de Nakamori. – Dijo uno de sus compañeros sin preocuparse de que no se le escuchase.

Toda la clase se empezó a reír, excepto la aludida, que se sonrojó de sobremanera. - ¿Por qué iba a estar pensando en eso, Kojima? - Preguntó el mago. – La veo todos los días. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

La clase rió mucho más, se podían escuchar las risas hasta la entrada del instituto.

El rostro de la joven estaba tapado por su alborotado cabello. Se levantó arrastrando sonoramente la silla, pero nadie se percató. Se acercó al mago y levantó el brazo.

El sonido de la palma de la mano chocando contra la cara del chico se escuchó más fuerte que las risas de sus compañeros.

Todos del aula se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Kaito estaba tirado en el suelo y tenía la mano cubriendo la zona golpeada. - ¡Eres un cerdo Kaito! – Gritó sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados.

Se dio la vuelta con los puños cerrados y salió de la clase.

La profesora no se había movido del sitio durante ese tiempo. Puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la pizarra para seguir con su clase. – Por favor Kuroba, levántese y vallase a refrescar la cara. – No se viró para ver que el chico salía del aula, aún con la mano en la cara.

Una estudiante de ojos azules caminaba por los alrededores del patio, donde algunos compañeros jugaban a fútbol. Tenía la mirada agachada. – "No entiendo… que me haya puesto así… Siempre me hace rabiar, pero nunca a este extremo." ¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

- ¡Cuidado! – Pero ella no se dio cuenta, seguía en su ensimismamiento.

El mago, que había ido a refrescarse, escuchó la alarma y se viró. Corrió hasta su amiga. - ¡Aoko quítate de ahí!

La aludida miró hacia donde venía su amigo, y de repente, sintió un gran dolor en la cabeza, haciéndola caer hacia delante. Aún, con la vista borrosa, pudo notar que se congregaban alrededor suya. Antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó claramente la voz de su mejor amigo. – Aoko… - Luego, oscuridad y silencio.

La chica abrió los ojos algo aturdida y se deslumbró. Cerró de nuevo los párpados, cansada. Después de un tiempo los volvió a abrir. Cuando pudo ver bien, se fijó que estaba en un cuarto. – Esto es la enfermería. – Se dijo a sí misma. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aún le dolía un poco. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te han dado un balonazo en la cabeza. – Escuchó a su lado.

Aoko se incorporó sobre la cama agitada, mareándose por levantarse tan rápido, y buscó a quien le había hablado. Sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama, estaba su amigo de ojos azules. – Kaito… - Sus facciones se endurecieron y le miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues cuidarte. – Sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase levemente. – Te has sonrojado. – Se acercó a ella hasta estar frente a frente. – Acaso… ¿No será que te gusto? – Susurró.

La joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sonrojó aún más. - ¿Pero qué dices¿Has esnifado tiza? Atrofia el cerebro¿sabías?

- Puede que si… o no… - Se separó de ella y le tendió la mano sonriente. – Vamos. Ya han terminado las clases. – Ella se levantó sin ayuda. – A veces eres muy fría Aoko.

- Y tú muy pervertido. El mundo no es perfecto.

Los dos se encaminaron hasta su clase a recoger sus cosas. Estuvieron todo el trayecto en silencio. Aoko no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que pasó en la enfermería, y de vez en cuando miraba fugazmente al chico que caminaba a su lado.

Caminaban hacia sus casas cuando el mago habló por primera vez desde que salieron de la enfermería. - ¿No crees que se está muy tranquilo?

- Si. – Afirmó ella. – Y es raro estando contigo. – Levantó la cabeza burlona.

Kaito la miró con el ceño fruncido. – Me refiero a que no hay gente en la calle. Ni siquiera coches.

Aoko miró por todas partes y se fijó que tenía razón. – Estarán almorzando…

- Vamos Aoko… Hemos regresado otras veces a esta hora y esto está a rebosar.

- ¿Y qué crees que pasa? – Preguntó algo temerosa.

- No lo sé. – Contestó dubitativo. – Te acompaño a tu casa.

Se encaminaron a la casa del policía. – Hola. – Dijo ella desde la entrada. – Papá ya he llegado¿estás? – Se adentró a la casa, dejando al chico sólo, en la entrada. Recorrió toda la casa, pero ni rastro de su padre. Fue al salón, donde encontró al mago delante de la televisión. – Mi padre no está en casa, imagino que estará en la comisaría.

- Lo dudo. – Dijo sin más. – Mira.

La chica se acercó y miró hacia donde señalaba el mago. La televisión estaba encendida. - ¿Qué quieres que mire?

- No hay nadie. Ni presentadores, ni periodistas, ni invitados… nadie. – Dijo mientras cambiaba los canales. - Las cadenas están con las imágenes de los decorados de los programas, pero no hay nadie en ellos. – El chico apagó la televisión con el mando y suspiró. – Es como si fuésemos los únicos en la faz de la tierra. – Miró a su amiga y vio que estaba blanca. Intentó enmendar su error. – Eh… Pero no te preocupes. – Sonrió. – Seguro que son paranoias mías. ¿Qué tal si me invitas a comer y después vamos a hacerle una visita a tu padre? Seguro que tendrá hambre, podríamos llevarle algo de comer.

Algo de color volvió a la piel de la chica. – Si, claro. – Se dirigió hacia la cocina. – Ponte cómodo.

Estuvieron comiendo en silencio. A Kaito se le ocurrió encender la radio, pero lo único que se escuchaba eran melodías, la letra había desaparecido. Y las emisoras de noticias estaban en silencio, excepto del hilo musical cuando se anunciaba algún suceso. La apagó y se giró a ver a su amiga. La chica estaba en mutismo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, la chica cogió unas cajas de comida y las colocó en una bolsa.

Como no circulaba ningún coche, tuvieron que ir a la comisaría dando un paseo. Aoko miraba nerviosa por los alrededores. No veía a nadie, ni siquiera a animales. Sólo se podía escuchar el viento correr entre los edificios. Sintió que algo la agarraba de la mano y descendió la vista para ver que el mago la había cogido la mano. – Tranquilízate Aoko. – Le dijo para darle ánimos. La sonrisa que tenía calmaban los miedos de la chica.

El mago giró la cabeza apresuradamente, la chica pensó que se le caería en cualquier momento. - ¿Qué pasa?

Él siguió escudriñando tras de ellos. – Nada. – Dio otra visualizada y volvió la vista al frente.

Llegaron a la comisaría, pero no había ni un alma. – ¡Papá! – Gritó Aoko empezando a correr hacia su despacho. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie.

La chica se abrazó a sí misma y sus azules ojos se volvieron cristalinos. – Aoko… - Kaito la llamó. – Está anocheciendo, debemos irnos. – Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- ¿A dónde? – Dijo cohibida. – No hay nadie. Estamos solos.

- Seguro que hay una buena razón para todo lo que está ocurriendo. – La hizo virarse y la levantó la cabeza suavemente por el mentón. – Yo estoy contigo, y no te dejaré.

Sus miradas azules se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro. Ella notó una sombra extraña y miró tras el mago. - ¿Quién anda ahí¿Papá?

Pero nadie contestó. - ¿Qué pasa? – El chico se viró para poder ver algo.

Ella negó y bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. – Nada. Habrá sido mi imaginación.

Los dos amigos iban de regreso a la casa de la chica. – Kaito, no tienes porqué quedarte. – Dijo algo sonrojada sólo con pensar que dormiría bajo el mismo techo que el mago.

- No voy a dejarte sola Aoko. No sabemos lo que está pasado.

- Gracias. – Le sonrió agradecida. - ¡Ay no! – Se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se detuvo también y miró por todos lados. - ¿Has visto algo?

- No tengo nada para cenar. – Dijo apenada.

Su amigo la miró sonriente. - ¿Y cuál es el problema?

Ella lo miró fruncidamente. - ¿Me estás vacilando?

- Ven. – Le propuso que le siguiera, y ella accedió resignada.

Se detuvieron ante un escaparate de un supermercado y Aoko miró a Kaito de reojo. - ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

- ¿No necesitabas comida? – Sonrió inocente.

- Si. Pero si no te das cuenta no hay nadie y está cerrado. – Dijo señalando con la cabeza el cartel de la puerta.

- Eso tiene solución. – Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió sin problemas.

La chica de mirada azul se quedó sin habla. - ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. – Y entró en el establecimiento, con la joven aún sorprendida pisándole los talones. Se quedaron parados en la entrada. - ¿No tenías que comprar?

- Si, pero a esto se le llama robar. – Dijo algo cohibida. Con sólo pensar en la palabra "robar", a la chica se le vino en ese instante la imagen de un hombre con chistera vestido completamente de blanco, excepto la camisa azul y la corbata roja, y con su monóculo imposibilitando su identificación. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió de un lado a otro para poder borrar al ladrón de su mente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó con preocupación el mago.

- No, nada. – Se giró. – Vámonos.

- ¿No vamos a cenar hoy? – Preguntó con pena.

Ella se detuvo y suspiró. – Kaito, no pienso robar.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que vamos a hacer eso? – Ella se giró a mirarle sin entender muy bien el significado de sus palabras. – Vamos a pagar todo lo que cojamos. ¿Por quién me tomas?

- No sé. – Subió los hombros. – Has abierto la entrada de una tienda sin esfuerzo alguno. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que pensar?

- Venga vamos, que te ayudo. – Dijo intentando cambiar de tema. – Vamos a aprovechar la poca luz que tenemos antes de que se ponga el sol.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no insistió.

Cuando lo tuvieron todo, fueron al mostrador. – Vale genio¿y ahora qué?

Él no contestó y se fue tras el mostrador. Tecleó un par de veces en la caja registradora y empezó a pasar los productos por el identificador de códigos bajo la atónita mirada de su amiga.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabes usar la caja?

- Desde ahora. – Sonrió divertido por el rostro de ella. Terminó de pasar los productos. – Son 2.500 ￥ por favor. – Ella le miró amenazante y le dio el dinero. El chico pulsó un botón y el cajón del dinero se abrió. El "dependiente" cogió el recibo y se lo dio junto con el cambio. – Gracias por su compra en El pez dorado, esperamos que regrese pronto.

Aoko no pudo evitar reír ante la actuación de su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que él estaba serio mirando a la calle. - ¿Qué pasa? – Miró la calle, pero sólo se veía oscuridad, a parte de un poco de luz proyectadas por las farolas, y creando sombras macabras.

El mago saltó sobre el mostrador y salió de la tienda, deteniéndose ante la entrada, escudriñando entre la oscuridad.

Aoko se quedó estática, la tienda estaba en penumbra. Escuchó a algo moverse tras suya y cerró los ojos asustada. Tragó y se giró rápidamente abriendo los ojos. No podía ver mucho con la claridad de las farolas de la calle.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que cuando algo se puso sobre su hombro gritó aterrada, intentando escapar. Pero no pudo ir muy lejos porque algo la agarraba por la cintura. Se resistió todo lo que pudo, pero el agarre no cesaba. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo que venía a continuación.

Sintió que algo se le acercaba al oído y escuchó un susurro. – Tranquila, Aoko, no pasa nada.

Ella suspiró tranquila. Intentó respirar normal, pero le fue imposible por una razón. El mago la estaba abrazando por la espalda. Sus brazos la estaban rodeando su cintura, y sus labios estaban casi rozando su oído.

Las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de rojo, y dio gracias a la oscuridad y a estar de espaldas al joven. – Eh… Kaito… Ya puedes soltarme.

- ¿Prometes que no vas a salir corriendo?

- ¡Kaito! – Le reclamó.

- Prométeme que no te vas a separar de mí.

La joven sonrió, su sonrojo no bajaba, sino que iba a más. – Lo prometo.

Sintió que el abrazo cesaba y se separó de él. Se dirigió al mostrador, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, porque la vería sonrojada y estaba segura que se burlaría de ella.

Cogió las bolsas y se fue junto con el mago, que la esperaba en la entrada.

Iban caminando hasta la casa de ella. Todo estaba muy silencioso. – No hay ni grillos. – Dijo la chica en un susurro casi inaudible, pero por el silencio que les inundaba, llegó al mago.

Le cogió una mano para transmitirle fuerzas y miró hacia las farolas. – Ni siquiera polillas.

- ¿Cómo es posible que las farolas estén encendidas?

- Son automáticas. A una cierta hora se encienden sin que accione nadie nada.

Estuvieron de nuevo en silencio. Kaito agarró más fuerte la mano de la chica, haciendo que ella le mirase sonrojada. Vio que él estaba muy serio.

De repente, el mago la tiró hacia él, haciendo que se le cayesen las bolsas de la compra, y la puso frente a él. - ¿Kaito? – Preguntó temerosa.

El joven tenía su característica cara de póquer y los ojos cerrados. – Habéis estado persiguiéndonos todo este tiempo. – Aoko miró tras el mago y vio que unas sombras salían de sus escondrijos. Él se viró, anteponiendo su cuerpo para proteger a la chica.

En pocos instantes, estuvieron rodeados de personas con capuchas negras que les cubrían todo el cuerpo y el rostro. Aoko los miraba aterrada. – Kaito…

Él miraba fijamente a sus atacantes. – Aoko, éstos no tienen buenas intenciones.

- No¿en serio? – No pudo evitar ironizar.

El mago se giró para verla de frente. - ¿Confías en mí?

Ella le miró a los ojos y vio en sus azules ojos determinación. Asintió con la cabeza y se agarró fuerte a la mano de su amigo.

De repente, una luz muy intensa los bañó. Aoko no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Sintió un tirón y siguió a su amigo. Corrieron durante un tiempo. – ¡Kaito! – Gritó ella al abrir los ojos. - ¡No puedo ver nada!

El efecto se irá dentro de poco, sigue corriendo. Y ten cuidado que vamos a subir unas escaleras.

Llegaron a un lugar donde corría el viento, por lo que supuso que estaban en alguna azotea. Su amigo la ayudó a sentar en el suelo, apoyándose en una pared. - ¿Los hemos despistado? – Preguntó casi sin respiración.

- Parece que si.

- Kaito… ¿Por qué has usado una bomba de luz como lo hace Kid?

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

- ¡No me cambies de tema! – Abrió los ojos enfurecida por los cambios de tema de su amigo, y lo que vio la dejó transpuesta. Ante ella se encontraba el hombre que tanto dolor de cabeza le acaecía cuando aparecía.

- Creo que ya tienes la respuesta. – Sonrió.

- ¿T… Tú eres… Kid?

- Soy quien tú quieras que sea. – Ella lo miró confundida. – Aoko, aún no has despertado. – La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – Todo esto. – Dijo elevando los brazos a los lados. – Es producto de tu imaginación. Y te muestra lo que más deseas.

- ¿Yo quiero que el mundo desaparezca? – Aún seguía confusa.

- No. – Siguió sonriendo. – Lo que quieres es que Kaito sea Kid. – Vio que ella seguía confusa. – Ya lo entenderás. – Se acercó a ella y la levantó. – Ahora debes despertar.

En ese momento, la chica sintió un gran dolor en al cabeza, que la hizo ver todo oscuro, haciendo que lo último que viese fuese al mago ladrón.

- ¡Aoko¡Aoko! – Escuchaba que la llamaban. Abrió levemente los ojos y pudo distinguir unos ojos azules muy conocidos. - ¿Estás bien?

Pudo notar en su voz preocupación. Ella se intentó incorporar y él la ayudó. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Se me escapó la pelota. – Dijo uno de los chicos que estaban en el círculo. – Avisé pero no te quitaste.

- Si tanto te gustan los balones habérmelo dicho, que yo encantado te empiezo a tirar. – Dijo burlón su amigo.

La chica le miró furibundamente, pero recordó el sueño que había tenido. – "Lo que quieres es que Kaito sea Kid" – En ese momento creyó comprender lo que significaba y se sonrojó.

- Si que tienes que estar mal.

- No me pasa nada Kaito. – Se levantó.

- Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

- He dicho que estoy bien.

- ¿De verdad señorita rosita?

- ¿Por qué me llamas rosita? – Cuestionó curiosa.

Él sonrió burlonamente. – Es el color de tu ropa interior de hoy.

Ella de sonrojó de sobremanera. Sus compañeros sonrieron burlones, pero no se atrevían a reír muy fuerte, todos conocían el mal genio de la hija del inspector.

- Kaito… - Sus puños se cerraron. - ¡Estás muerto!

Él había conseguido tomar ventaja en su huída, y la chica corrió hacia él.

FIN


	11. Escapar

_**Escapar**_

El día dio paso a la noche, y la hora de la aparición del ladrón más buscado de todo Japón llegó.

Helicópteros de policía y coches patrulla llenaban con sus sonidos la alborotada ciudad.

En un edificio, un hombre con gafas de media luna observaba unos monitores. – Espero que no haya fallos. – Reprochó.

Un oficial de policía vestido con un traje verde le miró ofendido. – Pues claro que no. Nuestra seguridad es perfecta.

- Eso mismo le dijo a los otros que confiaron en usted, inspector, y aún así no pudieron hacer nada.

El inspector le miró como si quisiese estrangular su rechoncho cuello. - ¡Inspector Nakamori, está en la pantalla!

Ginzo Nakamori miró la pantalla y sonrió victorioso. – Ya te tengo, Kid.

- ¡Inspector¡También está aquí!

- ¿Cómo? – Gritó sorprendido. Miró la pantalla donde acababa de aparecer el ladrón.

- No puede ser… Es imposible estar en dos plantas a la vez. – Comentó un policía.

- ¡Inspector¡Está en la azotea!

En cuanto Nakamori miró, en todas las pantallas se encontraba la imagen del ladrón de guante blanco.

- ¡Idiotas¡Es un truco! Debemos averiguar dónde está realmente. ¡Que todos se separen e inspeccionen todas las plantas! – Todos le siguieron fuera de la sala de monitores. – Esta vez no escaparás. – Murmuró para sí el inspector.

Uno de los agentes que seguían al inspector se fue retrasando, y cuando llegaron a una bifurcación, se separó de sus compañeros y corrió pasillo adentro.

Corrió hasta llegar ante una cámara, como las que tienen los bancos para guardar el dinero. Marcó un código de seguridad en la pantalla y la gran puerta reforzada se abrió.

Entró con paso decidido. Las estanterías estaban repletas de lingotes de oro, y en el suelo había centenares bolsas llenas de dinero. Pero el hombre no les hizo caso, caminó hasta el centro de la cámara, donde había un pedestal con una urna de cristal.

Se detuvo ante ella y observó fijamente el objeto que custodiaba la urna. Un gran zafiro de un color rojo vivo, que brillaba extrañamente ante la luz que se le reflejaba. Levantó la urna con unos guantes blancos y cogió el zafiro de la almohada donde descansaba.

Lo sostuvo ante su rostro y su corazón se encabritó por la emoción. Sentía que esa joya era la que había estado buscando desde el principio.

- Sabía que vendrías, Kid.

El aludido escuchó esa odiosa voz tras suya. Sus facciones se endurecieron. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tirarse sobre ese hombre y matarlo con sus propias manos, pero se contuvo. Se tranquilizó y puso su característica cara de póquer. – Buenas noches, señor Tachibana. - Se giró, y con un rápido movimiento, se quitó el disfraz para mostrar su traje blanco con capa, monóculo y chistera ocultando su identidad.

El señor Tachibana estaba en el dintel de la puerta, las manos las tenía tras su espalda, intentando mostrar inocencia. El destello de la luz reflejaba en sus gafas. -¿Te has divertido? – Cuestionó sonriente. Como vio que el ladrón no contestaba, prosiguió. – Ahora. – Sus facciones se endurecieron y extendió una mano hasta él, con la palma abierta. – Creo que eso no te pertenece.

- Y a usted tampoco. – Dijo como si nada el ladrón.

El hombre estaba rojo de rabia. Sacó la otra mano de detrás de su espalda y le apuntó con una 9mm bañada en oro. – No permitiré que te la lleves.

El mago miró la joya con curiosidad. – Entonces yo estaba en lo cierto. – Sonrió y miró al hombre. – Es ella¿verdad?

Tachibana temblaba de una rabia que intentaba contener por todos los medios. – Devuélvemela. – Su mano seguía extendida hacia él y el arma no dejaba de apuntarle.

- ¿En serio cree que después de todo este tiempo voy a renunciar a ella al encontrarla?

- Si no me la entregas, perderás todo aquello que te importa.

El ladrón siguió impasible. – A un ladrón no le importa nada, sólo robar.

- Puede que a un ladrón no, pero si a Kaito Kuroba.

El muchacho se paralizó por unos segundos, acto que el magnate notó y sonrió triunfal. El mago se maldijo a sí mismo por su despiste y volvió a poner su cara de póquer, tal y como le había enseñado su padre. – No sé a quién se refiere. Si me disculpa. – Extendió su pistola y abrió el respiradero del techo.

- En cuanto escapes con la joya, pondrás en peligro a todo lo que quieres, Kuroba. ¿En serio estás dispuesto a arriesgarte?

El ladrón le miró amenazadoramente a los ojos. Disparó y un gancho salió del cañón de la pistola con una cuerda, haciéndole subir y perderse por el respiradero.

- Que así sea. – Dijo con rencor en la voz. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo y se giró, viendo cómo el inspector junto con sus oficiales corrían hacia él.

A la mañana siguiente, un chico de ojos azules y cabello alborotado bostezó cansado en su asiento de la clase. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Las palabras de aquel odioso se le grabaron a fuego en la mente. – "Puede que a un ladrón no, pero si a Kaito Kuroba." ¿Cómo es posible? – Se preguntaba una y otra vez, como si alguien invisible le pudiese responder. - ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- ¿Qué sabe quién? – Preguntó alguien tras él.

El mago estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se le había acercado. Dio un respingo sobre la silla y se viró rápidamente para ver unos ojos azules inquisidores. - ¡Idiota¿Quieres que me de un ataque?

- ¡El único que es un idiota aquí eres tú, imbécil! Encima que me preocupo por ti…

- Tú no te preocupas, lo que pasa es que eres una cotilla. – Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

La chica tenía la mandíbula apretada. - ¿Cómo demonios te apañas para enfurecerme todos los días?

El mago la miró burlón, pero su expresión desapareció para quedarse blanco y abrir los ojos como platos. Además de que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, para intentar contener su furia, en su frente había un punto rojo que se movía.

Puso las manos sobre la mesa y miró por la ventana. No pudo verlo bien, pero notó que en la azotea de un edificio había alguien.

- "No puede ser…" – Miró de nuevo a su amiga, que aún tenía el punto rojo en la frente. Volvió la vista al edificio para luego de nuevo mirar a la chica. Fue un acto instintivo el levantarse tirando sonoramente la silla y abalanzarse sobre ella, cayendo los dos al piso.

La chica no entendía nada, hacía un momento estaba de pie, intentando tranquilizarse, y luego se encontró en el suelo, con su amigo sobre ella y sin apartar la vista de la ventana. – "Un momento… ¿Está sobre mí?" – Sintió que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

El joven no paraba de otear por la ventana, pero parecía que ya no había nadie. Cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado, bajando la cabeza.

- Kaito…

- Qué… - Como ella no respondía, abrió los ojos. Se encontró con sus ojos azules, y un rubor muy marcado en sus mejillas. Entonces se percató de la posición. Sintió que las mejillas se le sonrojaban sin poder hacer nada. Se hizo hacia atrás y se quedó sentado frente a ella, con las manos apoyadas detrás de él.

Aoko se incorporó y se quedó sentada frente a su amigo. Frunció el ceño molesta. - ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – Él no la miraba, tenía la vista perdida, pensando en el porqué ocurría eso. Ella gritó exasperada y se levantó para irse a su asiento.

Kaito se quedó en el suelo, y cuando Aoko pasó por su lado se le quedó mirando extrañada. Él aún pensaba en el porqué atentarían con la vida de su amiga. Entonces, la respuesta se le atravesó como si le hubiesen disparado. – "Si no me la entregas, perderás todo aquello que te importa." – Se echó la mano a la cabeza y miró a su amiga. Se levantó y se quedó plantado. – "¿Por qué Aoko? No lo entiendo". – En ese momento sus compañeros empezaron a llegar, y su profesora apareció por la puerta.

- Buenos días. – Saludó la profesora. – Kaito se quedó estático, y una persona se le cruzó por la mente. - ¿Kuroba?

Era el único que estaba de pie, todos sus compañeros le miraron extrañados, incluso el detective inglés. Kaito miró a la profesora. – Te… Tengo que hacer una llamada. – Se fue a la puerta. – Enseguida vuelvo. – Dijo saliendo y empezó a correr por el pasillo.

Aoko seguía mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amigo extrañada. – Bueno… - Se encogió de hombros. – Al menos esto es mejor que te lluevan sillas y mesas.

Todos rieron burlonamente, excepto una chica de cabello alborotado, que se ruborizó.

El chico cogió su móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número de la agenda. – Venga… Cógelo…

Se detuvo temeroso cuando notó que alguien cogía el teléfono por el otro lado. - ¿Diga? – Preguntaron por el otro lado.

El mago respiró aliviado al escuchar la voz de la mujer tan contenta como siempre. – Mamá…

- ¿Kaito? – Preguntó extrañada. - ¿No deberías estar en clase? – En ese momento la voz se le atemorizó. - ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- Mamá, tranquila… Tienes que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado?

- Tengo la joya, pero ahora están tomando represalias. Por favor, sal de aquí.

- Pero…

- Por favor, ya lo solucionaré. Tranquila.

- Está bien. ¿Pero te han hecho algo?

- No… - Se detuvo para pensar en lo que le iba a confesar. – Han intentado matar a Aoko.

- ¿Qué? – Gritó horrorizada. - ¿Está bien?

- Si, tranquila, ella no se ha dado cuenta. Era un francotirador. Aún no entiendo por qué van tras Aoko.

Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír. – Quién sabe… Cuídala… Y cuídate tú también. En cuanto llegues a casa ya no estaré.

- Bien, no le digas a nadie a dónde vas, ni siquiera a mí, podrían espiarnos. Adiós mamá.

- Adiós hijo, te quiero. - El chico colgó, al igual que la mujer. – Es un iluso. – Sonrió divertida. Fue a su cuarto a coger lo que necesitaba para salir de la ciudad lo antes posible.

Kaito se guardó el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo y suspiró cansado. Se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a los ojos. – Esto va a ser muy complicado. – y se volvió a la clase.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, el ladrón fue con paso decidido a la mesa de su amiga. Ella estaba hablando con sus amigas alegremente mientras recogía sus cosas. – Te invito a almorzar.

Cuando la chica escuchó eso a su espalda se quedó estática, sus amigas sonrieron divertidas. – Adiós Aoko. – Se despidieron.

Ella se viró y vio a su amigo de la infancia sonriéndole. - ¿Por qué?

- ¿Tengo que tener un motivo para invitar a mi mejor amiga a comer? – Ella le miró inquisidoramente y rió nervioso. – Está bien… Quiero disculparme por lo de esta mañana.

La chica levantó una ceja. – Tú nunca te disculpas.

- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo¿no?

Ella, no muy convencida, aceptó. Cogió su maleta y se fueron juntos. – Sé que planeas algo, y lo averiguaré cueste lo que cueste.

El mago sonrió. - ¿Por qué tengo que estar planeando algo?

- Porque tú nunca eres tan amable conmigo. – Bufó.

Kaito sonrió y bajó la mirada. – Creo que ya sé por qué… - Susurró casi inaudible.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió Aoko.

- Nada. – La volvió a mirar. – Vamos que me muero de hambre. – La arrastró por la calle. – "No me separaré de ti. Te protegeré con mi vida. Porque yo…"

Mientras esperaban a que les atendiesen, Kaito hizo aparecer un periódico de la nada y se puso a leer. - ¿Te has enterado de lo que Kid? – Preguntó molesta su amiga.

- ¿El qué? – Cuestionó pareciendo ignorancia.

- Anoche robó un zafiro enorme, pero aún no lo ha devuelto.

- Tendrá sus motivos para no devolverlo. – Dijo aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Por qué siempre le defiendes? – Se enfureció. – Sólo es un sucio ladrón, que roba para divertirse.

- ¡No es eso! – Dijo dolido por las palabras de la chica.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – El chico bajó la cabeza apenado. La joven no lo soportó más. – Estoy cansada que defiendas sus actos Kaito. – Tomó sus cosas y se fue del local.

El chico se quedó estático en la mesa. - ¿Ya ha elegido? – Le preguntó la camarera.

Él la miró sin verla. Cerró los ojos. – Mierda. – cogió sus cosas y se fue corriendo, dejando a la pobre camarera extrañada.

Cuando salió del restaurante, miró por todos lados, pero no la vio. Se metió por un callejón, rezando porque la chica hubiese ido por ahí para atajar a su casa.

Escuchó un frenazo y se detuvo horrorizado. Unas puertas abriéndose y un forcejeo al otro lado de la esquina.

Corrió todo lo que pudo y se giró. Vio a unos hombres encapuchados intentando arrastrar a su amiga hasta una camioneta plateada. - ¡Suéltenme! – Gritó horrorizada Aoko.

- ¡Soltadla desgraciados! – Gritó furioso Kaito.

Todos se giraron para ver al recién llegado. – Kaito… - Intentó desembarazarse Aoko para ir con él, pero recibió un golpe que la hizo desmayar.

- ¡Aoko! – Corrió hacia ellos, pero fueron mucho más rápidos y metieron a la chica en la hurgona, arrancando luego. Él cayó de rodillas al piso y golpeó el suelo con los puños. – Mierda… ¡Aoko! – Gritó alargando la última letra del nombre de su amiga.

Su teléfono sonó en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a cogerlo. – Kid.

La sangre le hirvió al escuchar a ese hombre hablando tranquilamente a través del teléfono. – Hijo de puta… ¿Dónde está Aoko?

No lo pudo ver, pero estaba convencido al cien por cien que el hombre estaba sonriendo. – Te lo advertí Kuroba. Si quieres volver a ver a tu novia entera ven con "Pandora" esta noche a las nueve a mi museo.

- Qué curioso citar a un ladrón en un museo. – Ironizó.

- No te retrases, he ordenado que no se toque a la chica, pero no puedo prometerte nada después de las nueve, mis hombre tienen mucha hambre. – Y colgó riendo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, y en una sala del museo había dos hombres armados con una chica atada y amordazada en el suelo. - ¡Ya no aguanto más!

- Sólo quedan cinco minutos. – Le dijo su compañero.

- Sabes que no soy un hombre paciente. Además… - Se viró y miró significativamente a la chica de arriba abajo con un brillo especial en los ojos. – Tengo mucha hambre. – Dijo provocativamente y con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Tú siempre pensando en comida. – Se burló su compañero. Miró su reloj. – Bueno, quedan tres minutos, creo que no importará si te alimentas ya.

El hombre miró a la muchacha triunfal y se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló y la agarró por el mentón para que le mirase a los ojos. – Nos divertiremos mucho… - La otra mano recorría un muslo desnudo de la chica, y cuando llegó a la falda, la estuvo levantando lentamente. Aoko tenía los ojos como platos y miraba horrorizada todo. - ¿Verdad?

En ese preciso momento, algo pasó cortando la cara del hombre. - ¿Pero qué coño? – Preguntó el otro.

Miraron la pared y vieron clavado en la pared una carta del as de picas. Escucharon una explosión, y una nube blanca los rodeó.

Aoko no entendía nada. Cerró los ojos al sentir que alguien le quitaba la mordaza y le ponía una máscara antigas. Luego la desataron y la instaron a levantarse y correr.

Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó atónita. Ante ella estaba corriendo el hombre que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba a su padre, al igual que ella. Se detuvo en seco y se zafó de él, haciéndole parar.

Se quitó la máscara y miró al ladrón de espaldas. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kid?

- ¿No es evidente, señorita? – Dijo una voz de anciano. – Estoy rescatándola. – Se volteó, pero la joven no pudo verle bien la cara porque aún tenía la máscara antigas.

- No necesito que me rescaten. – Dijo autosuficiente. – Estaba a punto de liberarme.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó burlón.

- Así que ya puedes ir yéndote, te dejo escapar porque quisiste hacer un acto bueno, pero no creas que esto te librará.

- No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin usted. – La agarró de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándola.

- ¡Suéltame! – Intentó zafarse sin éxito, el agarre del ladrón mago era muy fuerte. - ¿Por qué haces esto¿Para que mi padre no vaya a por ti? – El mago negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque soy el responsable… - Susurró casi inaudible.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Aoko sin haber escuchado bien.

- ¡No debiste haberte separado de mí Aoko! – Gritó virándose y quitándose la máscara, sentía mucho calor y no la aguantaba más. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara, o que el cielo se le cayese encima. Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Vio cómo la chica le miraba sorprendida a los ojos, lo único que no podía disfrazar, por muy buen mago que era. – Tú…

- Veo que asististe puntual… Kuroba.

La chica miró al hombre que aparecía de detrás de una de las esculturas y luego miró al ladrón. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro endurecido. Vio que estaban rodeados y apuntados con armas. – Siempre es un placer verle… - Abrió los ojos y se volvió, cubriendo con su cuerpo a la chica. – Señor Tachibana. – Habló con su propia voz.

Aoko vio en los ojos del chico pura rabia a punto de explotar. Se quedó paralizada, sólo podía escuchar. – A mí también me agrada verte. – Se acercó a ellos. – Si no te importa…

- ¿Cómo puede valorar más a una joya que a una vida?

- "Pandora" es mi vida, al igual que esa chica es la tuya.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante esa declaración, y esperó a que su amigo contestase. – "Pandora" no debería estar en manos de asesinos.

- ¿Aún estás mosqueado por lo de tu padre? Él murió ya hace tiempo, supéralo.

- ¿Quién podría superar el asesinato de su padre al saber que el culpable aún anda suelto?

Las lágrimas salieron de la chica de ojos azules. Alargó la mano y cogió la enguantada del ladrón, apretándole fuertemente. Él tardó algo en responder al agarre y la apretó.

Tachibana, al ver que así no llegaba a ninguna parte, cortó. – Dame el zafiro.

- No puedo. – Fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No la tengo. – Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlonamente.

- ¿Cómo¿Dónde está? – Preguntó entre dientes.

- En el fondo del mar. – Dijo como si nada. – "Pandora" no debe estar en manos de nadie, es muy peligrosa.

El hombre estaba rojo de rabia, se retrasó y se puso detrás de sus hombres. - ¡Matadlos!

Iban a disparar, pero focos de luces atravesaron las ventanas, cegando a todos. - ¿Pero qué…? – Iba a preguntar uno.

- Cuando robo algo, siempre aviso. – Dijo autosuficiente Kaito.

- Maldito…

El mago se viró y abrazó por la cintura a Aoko con una mano, haciéndola sonrojar. Extendió un brazo y disparó su pistola, tal y como escapó de la cámara la noche anterior. – Sujétate Aoko.

Ella asintió y abrazó a su amigo. Sintió cómo abandonaban el suelo y se elevaban hasta el techo. Cerró los ojos temerosa de caer.

Sintió de nuevo suelo bajo los pies y abrió los ojos. Estaban en la azotea del museo. Miró por todos lados, hasta que se topó con el rostro culpable del chico. – Kaito…

Él la soltó suavemente y se acercó al borde. – Ahora lo sabes.

- ¿Es cierto?

- ¿Acaso no lo has visto con tus propios ojos? – Inquirió él virándose y quedándose a espaldas del borde.

- No me refiero a eso. – Negó. – Sino lo que dijo él.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

Las mejillas se le sonrojaron levemente al pensar en la pregunta que le iba a hacer al chico. - ¿Soy tu joya?

El mago se ruborizó considerablemente y viró la cabeza. - ¿Qué más da eso?

Sintió que le cogían las manos y se las agarraban fuertemente. Miró y vio los ojos de su amiga clavados en los suyos. – Necesito saberlo.

Él no pudo negarse a ocultarlo más con esos ojos mirándole pidiendo la verdad. – Es cierto. – Viró la cabeza apesadumbrado. - ¿Pero qué más da? Nunca podré merecerte. – Sintió que le abrazaban dulcemente y miró de nuevo al frente, para verla abrazarla. - ¿Aoko?

Su amiga le miró con lágrimas en los ojos. – Te quiero Kaito.

Su corazón se encabritó fuertemente y la miró a los ojos. La cogió por las mejillas y secó las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. – Pensé que me odiabas. – Sonrió tiernamente.

- No me importa quién seas. Te quiero y eso no cambia.

Kaito la abrazó agradecido. – Ya no habrá más ladrón Aoko, ya he hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿"Pandora"?

- Está en un sitio donde no hará daño a nadie.

- Creo que será mejor que te vayas. Mi padre estará a punto de llegar.

Rompieron el abrazo y se miraron de nuevo a los ojos. Sus rostros se juntaron y se besaron dulcemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, el ladrón habló. – Te amo. – Sonrió al ver el rubor de ella. – Hasta mañana. – Dio un paso atrás y cayó usando el parapente.

Aoko no hizo más que sonreír, aún con el rubor en sus mejillas. Escuchó que la puerta de la azotea se abría, apareciendo su padre. Tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero nunca el por qué la ayudó Kid en su fuga.

FIN


	12. Oscuridad

_**Oscuridad**_

Una joven estaba sentada en su silla en una clase, sumida en sus pensamientos. Acababa de finalizar la última clase, y ella seguía con su cabeza apoyada sobre una mano.

- ¿Aoko? ¡Aoko!

Parpadeó, ocultando sus azules ojos, y apoyó la espalda en la silla. Miró a su derecha y vio una mirada preocupada. – Lo siento, ¿decías algo?

- Me tienes preocupada. – Posó una mano en su hombro.

La joven forzó una sonrisa. – Estoy bien, tranquila Aiko.

- Estabas pensando en él, ¿verdad?

Bajó la mirada con una sonrisa melancólica. No pudo contener un torrente de recuerdos que le atravesó por la cabeza.

FLASH BACK

Era una noche estrellada de finales de verano. Ella esperaba sentada en un banco junto a los rosales. Tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que su cabello, cayendo en cascada por los lados, le cubriera el rostro.

- Aoko. – Escuchó a su lado. No se movió ni un ápice, conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz. Pudo sentir que se sentó a su lado. – Siento la espera, ¿estás desde hace mucho?

- No. – Levantó la cabeza y se sentó recta, mirando al cielo estrellado. – No te preocupes. Esta vez mi padre te lo ha puesto difícil.

El chico bajó la mirada y suspiró resignado, percibiendo sarcasmo en su voz. Se hizo hacia delante y apoyó sus brazos en sus piernas.

Estuvieron un tiempo en silencio. Escuchando el cantar de los grillos. – De… - El mago se atrevió a hablar. - ¿De qué querías hablar?

Ella no contestó al instante, parecía que estaba buscando las palabras correctas. – Dentro de poco terminarán las vacaciones de verano. ¿Ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer? – El joven la miró interrogante y ella lo miró a los ojos. – No irás a ser un ladrón toda la vida, ¿no?

Él bajó de nuevo la mirada. – Claro que no. – Apoyó su espalda en el respaldar. – He estado sopesando ideas. Puede que me matricule en la universidad.

- Me alegra que hayas pensado en eso Kaito. – Sonrió sinceramente.

- Podremos ir juntos, como siempre. – El mago sonrió y miró a su amiga, pero su sonrisa se disipó al verla con la cabeza agachada y su cabello ocultando su rostro. - ¿Aoko?

Levantó un brazo y fue a tocarle el hombro, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando escuchó lo que la chica le dijo. – No iremos juntos.

Alejó su mano de ella. - ¿Por qué? – Se atrevió a preguntar.

- Me han dado una beca en otra universidad.

- Bueno… Podremos vernos por las tardes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – No Kaito. – Le miró a los ojos. – Me enviaron una carta hace una semana para ir a estudiar a Londres. Acepté esta mañana.

El ladrón sintió que le arrojaban encima un balde de agua fría. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Quería pensarlo por mi misma. Además que estabas preparando lo de esta noche. Se lo dije a mi padre esta mañana. – No pudo evitar soltar una risita. – Creo que ya sabes porqué mi padre estaba algo más enfadado de lo normal.

Kaito se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia delante hasta que se detuvo. Sus puños estaban tan apretados que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. – Esto es… - Se viró y la miró a los ojos. - ¿Es por quién soy?

- No es por ti Kaito. Es por mí. Mi futuro. Cuando me contaste la verdad. – Miró por todos lados para confirmar que nadie les escuchaba. – El por qué eres Kid, te entendí, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que tú. Así que no pienses que el mundo gira alrededor tuyo. - El mago bajó la cabeza y ella se levantó y caminó hasta quedar frente suya. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le hizo mirarla. – Es por mi bien.

Se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y lo soltó alejándose, sonrojada y mirando a un lado. Él también notó que un calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas, antes sujetas por ella. - ¿Cuándo te vas? – Intentó disimular el congojo de su voz.

- Mañana a las seis de la tarde. – Se atrevió a mirarle. - ¿Vendrás?

- No lo sé. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Dijo indiferente, pero no se sentía así en absoluto. Notaba como si millones de agujas se le clavaban en el corazón.

- Entiendo. – Bajó la mirada de nuevo entristecida. – Debo irme, a terminar de preparar las maletas. – Se viró y empezó a caminar. Se detuvo de nuevo y viró un poco la cabeza. – Espero que tengas suerte.

- Lo mismo digo.

Siguió su marcha, deseando que él la detuviese, que le suplicase que se quedase, pero no sucedió nada de eso. Cuando llegó a la salida del parque, lágrimas fugitivas escaparon de sus azules ojos y descendieron destellantes por sus mejillas.

Al día siguiente, el inspector Nakamori despedía a su hija en el aeropuerto. – Cuando cambies de opinión, llámame e iré a por ti en el primer vuelo.

- No te preocupes papá. – Sonrió.

- Confío en ti, Hakuba. – Le miró seriamente. – Si le ocurre algo…

- No pasará nada. Si necesita algo ya tiene mi dirección en Londres y tiene mis teléfonos. – Sonrió el detective inglés.

- Saguru me ayudará a instalarme. – Besó la mejilla del policía. – Estaré bien.

La chica miró la entrada del aeropuerto y se entristeció al ver que no venía.

- Aoko, debemos irnos. Ya han anunciado la última llamada.

Ella asintió y cogió su bolsa del suelo. – Adiós papá. Te quiero. – Se giró, mirando de reojo la entrada, y se dirigió a la puerta de su vuelo.

Hakuba vio cómo se alejaba con la cabeza agachada. Miró al padre y le tendió la mano. – Cuidaré de ella inspector, no se preocupe.

- Confío en ti. – Le dijo estrechándole la mano.

Cogió su bolsa. – Hasta la vista. – Y siguió a la chica, con solo dos palabras rondándole por la cabeza. – "Ladrón idiota."

- ¿Estás bien Aoko? – Le preguntó el castaño cuando estaban esperando en la fila para entrar al avión.

- Si, claro. – Sonrió forzosamente y miró a su amigo. – Voy a ir a Londres, mi sueño.

- No te veo tan emocionada como quieres aparentar.

Bajó la mirada y apretó el asa de su bolsa. – Pensé que vendría.

Él abrió la boca, pero vio más allá de su amiga y sonrió. Cerró la boca y la agarró del brazo, saliéndose de la fila.

- Saguru… - Se sorprendió. - ¿Qué haces?

Él le cogió la bolsa de entre las manos y volvió a sonreír. – Aún hay tiempo.

Ella le miró interrogante. – Aoko…

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar esa voz. Se giró y vio a su amigo de la infancia frente a ella. – Kaito…

El castaño se alejó, dejándoles intimidad. El mago ladrón se frotaba las manos, nervioso, a la vez que caminaba hacia ella. Le miró a los ojos cuando estuvo cerca de ella. – Aoko yo… - Suspiró derrotado, cerrando los ojos, bajó la cabeza y las manos. – No me parecía bien que… Siendo amigos desde hace años… terminásemos así. Pero lo cierto es… - La miró a los ojos de nuevo, decidido. – Que estoy cansado de ser tu amigo.

La joven sintió como si le aplastasen el corazón con una apisonadora. Tomó valor y cogió aire. – Lo entiendo, soy demasiado plasta, cabezota, bruta, chillona… - Enumeró amargamente.

- No te lo voy a negar. Pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. – Al escuchar eso, lo miró interrogativa. Él la cogió las manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica. – Estoy cansado de ser tu amigo porque te amo. Con todo mi corazón. – Aoko sintió que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. – No quiero que te vayas, pero sé que debes hacerlo, y no puedo impedírtelo. – Bajó la cabeza. – Sé… Sé que no sientes lo mismo, y que crees que soy un mago de cuarta, un ladrón de pacotilla y un idiota pervertido. – Los dos soltaron una risita. – Pero… - La volvió a mirar a los ojos. – Es lo que siento, y no puedo cambiarlo.

La chica se había quedado muda, pero no podía apartar tampoco la mirada de su rostro, tan decidido y sincero. – Aoko. – Ella se giró y vio al detective inglés. – Debemos irnos ya.

Volvió a mirar a su amigo, el cual miraba a su contrincante, y volvió a mirarla a ella. – Debes irte.

Soltó sus manos y se las puso en los bolsillos del pantalón, viendo cómo se iban.

Entregaron sus billetes y se encaminaron al pasillo. Pero antes de entrar a él, se paró y se giró, para ver al mago girándose e irse con la cabeza agachada. Vio a la azafata cerrar la puertita de entrada tras ellos al ser los últimos a entrar y se mordió el labio. - ¡Kaito! – Gritó a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos los presentes la mirasen curiosos y buscasen al tal Kaito. El aludido se giró sorprendido. Ella sabía que era el centro de atención, pero no le importó. - ¡Te quiero!

Al chico se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió, al igual que ella. Empezaron a acercarse, pero ella no pudo continuar al encontrarse con la valla. Él llegó por el otro lado, pero como había doble valla, no pudieron acercarse demasiado, sólo lo suficiente para que sus manos se juntasen. – Te llamaré.

- Todos los días. – Le pidió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se separaron y Aoko volvió junto con el inglés. Se encaminaron hacia el avión, bajo la atenta mirada del ladrón y las personas emocionadas de la Terminal.

El avión despegó y la chica siguió derramando lágrimas silenciosas mirando por la ventilla, haciendo que su amigo fuese el único que se diese cuenta. – No te preocupes Aoko, volverás a verle. Sale mucho en los periódicos, es conocido mundialmente.

- Sabes que no es lo mismo. – Rezongó ella. – Y no veo el día que vuelva a Japón. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar. – Ni siquiera tengo nada suyo, sólo mis recuerdos.

El detective bajó la mirada, pensando en las palabras adecuadas para animarla. Pero algo llamó su atención y sonrió. – Yo no estaría tan seguro. – Ella le miró interrogante. - ¿Qué es lo que tienes en el dedo? – La joven miró curiosa, y al ver a lo que se refería rió.

Tenía un anillo de plata sencillo. No era mucho, pero para ella lo era todo. Besó el anillo y lo estuvo contemplando horas, hasta que el sueño la derrotó.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Miró el anillo melancólica. No se lo había quitado nunca.

- ¿Sigue sin llamarte? – Le preguntó su amiga.

Bajó la mirada entristecida. – Estoy muy preocupada. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? – Dijo con temor.

- Olvídalo ya Aoko. – Dijo una voz varonil a su lado. Miraron y vieron a un chico rubio de ojos azules. – No entiendo cómo le puedes ser fiel si, según tú, es un mujeriego. Seguro que ya te ha olvidado y deja de llamarte para que te des cuenta de que no le importas. En cambio yo nunca te haría eso. – Se pasó una mano por su cabello engominado.

Aiko rodó los ojos cansada y miró a su amiga, que tenía un semblante serio. – Que te quede bien claro. – Empezó la chica para defender a su amiga. – Aoko está muy enamorada de kuroba, y esta faceta tuya de ser compasivo con ella para que caiga fácilmente entre tus brazos no colará con ella. Él nunca haría lo que has dicho, por lo que me han contado él es un caballero, no como tú. – Se reincorporó y se encaró al rubio. – Si crees que así te la llevarás al catre, como has hecho con casi todas las del campus, estás muy equivocado. – Recogió sus cosas y las de su amiga. La cogió de la mano y la hizo levantar. – Vamos Aoko. – Y abandonaron la casi vacía aula.

Bajaron por las escaleras, pero la joven de ojos azules iba como una autómata, siendo guiada por su amiga. No se percataba de nada a su alrededor. - ¿Aoko?

Las dos se detuvieron y Aiko miró hacia atrás. – Hakuba.

Aoko, al darse cuenta de quién era, se soltó de la chica y corrió a los brazos de su amigo, llorando amargamente. El inglés se quedó estático. – A… Aoko, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Y si él tiene razón? ¿Y si ya me ha olvidado?

El joven la miró comprensivo al entender de quién hablaba. - ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Le acarició el largo cabello cariñosamente.

- El idiota de Coppelfod. – Respondió Aiko.

El detective miró a la chica y miró de nuevo a su amiga. – Aoko, no te tomes enserio lo que te haya dicho ese imbécil. Creo conocer a Kuroba, y estoy seguro que piensa en ti constantemente. No te habrá llamado por algún motivo, pero seguro que está deseando escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

Aoko levantó la cabeza de su pecho y lo miró con ojos llorosos, pero sonriente. – Gracias Saguru.

- No hay por qué darlas. – Sonrió. Bueno, será mejor que vayas a descansar.

- ¿Has venido a ver a cierta científica? – Preguntó Aiko acercándose. Aoko lo miró pícaramente.

Saguru se sonrojó levemente pero no apartó la mirada de las chicas. – No sé de qué me hablas.

- Ya. – Dijeron las dos irónicamente.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras, yendo cada uno a su residencia y a su casa. Pero no se habían dado cuenta que alguien había estado escuchando la conversación, escondido entre las sombras.

El día dio paso a la tarde, y la tarde a la noche. La joven de Tokio durmió todo lo que quiso a lo largo de la tarde, hasta que golpearon a la puerta, haciéndola despertar.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga. – Aoko, toda la residencia va a salir de marcha a Picadilli Street, ¿te vienes?

Se lo pensó un poco. – No, gracias. Necesito estudiar, los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y no he tocado mucho los libros.

- Está bien, nos vemos.

- Adiós. – Cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Pasaron unas horas y ella seguía haciendo resúmenes y esquemas bajo la luz de la lámpara de sobremesa. Pero, de pronto, la luz se apagó, dejándola a oscuras.

Pensó que se había fundido la bombilla y se fue a encender la del cuarto, pero no se encendía. – Genial. – Suspiró. – Un apagón.

De repente, escuchó un ruido tras la puerta y se giró alarmada. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de su cuarto. - ¿Hola?

Se encaminó por el pasillo de la residencia, sólo iluminado por los rayos de luz de luna que entraban por las ventanas.

- ¿Aiko? ¿Sophie? ¿Megan? No tiene gracia. Coppelfod, como hayas sido tú te juro que te ahogo en el Támesis. – Dijo con ira.

Llegó hasta la sala, pero no vio a nadie al estar tan oscuro. Sólo estaba alumbrada ella por la luna. – No querría ser ese tal Coppelfod.

La joven se quedó estática, creyendo que sus oídos la engañaban. Notó que alguien caminaba y ante ella apareció una figura que conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se empañaron. – Kaito…

El ladrón sonrió. – Me vas a gastar el nombre.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que casi se cayesen. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mojándole la camisa con sus lágrimas. - ¡Idiota! – Le golpeó con los puños sobre el pecho. – Me tenías muy preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo.

El mago sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente, acariciándole el cabello. – Yo también te he echado de menos.

Ella rió y separó la cabeza para mirarle. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Acarició su rostro con una mano, contemplando su belleza bajo los rayos de luna. – No podía aguantar un segundo más sin estar a tu lado. No poder verte, ni abrazarte, ni besarte… - La chica sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban y el joven sonrió. – Con solo escucharte no me bastaba. Eres como una droga. Voy a quedarme junto a ti.

- ¿Y qué pasa con tu venganza? – Cuestionó ella.

El ladrón se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un zafiro de él, que brillaba con extrañas tonalidades bajo la luz de luna. – Cumplida. Están encerrados, pagando todos los crímenes que han cometido. Sólo me falta procurar que no vuelva a hacer daño. – Dijo refiriéndose al diamante.

- Seguro que lo conseguirás. – Volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaban felices de tener a la persona amada entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sabes? Siento que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo.

- ¿A si? – Ella lo volvió a mirar al notar que su mano la elevaba suavemente por el mentón.

- Si. – Su rostro se acercó al de ella y juntaron sus frentes. – Llevo años deseando probar tus labios, y me estoy muriendo de ganas.

Ella se sonrojó hasta la punta de la raíz y el mago sonrió. Sus rostros se separaron, al igual que sus cuerpos, pero se volvieron a juntar al agarrarlo ella por el cuello de la camisa y atraerlo. – Ya estás tardando, mago de cuarta.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero hizo lo que le pidió y sus labios se juntaron, comenzando a besarse tiernamente. La pasión guardada durante tanto tiempo cedió y sus besos se convirtieron en fogosos. Él la agarró por las caderas, acercándola más a su cuerpo, y ella rodeó su cuello.

Sus rostros se separaron por la falta de aire y se quedaron con las frentes unidas. Respiraban agitadamente. – Te quiero Aoko, sólo para mí.

Ella rió. – Eres un agarrado, Kid.

El mago sonrió. – Un ladrón no comparte su tesoro con nadie.

- Y no quiero que lo hagas. Siempre serás el ladrón de mi corazón.

Volvieron a besarse, demostrándose su amor bajo la atenta mirada de la luna y de sus acompañantes en el cielo nocturno.

FIN


	13. Entre barrotes

_**Entre **__**barrotes**_

Era noche abierta. Las luces de la ciudad de Tokio se reflejaban en el despejado cielo. La voz de la ciudad se escuchaba varios kilómetros en la periferia.

Un taxi se alejaba de la bulliciosa ciudad a campo abierto. El conductor no dejaba de sintonizar los canales de la radio, pero al ver que no había señal por esa zona, desistió y apagó el aparato.

Posó las manos en el volante y miró al frente aburrido. Al rato, miró por el retrovisor interior y se fijó en el rostro de su cliente. – Es una bonita noche, ¿no cree señorita? – Intentó iniciar alguna conversación.

La chica asintió, pero no pronunció palabra. Sus ojos azules miraban el exterior del vehículo con una expresión de melancolía.

El taxista insistió en conversar con la chica. – Las noticias anunciaban que iba a llover.

La muchacha oteó el cielo y vio alguna nube negra acercarse por el horizonte. – Aún no es tarde. – Pronunció por primera vez desde que le había dicho a dónde dirigirse.

Siguieron el trayecto en silencio, el taxista no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con la joven de cabello alborotado que se sentaba detrás de él, y ella agradeció interiormente el silencio.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en el asiento de cuero. Nunca le habían gustado los olores que desprendían los taxis, a saber qué habrían hecho en el asiento que en ese momento estaba ella sentada, pero no había otra opción. No había autobuses de línea regular que se trasladasen a ese lugar, y menos de noche. Y si los autobuses no se trasladaban a ese lugar, menos los trenes. Así que su única opción fue coger un taxi.

El coche llegó hasta la puerta de un gran edificio solitario y se detuvo. El conductor se viró hasta su cliente. - ¿Quiere que la espere?

La muchacha dudó la respuesta, miró a través de la ventana a la lejanía y negó después de un tiempo. Volvió a mirar al taxista con una sonrisa triste. – Gracias pero no se preocupe. Dígame cuánto ha sido la carrera, por favor. – Dijo abriendo su bolso y sacando el monedero de dentro.

El taxi se alejaba por donde había llegado y la chica lo observó desaparecer entre la oscuridad. Miró el tenebroso edificio. La entrada estaba alumbrada por dos farolas. Algunas ventanas estaban alumbradas, signo de que había vida en su interior.

Sintió un escalofrío, pero se repuso y avanzó segura hasta la puerta. Se detuvo y llamó al timbre.

Al poco tiempo, un hombre bien ataviado le abrió la puerta, aunque las sombras lo ocultaban mayoritariamente. - La hora de visita ha concluido. Vuelva mañana.

- Ya sé que no es la hora de visita, pero necesito verlo. – Dijo tranquila y sin ningún titubeo en la voz.

El hombre se asomó más y la joven pudo ver mejor su traje de policía. Las llaves que llevaba colgando en el cinturón y una porra. - ¿Quién eres? – La chica volvió a sacar su cartera del bolso y le extendió una tarjeta. El agente se quedó titubeando unos segundos y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos. – Lo… Lo siento… No la había reconocido señorita. – Dijo devolviéndole la tarjeta. – Entre por favor.

El agente la dejó paso y la joven entró, dejando que el policía cerrase la puerta tras ella. Se quedaron en penumbra hasta que la hizo caminar hasta una reja. Al otro lado había un hombre rellenito echando una cabezada sentado de mala manera en una silla de madera.

El hombre que acompañaba a la joven golpeó las rejas y el hombre del otro lado se despertó sobresaltado. - ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? ¿Quieres que me de un ataque al corazón o qué?

- No me caerá esa suerte. – Le reprochó su compañero.

El otro le miró entrecortadamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. - ¿Y esa chica? No me digas que te traes la diversión al trabajo. – Dijo picaronamente.

- No digas jilipolleces. – Dijo molesto. – Viene de visita.

- No es la hora de visitas. – Dijo reticente.

- Ya pero…

El hombre observó a la chica detenidamente, haciendo que se sintiese incómoda. – Ajá… Ya sé quién es… - Suspiró resignado. – De acuerdo… Sólo porque es ella. – Se levantó y abrió la reja para dejar entrar a la muchacha. – Deje el bolso aquí. – Dijo cerrando la puerta de nuevo. – Tranquila, es por su seguridad. – Sonrió.

La joven hizo lo que le dijo el policía y lo siguió por los largos pasillos, cruzando puertas y rejas. Llegaron hasta una puerta de acero con una ventanita a la altura de la cabeza tapada también con el mismo material de la puerta. - ¿Le tienen separado de los demás? – Cuestionó la chica.

El policía no dijo ni una palabra y abrió la puerta, dejando ver una habitación con una reja dividiéndola por la mitad. Entró algo reticente e intentó observar entre la oscuridad.

El policía encendió las luces y se acercó a los barrotes. Sacó su porra y empezó a golpearlos haciendo un inmenso ruido. - ¡Despierta chaval! ¡Tienes visita! – Gritó.

La chica entrecerró los ojos molesta por el ruido. Cuando el agente se detuvo, observó al otro lado de la habitación que había un cabestro y algo que se movía encima.

La persona que estaba acostada se levantó gruñendo por haberle despertado y se sentó al borde, tapándose la cara con las manos. – Aún es de noche…

- Tienes visita. – Repitió el policía y poniéndose en una esquina de la habitación. – Así que no te quejes.

- Pues dile que venga mañana. – Se quejó el chico bajando las manos y con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza agachada. – Que no… - Subió el rostro y abrió sus ojos azules esperando encontrar al agente. – Son… Ho… - Se sorprendió al ver a la chica allí, y lo demostró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. – Ras… - Se quedó paralizado por la vista que tenía ante él. – Aoko… - Susurró en un suspiro casi inaudible, pero suficiente para que el eco llegase hasta ella.

- Hola Kaito. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El chico se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a los barrotes. - ¿Qué… Qué hace aquí?

- He venido a verte. ¿No querías que viniese?

- No… Bueno si… - El mago no sabía qué decir. - ¿Por qué has venido?

Aoko miró al agente apoyado en la pared seriamente. - ¿Le importa?

El hombre chasqueó la lengua molesto y se dirigió a la salida. – Cinco minutos. – Y cerró la puerta tras él.

- Vigila que no nos espíe. – Dijo ella mirando a su amigo.

Él asintió mirando la puerta. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué importa por qué esté? – Dijo con la cabeza agachada.

- A mi me importa.

- ¿Hace mucho que te trasladaron? – Intentó desviar la conversación.

- ¿De celda? No, esta mañana. ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Insistió en su pregunta.

- Lo sé… Todo. – Le miró a los ojos con lágrimas, haciendo que el ladrón se sorprendiese. – Por qué te convertiste en Kid, por qué robas. Tu venganza.

Él aún estaba sorprendido. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ellos me lo contaron. – Bajó la mirada de nuevo.

El ladrón abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Ellos? ¡Aoko esa gente es peligrosa! ¡Podrían matarte!

- Lo sé… Pero si hago lo que me dicen estaremos a salvo.

- ¿C… Cómo que si haces lo que te digan?

Ella le miró a los ojos. – He hecho un trato con ellos. Si hago lo que me digan, harán que sigas vivo. Si me niego…

- ¡Niégate! – Le obligó.

- P… Pero te matarán…

- ¡No me importa! ¡Que vengan! ¡Que me peguen un tiro! ¡Que me acuchillen! ¡Les estaré esperando gustoso! – Extendió los brazos y la agarró por los hombros, haciendo que ella se acercase más a él y quedar más cerca el uno del otro. – Si sé que estás corriendo algún peligro por mi culpa… No podré vivir con eso. Preferiría estar muerto.

A la chica la brotaban lágrimas de los ojos. – Por favor Kaito, no lo hagas más difícil… - Susurró entre sollozos.

No pudo terminar, ya que se encontró unos labios presionando los suyos fuertemente. Al principio no supo qué hacer, pero sintió que él aflojó la fuerza y la besó dulcemente. Ella le agarró del cuello de la camisa y correspondió el beso.

Los barrotes no dejaban que sus rostros se acomodasen para intensificar el beso, pero para ellos fue suficiente. Las lágrimas de ella hacían que su unión fuese dulce, pero también amarga.

Se separaron respirando agitadamente y sus frentes se juntaron. – Por favor… No lo hagas.

Ella le miró a los ojos y le acarició dulcemente el rostro con una mano. – Ya es tarde.

- No. – Negó el ladrón mago. – Nunca es tarde.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y se asomó el agente. Kaito miró al policía y Aoko bajó la mirada tristemente. La volvió a subir. – Para mí si.

Acercó su rostro y le susurró para que él sólo pudiese escucharlo. – Yo también te quiero. – Le besó en la comisura de los labios. – Adiós. – Y se fue por el largo pasillo.

El mago vio impotente cómo se marchaba y miró al agente aún en la puerta. - ¡Deténgala! ¡Va a hacer una locura!

El agente sonrió fríamente y cruzó los brazos. – No te preocupes Kid, la cuidaremos bien. – El chico se quedó estático mientras veía cómo el hombre reía a carcajadas y apagaba la luz, dejándolo a oscuras. – Estás en una situación de doble filo chaval. Si haces algo mueres, al igual que ella, y si ella hace algo indebido mueres, al igual que la mataremos a ella. ¿Qué harás? – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba la puerta.

El chico cayó de rodillas iluso. Sus manos agarraban con fuerza los barrotes que lo aprisionaban. Cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Aoko!

En la salida, el policía que la había dejado entrar estaba junto a ella. - ¿Quiere que llame a un taxi?

- No se preocupe. Gracias por su amabilidad. – Y se marchó por la carretera caminando.

Cuando el agente cerró la puerta, un coche negro se dejó ver encendiendo las luces. Al principio la luz de los faros la cegó y cerró los ojos, pero cuando se acostumbró, avanzó hasta él y se subió en la parte trasera. – Has tardado, Champagne.

Aoko miró fríamente al hombre rubio que iba al volante y que había empezado a conducir. – Había un idiota que no me dejaba pasar, además, que le metieron en una celda muy alejada.

- Es lo que tienen las celdas especiales. ¿Ya estás segura de que está a salvo?

- Si. Pero si me entero de que le tocan un solo pelo, nuestro trato se acabó, Gin.

El rubio dio una calada al cigarrillo. – Tranquila Champagne. – Soltó el humo. – Tú procura también mantener el trato. – Y se fundieron en la oscura noche. Antes del amanecer llovería.

FIN


	14. El gran tesoro

_**El gran tesoro**_

Un chico de unos veinte años avanzaba por el pasillo de su casa tranquilamente. Llegó hasta una puerta y la abrió sin titubeos. Al frente, vio un retrato de su fallecido padre sonriéndole confiadamente.

El joven sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a la imagen. La observó durante unos pocos minutos y luego hizo girar el retrato hasta hacer aparecer un hueco por donde pasar.

Atravesó el hueco y el retrato giró de nuevo, mostrando otra imagen completamente diferente de su antecesor.

El cuarto secreto, antes perteneciente a su padre, estaba repleto de máquinas para sus trucos de magia, retratos de su padre y noticias del ladrón más buscado del mundo.

Él no quiso tocar nada de ahí, quería que fuese su santuario. Lo único que hizo fue recolectar más noticias del ladrón en su memoria. Todos los que conocían su secreto lo aceptaban alegremente.

Miró cada uno de los retratos colgados. Las dos caras de su padre se mostraban en ese cuarto secreto. Suspiró. – Esta noche… Padre, terminará todo.

Se acercó hasta un armario empotrado en la pared y lo abrió, mostrando un traje que, lo más seguro, dejaría de vestir a partir de esa noche. Cogió el traje blanco cuidadosamente y se vistió con él. Tan sólo le quedaban un par de accesorios cuando notó que el cuadro se movía.

Se giró y se topó con unos ojos azules que tanto conocía y adoraba contemplar a todas horas. Sonrió tiernamente. – Deberías estar en cama.

La chica, de su misma edad, gruñó molesta. – Estoy cansada de estar acostada. – Se acercó hasta donde estaba él. - ¿Te vas ya?

El chico asintió cogiendo el monóculo del armario. – Debería haberme ido hace tiempo pero… - Se puso la lente en su ojo derecho e iba a coger la chistera, pero la chica a su lado se le adelantó. La miró curioso y ella se la puso en la cabeza sonriente. Él sonrió. – Me cuesta demasiado separarme de ti, sobre todo en este estado.

- No te preocupes. – Le colocó la corbata.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? – Le reprochó él.

La joven le tiró hacia abajo la roja corbata, sorprendiendo al mago, y sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Sus bocas ya no eran desconocidas para ellos, pero aún así la exploraban cada vez que se unían. Ella rompió el beso sonriente, dejando al chico a medias. Él se acercó en busca de más pero la chica le puso su dedo índice en los labios. – Ah no, en cuanto vuelvas, puede que te dé más.

El mago arqueó una ceja. - ¿Puede?

- Bueno… Eso depende de cómo te portes luego. – Dijo ronroneante.

El ladrón sonrió y juntó sus frentes. – Volveré pronto.

- Confío en ello. – Se miraron a los ojos. – Ten mucho cuidado. – En su voz se le podía notar lo preocupada que estaba.

Él asintió y acarició sus mejillas tiernamente. La chica pudo ver un reflejo pícaro en sus ojos y él le robó fugazmente un beso antes de irse.

La chica gritó frustrada. – Que sepas que por esto tendrás menos luego.

El ladrón sonrió con su cara de póquer mientras traspasaba el hueco y se ponía sus guantes blancos. – Eso ya lo veremos.

La chica sonrió y observó al padre del chico. – Por favor Toichi, cuide de él. – En ese momento, se llevó las manos al estómago por el dolor que empezó a sentir de repente. – No… Ahora no… - Cayó al suelo de rodillas. – Kaito…

Escuchó que la puerta de la entrada de la casa se abrió y miró al cuadro temerosa. - ¿Hola?

La chica se relajó un poco e intentó gritar, pero le fue imposible a causa del dolor. – Ayuda… Por favor… - Dijo susurrante.

El retrato se abrió y se asomó una mujer por él. - ¿Hay al…? ¡Aoko! – Corrió hacia ella antes de que se cayese. – Aguanta pequeña… Todo acabará pronto.

Una figura blanca atravesaba el oscuro cielo hasta su destino. Su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente estaba junto a la persona que más quería. Sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que ocurría algo, pero no sabía el qué.

Sus instintos le decían que diese la vuelta y corriese a su lado, pero si hacía eso, su preocupación se alargaría más días, y eso no lo podía permitir. No quería que ella sufriese más esa angustia.

Se posó suavemente en una azotea y sacó unos prismáticos. Observó la acción policial que se montaba a sus pies. – Parece ser que me han visto. – Sonrió. – Perfecto.

El inspector Nakamori no paraba de dar órdenes a todos sus agentes. – Y tened cuidado, es un maestro del disfraz. – Suspiró cansado. – Aunque lo diga siempre nunca aprenderán.

- ¡Inspector! – Se giró y vio a un agente corriendo hacia él. – Tiene una llamada.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo para llamadas. – Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Pero… - Iba a insistir él cuando unos gritos de asombro inundaron el lugar.

- ¡Es kid! – Gritó el inspector. - ¡Esta vez no escapará! – Y corrió dentro del edificio.

El agente se puso el teléfono de nuevo en la oreja. – Lo siento señora, pero ahora Kid está actuando, le diré que le llame luego. – Y colgó.

- ¡Eh! – Gritó la mujer al teléfono. – Mierda. – Dijo colgando y arrojándolo al asiento del copiloto. Miró al asiento trasero desde el retrovisor interior mientras conducía. Vio el rostro pálido de la chica. – Respira Aoko, pronto llegaremos.

En un despacho del edificio custodiado, una figura blanca agarraba un rubí en alto y lo miraba mientras los rayos de luna la atravesaban. – Por fin.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y un hombre con bigote y traje verde apareció. - ¡Kid!

El mago se giró y sonrió con su cara de póquer. – Buenas noches, inspector.

- Esta será la última vez que robes. – Dijo acercándose a él.

- Ya lo creo inspector.

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta. - ¿Te vas a entregar?

- No. – Dijo como si nada el mago. – Ya he encontrado la joya que andaba buscando, y no tengo más razones.

- ¿Todo ha sido por buscar ese rubí?

- Pensé que, al encontrarla, me sentiría completo. Pero ahora, al tenerla entre mis manos, no siento nada de eso. Hace tiempo que encontré algo que hizo que me sintiera completo, pero aún así, siento como si me faltase algo.

El policía lo miró confuso. - ¡Inspector!

El aludido miró hacia el pasillo y vio al mismo agente que antes. - ¡Qué quieres ahora! ¿No ves que ya tengo a Kid entre mis manos?

El agente se detuvo resoplando al lado de su superior. – Lo lamento, pero es muy urgente.

El inspector miró al ladrón, que no se había movido. – No se preocupe, parece ser muy importante. No me moveré.

El agente le tendió el teléfono. – Diga… - Pero no pudo continuar por el grito que le pegaron desde el otro lado y se tuvo que apartar el aparato. Se lo volvió a poner. – A ver, tranquilícese, no la entiendo. – Estuvo escuchando cuando su tez se volvió blanca. - ¿Qué ha dicho? – Gritó. - ¿Que mi hija está en el hospital? – Es información le cayó al ladrón como si le hubiesen clavado cien puñales. - ¿Y dónde está en imbécil de su hijo?

- "Lo tiene delante." – Se recriminó a sí mismo el mago. – "Idiota, idiota… Debí haberle hecho caso a mis instintos y volver."

- En seguida voy hacia ahí. – El inspector colgó y miró al mago. – Acabemos con esto de una vez, tengo prisa.

El mago volvió al mundo real y miró al hombre. – Yo también estoy algo apurado. – Dijo con voz ronca.

Nakamori corrió hacia él, pero el mago fue más rápido e hizo explotar una bomba de humo que atontó al policía. – Maldición…

- Vaya junto a su hija, le necesita. – Pudo escuchar antes que la figura desapareciese entre el humo. – Hasta siempre, inspector.

Cuando el humo se disipó, el mago había desaparecido, pero había dejado una nota. El inspector la leyó y sonrió. – Hasta la vista, Kid.

Un chico de cabello alborotado y ojos azules corría apresurado por los pasillos llenos de habitaciones hasta que encontró a alguien conocido. - ¡Mamá! - La mujer se giró y vio a su hijo deteniéndose a su lado asfixiado. - ¿Dónde…?

- Primero. – Dijo autoritaria su madre. – Respira. Segundo…

La mujer le dio una colleja en la nuca. - ¡Ay! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Por idiota, mira que dejarla sola… - Le reprochó.

El joven ladrón bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. – Si, soy un idiota que deja a la mujer que más ama sola.

- Tranquilo. – La mujer sonrió. – Está ahí dentro, deseando verte.

Kaito miró la puerta que le señaló su madre y tragó nervioso. Avanzó hasta ella y posó la mano en el pomo. Estaba nervioso por lo que se encontraría al otro lado. Respiró hondo y entró.

Al otro lado, se encontró a la chica en la cama algo pálida y con los ojos cerrados. Cerró tras él y se acercó hasta ella. – A… Aoko…

La aludida abrió sus azules ojos y miró al chico. Sus ojos estaban centelleantes y su sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. – Has tardado.

- Lo siento de veras. – Se arrepintió él. – Si no me hubiese ido…

Vio que la chica le extendía una mano y se la tomó tiernamente. La atrajo hasta ella y la besó, para luego acercarla a su mejilla. – Si no te hubieses ido, hubieras perdido a Pandora. – Lo miró a los ojos. – Pero ya todo ha terminado.

Kaito la besó en la frente agradecido por su comprensión. – Te quiero.

Ella sonrió. – Y yo a ti.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Perfectamente. Siento como si hubiese adelgazado de repente cuatro kilos.

El mago empezó a mirar por toda la habitación. - ¿Dónde…?

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una enfermera con un bulto cubierto de sábanas entre sus manos. La madre del muchacho estaba tras ella sonriente. – Señores Kuroba… - La enfermera se acercó hasta la cama y le tendió el bulto a la chica. – Enhorabuena. – Aoko destapó la sábana y vieron una cabeza pequeña y con los ojos cerrados. – Es una niña muy sana. – Anunció la mujer tiernamente.

El matrimonio miró orgulloso a su hija. Kaito vio la imagen de madre e hija y le pareció lo más hermoso del mundo. En ese momento ya estaba completo del todo.

Se sentó junto a ellas en la cama y le acarició el rostro a su pequeña. Al notar el tacto, la bebe abrió los ojos, mostrando un color azul como el de sus progenitores. Miraba a las personas que estaban ante ella curiosa.

- ¿Cómo la llamaremos? – Preguntó Aoko.

- No sé… ¿Qué te parece Kaori? – Dijo él.

- No está mal… Pero me gusta más Kaoru. – Dijo su mujer.

- Kaoru… Suena mejor. ¿Verdad Kaoru? – Le sonrió a la pequeña y ella giró su cabecita curiosa.

Aoko miró al frente y vio a su suegra y a su padre que acababa de llegar. Se encontraba llorando por la emoción. – Vengan a conocer a su nieta. – Sonrió.

Los dos abuelos se acercaron y contemplaron a la recién nacida. Nadie sabía lo que les depararía el futuro, pero si estaban seguros que la pequeña Kaoru haría grandes cosas.

FIN


	15. Corazón dividido

_**Corazón dividido**_

Todos los días, desde que suena el despertador por la mañana hasta que me quedo dormida acompañada por las estrellas, mi corazón pertenece sólo a un hombre.

En ese intermedio, en esas pocas horas que sobran del día, mi corazón vuela hacia otro.

Y sólo en contadas ocasiones del día mi corazón se parte y va hacia los dos hombres, y es cuando aparece el hombre de mis sueños, con siquiera nombrarlo un instante, mis pensamientos durante unos minutos se dividen y van hacia los dos.

No entiendo los asuntos del corazón, debería odiar al hombre que se me aparece en mis sueños, y estar molesta con el hombre que ocupa mis pensamientos la mayor parte del tiempo.

El hombre de mis sueños hace que mi padre parezca un idiota, siempre escapando de él. Todo el mundo lo adora, sobre todo las mujeres. Es un caballero, tan galán… Roba suspiros en donde quiera que vaya, incluso cuando sólo escuchan sobre él. Maldito ladrón de pacotilla… Quiero que salgas de mi cabeza… Quiero odiarte… Quiero verte cara a cara y maravillarme con tus ojos… ¡Basta Aoko! Tienes que odiarle…

Tengo que odiarle porque… Hace que por unos instantes, el sentimiento que guardo desde hace años dentro de mí disminuya. Ese mago de pacotilla, tan pervertido… Mujeriego… No puedo evitar pelearme con él, al igual que no puedo evitar estar enamorada de mi amigo de la infancia… Mi mejor amigo.

Lo que más me molesta, es que él adora a ese ladrón de blanco. Quizás porque es mago, como él… O porque llevan el mismo arma… La verdad es que no lo sé.

¿Cómo se sentirá él si supiese mis sentimientos sobre el ladrón? Se burlaría de mí… Me diría que estoy loca por pensar en eso.

¿Y cómo actuaría si supiese lo que siento por él? Se reiría en mis narices… Tiene a todo un club de fan para él sólo. Sus admiradoras son las más guapas de todo el instituto, tiene para elegir, y nunca seré una de las candidatas de su corazón.

Así que sólo puedo aspirar a soñar. A soñar con los dos hombres de mi vida y de mi corazón. Tengo el corazón dividido entre dos hombres a los que no debería amar y nunca me corresponderán.

Una chica de cabello moreno y algo alborotado, con unos ojos azules intensos, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la estaban llamando.

Sólo salió de ellos cuando la zarandearon algo brusco. Parpadeó un par de veces y se encontró con unos ojos azules tan intensos como los suyos. - ¡Idiota! ¿Pero qué haces?

- Te llevo llamando desde hace media hora y no respondías Aoko.

- ¡Qué exagerado! – Exclamó un castaño de brazos cruzados. – No habrá pasado más de un minuto.

- Tú no te metas pomposo. – Le miró entrecortadamente el chico de cabello moreno y alborotado.

Aoko suspiró resignada y se levantó para recoger sus cosas, ya que las clases habían finalizado. - ¿Y? – Le preguntó a su amigo mientras recogía sus libros. - ¿Qué es lo que querías?

El mago la miró. – Que te acompaño a casa.

La chica terminó de recoger y miró al chico interrogante. – Pero si viven en la otra punta.

- Ya… Pero tengo cosas que hacer por ahí, y tu casa me pilla de camino y…

La joven suspiró resignada y cogió la cartera. – Puedes venir a comer a casa. Total… No creo que mi padre venga hasta mañana.

- Claro… - Pensó Saguru. – Por el robo de Kid de esta noche…

Una imagen atravesó a la chica como un rayo, visualizando al mago ladrón por unos instantes. Ese nombre se le grabó a fuego en la cabeza y la agitó negativamente.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – Inquirió su amigo al verla.

- No… Nada. – Volvió a mirarle. – Vamos ya.

- Si. – El chico comenzó a andar junto a ella. – Gracias por invitarme a comer.

- Pero si te ibas a invitar tú solito de todas formas. – Le dijo mirándolo entrecortadamente.

- Adiós Aoko. – Se despidió el inglés a la salida del instituto. – Adiós Kuroba. Ya nos veremos más tarde.

El mago rodó los ojos cansado. - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – Cuestionó la chica.

- Nada. Ese tío está loco.

- Pero al menos él no le levanta la falda a las chicas. – Le recriminó con la cabeza levantada.

- Yo soy único en mi especie. – Sonrió pícaramente.

Estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad y la chica se encontraba sola haciendo los deberes que le habían marcado cuando sonó el teléfono.

Dejó los apuntes algo molesta y se dirigió al teléfono. – ¿Diga? – Escuchó a la persona que le hablaba y suspiró resignada. – En seguida voy, ¿dónde estás? – La persona se lo dijo. – En seguida voy. – Dijo antes de colgar con un hilo de voz.

En cuanto colgó, se apoyó sobre el mueble donde estaba el aparato y agachó la cabeza. Otra vez, había escuchado ese nombre que la volvía loca. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y los volvió a abrir decidida. Corrió a recoger las cosas que necesitaba llevar, se puso una chaqueta, cogió las llaves, se puso los zapatos, y salió de la casa apresuradamente.

Antes de llegar a su destino ya veía a gente detenida en frente del edificio. Se detuvo unos instantes y cerró los ojos para concienciarse. Los abrió de nuevo y se metió entre la marabunta hasta llegar al cordón policial.

Se encontró con un agente de policía que la conocía y la dejó pasar. – No es necesario… Sólo es darle esto. – Dijo tendiéndole una carpeta.

- Lo siento pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto. – Dijo amablemente a la hija de su superior. – Se encuentra en el tercer piso, no tiene pérdida, está lleno de agentes. – Aoko alzó la vista hacia el edificio alumbrado por los focos de la policía y sobrevolado por helicópteros. - ¿Señorita?

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y asintió. – Si… Claro… - Pasó el cordón policial y se adentró en el edificio custodiado.

Estuvo esperando el ascensor mientras miraba cada dos por tres el reloj de pulsera. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el ascensor llegó hasta ella y se abrieron las puertas. Entró y le dio al botón que le dirigía al tercer piso.

Todo el tiempo se prometió a sí misma que le entregaría la carpeta a su padre y saldría rápidamente de allí antes de que él llegase. Justo cuando había pasado el segundo piso y estaba a punto de llegar al tercero, las luces del ascensor se apagaron y el elevador tembló, para luego detenerse.

Fue tan grande la sacudida que la chica se desequilibró y se golpeó contra la pared, para luego caer al suelo algo aturdida.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, adolorida por los golpes. Abrió los ojos y vio que la cabina era alumbrada por una luz roja. Se levantó e intentó mantener la calma. Cogió un par de veces aire y luego lo soltó. Cuando sintió que los temores desaparecieron, pulsó la alarma del ascensor para que la sacasen de allí.

Al ver que nadie iba a su ayuda, se empezó a desesperar y golpeó las puertas gritando. - ¡Eh! ¿Hay alguien? ¡Sáquenme de aquí! – Pero nadie respondía a su ayuda. – Por favor… - Dijo tristemente y susurrante. Dejó de golpear y se dirigió al otro lado de la puerta, se sentó apoyada en la pared y lo único que pudo hacer era esperar.

Los minutos de espera le parecieron horas, hasta que escuchó que alguien forzaba las puertas exteriores del elevador. Se levantó esperanzada. - ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!

Abrieron la puerta del aparato y se vio un hueco oscuro. - ¿Podrá pasar, señorita?

La chica midió el hueco mentalmente. – Creo que si. – Le dijo al desconocido.

Del hueco oscuro apareció una mano enguantada para ayudarla a subir. Ella cogió la carpeta de su padre y la metió en el bolso, para luego colgárselo. Avanzó hasta donde el hombre le tendía la mano y se la tomó.

Él empezó a tirar hacia fuera y ella se agarró al borde para que el hombre no hiciese tanta fuerza. Salió rozando por el hueco y se arrastró unos centímetros fuera y respiró algo agitada. – Creo que en estos casos, es mejor subir por las escaleras. – Le comentó el hombre.

Ella asintió. – Si, creo que si. – Se giró sonriente. – Muchas… Gra… Cias… - Dijo entrecortadamente al ver mejor la silueta de su salvador.

Gracias a la leve claridad que otorgaban las luces de emergencia, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre agachado junto a ella y con un sombrero de copa sobre su cabeza y vestía de blanco. Las sombras le cubrían el rostro, pero ella estaba totalmente a la claridad. – No hay de qué señorita, pero no entiendo porqué una joven tan hermosa estaba encerrada en un ascensor.

La chica en ese momento no podía razonar con normalidad. El hombre que a la vez odiaba en voz alta y amaba en sus sueños se encontraba ante ella, y le había salvado de estar encerrada dentro de un ascensor. Separó sus labios para hablar, pero sólo pudo tartamudear unas pocas palabras. – K… Kai…

El hombre se levantó. – Kaito Kid, para servirla, señorita. – Dijo inclinándose ante ella. - ¿Y con quién tengo el placer de conversar?

- A… Aoko… - Pudo pronunciar coherentemente.

- Aoko. – Repitió el ladrón en un susurro que a la chica le pareció tremendamente atractivo. – Es un bello nombre, pero no sé de qué me sorprendo, ya que mis ojos sólo pueden deslumbrar a la mujer más bella que han visto en su vida. – La chica se sonrojó ante el comentario del ladrón. Vio que le tendía una mano y ella titubeó. – Tranquila Aoko, no muerdo.

La chica finalmente se cogió de la mano enguantada de él y se puso de pie. Miró a todos lados y miró hacia la oscura cara del ladrón. - ¿Y… Y mi padre?

- No te preocupes, estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir. – La chica notó un tono pícaro en su madura voz. - ¿Puedo pedirte algo Aoko? – La joven lo interrogó con la mirada. – Ya que el sacarte de ahí dentro me ha retrasado un poco, me gustaría cobrarme algo a cambio.

La joven abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se alejó más de él. - ¿P… Pagarte? No tengo nada… No me traje ni dinero ni joyas…

- No busco ese tipo de cobro. – Dijo acercándose lentamente, terminando aprisionando a la chica contra la pared. – Sino otro que sólo puedes darme tú. – Dijo susurrante. La joven vio un extraño brillo en los ojos del ladrón al tenerlo tan cerca. Su cabeza se acercaba a ella lentamente, y ella sólo pudo abrir los labios hechizada por el embrujo que la aprisionaba.

Sus labios rozaron dulcemente con los del ladrón y ella cerró los ojos esperando el momento. No tenía miedo, era lo que más deseaba en sus más íntimos sueños, y en esos momentos su mente no razonaba como lo debía hacer.

Finalmente, el ladrón de guante blanco la besó. El beso era tímido e inexperto, pero ella correspondió igual. El ladrón profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica.

Ella al principio se sorprendió por la intrusa, pero dejó que explorase dentro de ella. Como ella no quería ser menos, introdujo la suya dentro de la boca del ladrón, explorando cada parte.

Finalmente, sus lenguas se enredaron, tentándose el uno al otro de detenerse. Pero el aire les faltaba y no tuvieron otro remedio que separarse. En medio del silencio sólo se podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de los dos. Le miró a los ojos con un ligero tinte rojo en las mejillas, pero aunque no le pudiese ver por las sombras que le cubrían el rostro, sabía que él también estaba sonrojado y la miraba. En ese beso sintieron los sentimientos que albergaba el otro.

En la lejanía, pudieron escuchar las sirenas que se aproximaban por las calles de la ciudad. El mago ladrón se separó de la joven sin volverse. – Ha sido un placer, Aoko, pero debo partir. Espero que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo. – Estalló una bomba de luz, cegando por unos instantes a la chica.

Cuando pudo volver a ver, el ladrón había desaparecido. Su mente volvió a reaccionar con normalidad y se llevó la mano a la boca, aún hinchada por el beso. Gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la rabia que sentía. El haberse quedado paralizada ante su persona. Lloró desesperada y rodó hacia el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

Al día siguiente, la chica aún no podía quitarse lo sucedido de la cabeza. Cuando le hablaban, ella sólo contestaba con monosílabos.

Cierto mago no dejaba de mirarla preocupado durante toda la hora lectiva. No entendía lo que le ocurría, hasta que en un acto que ella hizo inconciente de llevarse la mano a los labios lo vio claro.

Cuando terminaron las clases, el mago se acercó hasta donde estaba ella sonriente. - ¿Vamos?

Su amiga no le miró, sino que siguió recogiendo las cosas. - ¿A dónde? – Dijo desganada.

- ¿A dónde va a ser? Te acompaño a casa.

- ¿Otra vez a comer?

- Si insistes tanto no podré negarme. – Dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

La chica terminó de recoger y empezó a andar sin mirar al chico ni una sola vez. – Claro.

Anduvieron rumbo a la casa de la chica en silencio todo el camino hasta que el mago comentó algo. – Celestes.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó desganada.

- Tu ropa interior. – Dijo como si nada, pero estaba preparado para el golpe, el grito y correr despavorido. Cosa que nunca ocurrió.

- Ah, vale.

Kaito la miró preocupado. - ¿Qué te pasa Aoko?

- No me pasa nada.

- Lo normal es que me hubieses intentado pegar, me hubieses gritado y hubieses corrido tras de mí.

La chica no contestó y preocupaba más al mago. – Kaito… - Se detuvo en medio de la calle. Y él con ella. - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – Todo sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Él la miró, titubeando la respuesta. - ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Quiero saber qué se siente cuando estás con la persona que amas en realidad.

Él no contestó de inmediato. – Sí, me he enamorado.

- ¿Qué se siente?

- Pues… Sientes que no puedes olvidarte de ella, ni de día ni de noche. Cuando estás con ella sientes como mariposas en el estómago. En tu mente está grabado su nombre a fuego. Y cuando cierras los ojos. – Dijo haciendo la acción. – Puedes verla.

Aoko escuchó a su amigo y se replanteó todo lo que le dijo. Cerró los ojos y ascendió la cabeza al cielo. - ¿Se puede sentir lo mismo hacia dos personas?

- ¿Sientes todo eso cuando piensas en dos personas diferentes? – Cuestionó el mago.

Ella asintió con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Y bajó la cabeza. – Por su culpa. – Dijo entrecortadamente.

- ¿Por culpa de quién?

Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en el día. Pudo ver los ojos azules cristalizados de ella. - ¡De él! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él el que tuvo que sacarme del ascensor? – Se abrazó en su amigo, que no hizo más que corresponderle el abrazo. – Le odio… Pero lo quiero.

El chico se quedó impactado al escuchar todo. – Aoko… - Susurró levemente, que a la chica le pareció tremendamente atractivo y conocido. – No llores por favor. – Dijo al notar que su camisa estaba húmeda.

- No estoy llorando. – Dijo entre hipos.

- Mentirosa. – Sonrió levemente. Miró hacia todos lados y la cogió de la mano. – Ven, sígueme. – Llegaron hasta un parque e hizo que la chica se sentase. Se sentó junto a ella y le tendió un pañuelo. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Gracias. – Dijo asintiendo y secándose las lágrimas. – Pareceré una tonta por ponerme así. – Cerró los ojos y apoyó la espalda en el respaldar. – Pero no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza. El modo en que noté que me tocaba… Me miraba… Me besaba… - Se abrazó a sí misma. – Pero aún sigo sintiendo lo mismo por otra persona. Cada mitad de mi corazón está junto ellos. Y… - De sus ojos salieron de nuevo las lágrimas. – No sé qué hacer…

El chico escuchó todo en silencio y la mirada agachada. – Lo siento Aoko. Ojalá pueda ayudarte. – Cerró los ojos culpable. Sabía que jamás debió hacer lo que hizo, pero no lo pudo evitar.

- Qui… Quisiera pedirte un favor… - Dijo ella con las mejillas encendidas. Él la miró interrogante y ella le miró a los ojos. – Bésame.

Se sorprendió ante la petición. - ¿Que… Te…?

- Por favor Kaito. – Le suplicó ella. – Necesito comprobar una cosa.

Él no entendía nada, pero evitó por todos los medios no sonrojarse ante ella. No supo lo que hacía al asentir con la cabeza. Quizás fuese el desespero que vio en sus ojos, o que su ser quisiese repetir la sensación de tenerla junto a él.

Aoko sonrió agradecida y se levantó junto con él. No querían que nadie viese su pequeño experimento. Se metieron entre los árboles, y cuando creyeron que nadie les podría ver, se pusieron uno frente al otro.

Kaito la miraba serio, mientras que ella no podía mirarle a los ojos avergonzada. - ¿Te quieres echar atrás?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le miró decidida. – Necesito hacerlo. Pero… pase lo que pase… No quiero romper esta amistad.

El chico asintió conforme y se empezó a acercar. Sus cabezas se acercaron lentamente hasta que sus labios entreabiertos se rozaron, notando el aliento del otro sobre ellos. Finalmente, sus labios se unieron y directamente danzaron con algo más de experiencia.

Sus lenguas recorrieron las bocas del otro y danzaron juntas, como si fuesen una. Sintieron que necesitaban estar más cerca, por lo que el mago le rodeó la cintura con una mano y la atrajo más hacia él.

Finalmente, se separaron por falta del preciado aire y se quedaron con las frentes juntas, respirando agitadamente. En ese beso sintieron los sentimientos del otro, sin palabras, sólo una acción.

Aoko se llevó una mano a la boca, jurando que esa sensación ya la había sentido la noche anterior. En ese momento lo vio claro y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

Él entendió en seguida, con sólo ver los ojos de la chica, supo que se había dado cuenta. La soltó y empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó. - ¿Por qué me besaste anoche?

- Creo que por la misma razón por la que correspondiste. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos, para luego cerrarlos. – Te dije que no te serviría de ayuda, Aoko. – Dijo girándose.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho más. - ¡Kaito! – Se detuvo apoyando una mano a un árbol cercano y agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Ella se acercó a él y se puso enfrente. – Me has ayudado más de lo que crees. – El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido y se topó con una sonrisa radiante de su mejor amiga. – Has conseguido… - Dijo acercándose a los labios del mago ladrón. – Que mi corazón ya no esté dividido.

El joven entendió a lo que se refería y sonrió radiante junto con ella. Sus bocas se unieron hambrientas, como si hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo que no se volvían a encontrar. Pero a partir de ese momento, sabían que no se volverían a separar.

FIN


	16. Acosada

_**Acosada**_

Ni una nube ensuciaba el azul del cielo en la ciudad de Tokio, y sus vecinos aprovechaban la ocasión para salir a la calle.

Una chica de cabello moreno y largo algo alborotado, con unos ojos intensamente azules, reía junto con sus tres amigas mientras veían escaparates y charlaban.

- ¿Os habéis enterado? – Preguntó una de ellas. – Esta noche van a robar la estatua de la plazoleta central del Centro Comercial de Shibuya.

- ¡Si! – Exclamó entusiasmada otra. – Kaito Kid es el mejor. Es tan elegante, tan caballero, tan guapo…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es guapo si nadie le ha visto la cara? – Inquirió la morena algo mosqueada.

- Un hombre como él tiene que estar más bueno que el pan. – Respondió como si hubiese respondido el mayor misterio del universo.

La chica bufó disgustada. – Aoko… - La aludida miró hacia sus amigas. – Creo que eres la única chica en la faz de la Tierra que no le gusta Kid.

- Es que ella ya le tiene echado el ojo a cierto mago. – Se burló una chica de gafas pícaramente.

- ¿Pe… Pero qué dices Keiko? – Se sonrojó Aoko. – Sólo es un pervertido y un ligón. – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado para que no notasen su sonrojo.

- Ya… Ya… - Dijeron a la vez sus amigas sonriendo cómplices.

Dos de ellas la cogieron de las manos y la arrastraron calle abajo. - ¡Vamos a buscar un buen sitio para el espectáculo!

El centro comercial estaba a rebosar de espectadores esperando ver al ladrón cumpliendo su maravillosa amenaza.

- Esto está petado. – Se quejó una de las amigas de Aoko.

De repente, alguien tropezó con la morena, haciendo que al desconocido se le cayese todo de las manos. - ¡Lo siento! – Se intentó disculpar.

- No se preocupe señorita. Ha sido culpa mía. – Dijo la voz de un hombre.

Los dos se agacharon a recoger los objetos, algo extraños para la joven.

En cuanto recogieron todo, se levantaron y el hombre, al cual no le pudo ver el rostro porque una visera de una gorra le tapaba el rostro, le tomó de la mano y se la besó, para luego acariciársela dulcemente. – Muy agradecido.

- No… No hay de qué. – Respondió algo sorprendida.

- ¿Podría saber su nombre?

La muchacha dudó unos instantes si debía contestar a esa pregunta. – Aoko…

- Encantado. Puede llamarme D.F. – Levantó el rostro y la muchacha pudo ver brillar un par de ojos verdes. – Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. – Y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la gente.

Aoko se quedó mirando por donde había desaparecido. – "Que tipo más raro…"

- ¡Aoko! – Sus amigas aparecieron de entre la gente y tiraron de ella. – No te nos pierdas y date prisa, que sin ti no tendremos asientos en primera fila.

La chica salió de su trance y las miró dubitativa. - ¿Asientos en primera fila?

- ¡Claro! – Exclamaron entusiasmadas.

- Tu padre está en frente de la estatua. – Respondió Keiko a su perdida amiga.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió. - ¡Ni de coña!

- ¡Porfa! – Le suplicaron con estrellitas en los ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer la hija del policía fue suspirar derrotada.

El inspector Nakamori no paraba de dar órdenes a sus hombres a unos metros de la estatua cuando escuchó una voz familiar a su lado. Miró hacia donde provenía la voz. - ¿Aoko? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasaba por aquí y aproveché para venir a verte. – Dijo mirando hacia sus amigas, que estaban tras el cordón policial incitándola.

- Voy a pedir que un agente te lleve fuera. – Dijo llevándose el walkie-talkie al rostro. – Esto es demasiado peligroso.

En ese momento se apagaron las luces. – ¡Justo a tiempo! – Exclamaron felices sus amigas.

- ¡Enciendan los focos y alumbren la estatua! – Gritó exasperado Ginzo. - ¡Aoko sal de aquí! – Dijo empujándola lejos de la estatua.

Los focos se encendieron y ella se detuvo en medio entre la estatua y el cordón. Las luces alumbraron la estatua. La recorrieron desde pies hasta llegar a la cabeza. Justo encima de la estatua, una figura blanca se encontraba agachada. Todo el gentío gritó entusiasmado. - ¡Ladies and Gentlemen! – Gritó poniéndose de pie y levantando los brazos a los dos lados. Su capa blanca se balanceó salvajemente. Los espectadores gritaron mucho más. – Ahora me llevaré esta majestuosa estatua. – Se agarró la chistera y se cubrió más el rostro.

- ¡No conseguirás huir! – Gritó el inspector escalando por los pies de la estatua de oro junto con sus hombres.

- Lo siento pero… - Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz salir de los altavoces. – Seré yo quien se lleve esa estatua. – A Aoko se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ya que reconoció la voz perteneciente a aquél extraño hombre de minutos antes.

El techo de cristal explotó, alarmando a todos. El ladrón pudo resguardarse en el cuello de la estatua para evitar los trozos de cristal.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritaron desesperados el inspector y sus amigas. La chica lo único que podía hacer era ver cómo un gran cristal se precipitaba hacia ella.

Kid miró hacia el suelo y pudo ver cómo su amiga estaba paralizada ante el gran objeto que se precipitaba hacia ella.

Iba a saltar para apartarla cuando se detuvo sorprendido. Fue algo visto y no visto. La chica había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y el cristal se partió en miles de pedazos en donde antes se encontraba.

Todos miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos por la desaparición. – Vaya padre irresponsable dejar que su hija ande por lugares tan peligrosos. – Dijo la misma voz de los altavoces.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó encolerizado el inspector.

- Aquí arriba. – Todos miraron hacia el segundo piso y vieron una figura de negro con una mochila a reacción en la espalda. Su rostro lo ocultaba una máscara de tela.

A su lado, una sorprendida Aoko. - ¿Quién eres? – Gritó el policía.

- Dark Fox.

- D.F… - Susurró la morena.

El hombre la miró. – Exacto. Gracias por ayudarme antes. – Le tomó la mano y se la besó, para luego acariciarla con su tapado rostro. A Kid le hervía la sangre ante la visión que tenía. – Ahora… - Levantó la mano y unos cables bajaron del exterior del centro comercial y se ataron en la estatua. El ladrón negro miró hacia el ladrón blanco. – Fuera de mi estatua.

Kid le miró amenazante. Dark Fox levantó de nuevo la mano y la estatua se empezó a mover. – Mierda… - Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas, gritando de dolor. Los espectadores despotricaban contra el ladrón negro por hacer trampas. Kid se levantó adolorido y miró hacia arriba, viendo cuatro helicópteros levantando la pesada estatua.

Dark Fox miró a la chica agarrándole las manos. – Ven conmigo.

- ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió la joven.

- Si vienes conmigo no te faltará de nada, nunca.

Aoko se soltó de él y se alejó. – Estás loco.

- Eso significa que no, ¿verdad? – La chica no contestó. – Entiendo… - Subió una vez más el brazo y una escalera llegó hasta él. – He de avisarte que soy algo posesivo. Y no paro hasta conseguir lo que quiero. – Empezó a ascender. – Volveremos a vernos.

La chica bajó la mirada y vio a su padre y a Kid juntos. - ¡Papá!

- ¡Aoko no te muevas! ¡Ahora subo a buscarte! – Miró a su lado y se sorprendió. - ¡Kid! – Intentó echarle el guante pero el mago fue más ágil y se alejó.

- Lo siento inspector, pero no puedo dejar que me atrape sin haber cumplido mi palabra. – Tiró una bomba de humo y desapareció.

- Mierda… - Se quejó el policía. Miró hacia el segundo piso. - ¡Ahora voy Aoko! – Dijo empezando a correr.

Pasó una semana y la chica se encontraba haciendo un examen cuando alguien tocó a la puerta del aula. El director entró con semblante serio y le dirigió unas palabras a la profesora. Ésta asintió. – Nakamori. – La aludida levantó la cabeza del examen, al igual que sus compañeros guiados por la curiosidad. – Ve con el director.

La aludida se sorprendió y asintió. Se levantó con la hoja del examen y se dirigió ante los profesores. - ¿Y el examen?

- Ya lo terminarás luego. – Le respondió sonriente.

La chica asintió y siguió al director hasta su despacho. – Siéntese muchacha. – La joven hizo lo que se le dijo y el hombre se sentó en su sitio. Juntó sus manos y apoyó el mentón en ellas. – Es una buena chica Nakamori. Sus notas son muy buenas… Pero creo que debo pedirle que salga de este instituto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Se escandalizó.

- He recibido del consejo escolar unas cartas algo escandalosas sobre usted, y solicitan que la expulse indefinidamente.

- ¿Cartas? – El director se las entregó y la chica se sorprendió mucho más al leer. Miró al director. – Yo no he hecho nada de esto…

El hombre suspiró y se acomodó en su respaldar. – Ya lo sé Nakamori, pero entienda mi posición. Si no la expulso, nuestra reputación irá por los suelos, y convertirán todo el complejo en un aparcamiento.

Aoko bajó la mirada derrotada. – Lo entiendo…

- Haré todo lo posible para que la readmitan de nuevo Nakamori. Pero necesito tiempo.

La sirena que anunciaba el descanso sonó, y todos salían de sus clases para estirar las piernas. Una morena caminaba hacia la salida del instituto con su mochila entre las manos, observada desde la distancia por sus compañeros y amigos, incrédulos por los rumores.

Se giró y miró a sus amigas, pero ellas viraron la vista para no verla. Se giró de nuevo y salió por la puerta.

Las palabras leídas en las cartas mandadas por el consejo escolar sobre ella no paraban de recorrer su mente, grabándose a fuego mientras andaba por la acera.

Llegó a su casa, pero no se esperaba encontrar una maleta en la puerta. Fue hacia el salón y se encontró a su padre sentado en el sillón con los codos sobre sus rodillas. - ¿Papá? – El hombre no se inmutó. - ¿Te vas de viaje?

El hombre suspiró y se levantó con unos papeles que cogió de su lado. Se los entregó a su hija. – Ya eres bastante mayor como para dejar de vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu padre.

A la chica se le nubló la vista por las lágrimas al ver cartas subidas de tono supuestamente escritas por ella. Test de embarazo y entre los papeles una bolsa con algo de cuestionable legalidad. Miró a su padre. – Esto no es mío.

- Estaba en tu cuarto. Y van dirigidas a un tal D.F. y K.K. No quiero saber quiénes son. Quiero que te vayas. – Dijo virándose.

- Papá…

- Vete Aoko. – Y se encerró en su habitación.

La chica no tenía fuerzas para discutir. Le era imposible. Sus lágrimas le robaban las fuerzas para decir palabra.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y cogió la maleta, para luego salir de esa casa.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero ya era de noche cuando llegó a un parque y se sentó agotada en un banco.

Cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no escapasen de su celda, donde estaban confinadas. No quería llorar, no podía llorar por algo que ella no había hecho.

- Repudiada por tus amigos y padre. – Escuchó a su lado. Abrió sobresaltada los ojos y miró a su lado. Se encontraba el ladrón negro, sonriéndole desde la oscuridad. – Conmigo no pasaría eso nunca.

La chica se levantó temerosa y se alejó un par de pasos sin dejar de mirarlo. - Has sido tú quien ha hecho esto, ¿verdad?

- Por tu bien mi querida Aoko. – Se acercó para tomarle la mano pero ella se alejó más. – No voy a hacerte daño.

- ¡No te me acerques! – Gritó exasperada.

Un chico de cabello moreno alborotado y ojos azules pasaba por el parque cuando escuchó un grito que conocía muy bien. Comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de donde provenía y vio dos figuras frente a frente. - ¡Aoko!

La chica miró a su lado y sonrió agradecida. – Kaito… - Sus ojos no pudieron retener más sus perlas y saltaron de ellos mientras que ella corría hacia su amigo y se agarraba a su brazo, mojándole la oscura chaqueta.

- ¿Quién es? – Inquirió el ladrón negro.

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo. – Dijo Kaito con su característica cara de póquer, pero en el fondo deseando partirle la cara.

- Sólo le estaba ofreciendo a Aoko un sitio donde dormir, ya que la han echado de su casa.

El mago se sorprendió por lo que había escuchado, pero lo disimuló bien. – No tiene por qué preocuparse, ya que mi novia vendrá a mi casa. – Dijo reforzando mi novia y mi casa.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica, pero no se movió para aparentar frente al ladrón. Se atrevió a mirarle, éste no se había movido ni un ápice. - ¿Eres su novio? – Preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Algún problema? – Arqueó una ceja.

- No, ninguno. – Dijo virándose. – Pronto se dará cuenta de su equivocación, y estaré ahí. – Y se marchó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, el mago tomó a su amiga y la hizo mirarle. - ¿Cómo es eso que te han echado de casa?

Ella no pudo aguantar y lloró aún más, abrazándose a él y mojándole la camisa. El chico sintió una punzada de dolor en la espalda y se encogió levemente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla más contra él para reconfortarla. – Él… Ha hecho que me expulsaran y que papá me echase… No sabía qué hacer…

Su amigo la escuchaba con los ojos cerrados. Tenía unas ganas incontrolables de ir tras aquél sujeto y matarlo allí mismo, pero se contuvo. – Tranquila… - La hizo mirarle de nuevo alejándola un poco y sujetándola por los hombros. – No estás sola. – Le sonrió.

- ¿Tú no crees lo que van diciendo de mí por el instituto? – Se sorprendió.

- Te conozco Aoko, y sé que eso es imposible en ti.

Ella le sonrió agradecida. – Gracias Kaito. – Le volvió a abrazar. – No sé qué haría sin ti.

- Aburrirte en clase sin tener a quién perseguir. – La joven soltó una sonrisa y le pegó en el pecho. - ¿Vamos? – Su amiga asintió y fueron a por su maleta.

La madre del mago estuvo de acuerdo en que la chica se quedase sin ningún inconveniente. – Te quedarás en el cuarto de Kaito, él dormirá en el sillón cama del despacho.

- No, yo dormiré ahí. No te voy a quitar tu cuarto.

- No me importa. – Dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la nuca.

- Insisto señora Kuroba.

Ella se lo pensó un tiempo. – Está bien. Voy a prepararlo.

Era noche cerrada y la chica no podía dormir por más vueltas que daba. El viento soplaba fuerte y una rama golpeaba la ventana. De repente, toda la habitación se alumbró por un rayo, sobresaltando a la chica y dejándola sentada sobre la cama improvisada, agarrando la almohada entre sus brazos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. El cuadro del padre de su amigo estaba movido hacia dentro de la pared. Se levantó y se acercó hacia él.

Empujó suavemente, y se sorprendió al ver que había un agujero en la pared. Miró el otro lado del cuadro y vio a Kaito Kid.

No sabía si quería seguir y descubrir algo que no le iba a gustar, pero siguió después de pensarlo.

Encontró una sala con muchos objetos extraños y fotos de Kaito de pequeño con su padre. Abrió un armario y vio el traje del famoso ladrón blanco impecablemente doblado.

Cerró los ojos e iba a salir cuando se percató de un papel sobre la mesa. Iba a dejarlo pero la curiosidad le pudo más y se acercó a leerlo.

- Hijo mío… - Leyó en voz alta. – Me han encontrado, y para poder protegeros a ti y a tu madre tengo que irme muy lejos. No sé si podré volver algún día, o volver a hablar contigo, puede que incluso cuando leas esto yo ya esté en otro mundo… Quiero que sepas que soy quien soy por un mundo mejor, si "Pandora" cayese en malas manos, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos llegaría a su fin. Por favor, perdóname. Crece feliz y compórtate con la pequeña Aoko, es una buena chica y puede que, no ahora, pero puede que dentro de unos años la aprecies mucho. – Detuvo su lectura para secarse las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos y prosiguió. – Yo encontré un motivo por el que morir, tu madre y tú. Busca el tuyo y no lo dejes escapar. Te quiere… Toichi Kuroba/Kaito Kid

Terminó de leer y volvieron a escapar de sus azules ojos gotas que recorrieron sus mejillas. Dejó el papel en su sitio y salió de allí, dejando el cuadro bien colocado con la imagen del gran Toichi Kuroba.

Al día siguiente, la señora Kuroba y Aoko preparaban el desayuno cuando un adormilado Kaito apareció por la puerta. – Buenos días…

- Buenos días dormilón. – Le criticó su madre.

- Déjame… - Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. – Es sábado…

I- ncluso la pobre Aoko se ha levantado pronto.

- Ella está acostumbrada… - Dijo bostezando.

- ¿Te has enterado de las noticias? – Comentó su madre como si nada. – Kaito Kid ha lanzado un reto a Dark Fox. – Mirando entrecortadamente al muchacho.

La joven se detuvo en su tarea. - ¿A si? – Dijo rascándose el moflete como si no fuese con él.

- Quiero ir… - Madre e hijo la miraron sorprendidos.

- Será mejor que no cariño. – La intentó convencer la mujer. – No sabemos qué podría hacerte si te ve.

Aoko se viró y miró a sus dos acompañantes. Sonrió tristemente. – Quiero ver cómo el hombre que me ha arruinado la vida es derrotado por Kid.

Su amigo no apartaba su mirada azul de ella. – Pensé que odiabas a Kid.

- No tanto como a Dark Fox.

Era ya de noche cuando la torre de Tokio era rodeada y acordonada por la policía y mirones. Aoko y la señora Kuroba estaba entre la gente. – Es una pena que no haya podido venir Kaito, ¿no crees?

La joven sonrió. De lejos pudo ver a su padre y se entristeció. – "Ten cuidado Kaito." – Miró hacia lo alto de la torre.

En ella había una figura blanca, y de repente una negra apareció volando y se posó a su espalda. – Ya pensé que no vendrías. – Dijo el mago ladrón virándose.

- No es fácil no aceptar un reto. Pero no conseguirás la estatua.

- No me interesa la estatua.

El ladrón negro le miró incrédulo. - ¿Entonces qué?

- Has herido a alguien muy importante para mí. – Le miró entrecortadamente y lo dijo con una trémula voz que haría que cualquier corazón se congelase. Miró hacia abajo. – Te propongo algo… El que detenga al otro antes de que lleguen los policías gana.

- Trato hecho. – Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su espalda y sacó un arma, disparando contra el ladrón blanco.

El mago ladrón esquivaba las balas, pero su dolor de espalda le limitaba los movimientos. – "Mierda…"

- ¿Qué pasa Kid? ¿Te puede el dolor de espalda? ¿O es el dolor al saber que ganaré y me quedaré con la chica?

- Sólo eres un maldito acosador. – Dijo respirando agitadamente y levantándose. – Hiciste que la expulsasen del instituto con excusas falsas. También te metiste en su cuarto y escondiste esas cartas y drogas.

- He de admitirlo, soy muy ambicioso. – Dijo resaltando el muy. – Siempre consigo lo que quiero, de una manera u otra, y la inocencia de Aoko me derritió en un primer momento. La quería sola y desamparada para tenerla, pero ese Kuroba se entrometió. Después de matarte, le mataré a él.

El mago ladrón sonrió. – No lo creo. – Le miró y sacó una mano de uno de sus bolsillos con un walkie-talkie. - ¿Lo ha escuchado?

- Alto y claro. – Dijo el inspector Nakamori. – Hazme un favor y dale una paliza a ese hijo de puta hasta que llegue.

- Ningún problema. – Dijo guardando el aparato.

- Maldito… - Volvió a disparar diestro y siniestro.

Finalmente, una bala le hirió en el hombro y se quedó en el borde del edificio, sobresaltando a todos los de abajo. – Este es tu fin Kid.

- Lo siento pero… - Le miró. – Aún no puedo morir. – Sacó su pistola de cartas y disparó contra la mochila a reacción, haciendo que saltasen chispas.

Dark Fox apretó el gatillo, pero se había quedado sin balas. La tiró furioso y arremetió contra el mago.

Éste saltó sobre él y le pasó una cuerda por la cintura. El ladrón negro cayó y se detuvo en un tirón en el aire.

La policía llegó y vieron una cuerda atada a una barra. El inspector se asomó y sonrió. – Gracias Kid.

Abajo, todos celebraban la victoria del ladrón blanco. Aoko sonreía feliz cuando una rosa apareció ante sus ojos. Se giró y se encontró frente a su mejor amigo. – Siento no haber podido venir antes.

La chica negó con la cabeza llorosa y le abrazó. – No importa. Gracias a dios que estás bien. – Él la abrazó contra sí. Su madre veía la escena feliz. La chica se separó y le tocó el hombro, haciendo que él tuviese una mueca de dolor. - ¡Lo siento! Creo que deberíamos curarte esa herida de bala.

El mago la miró sorprendido y ella sonrió. Suspiró derrotado. – Creo que debería contarte un par de cosas…

No pudo continuar ya que su amiga le puso un dedo sobre los labios. – Luego. Ahora a curar a mi salvador. – Dijo tirándole fuera del gentío.

- ¡Ay! ¡Duele Aoko! – Se quejó entre las carcajadas de su amiga.

FIN


	17. Rosas

_**Rosas**_

- Buenos días. – Le repetían una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a su clase.

Tenía la mirada al frente, pero no veía ni oía nada. Sus piernas iban solas a su destino, sin que la chica de cabello moreno alborotado y mirada azul perdida tuviese constancia de ello. Era una autómata.

Sus pensamientos le hacían revivir una y otra vez lo que vivió la noche anterior.

FLASH BLACK

- ¡Kaito! – Gritó entrando por la puerta de su casa. Al no recibir respuesta, la chica bufó molesta. – Nunca está cuando le necesito.

Se dirigió al salón y se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando cuando, sin querer, se sentó sobre el mando de la televisión al removerse por el cansancio. El aparato se encendió y en ese momento estaban echando las noticias. – El famoso ladrón, Kaito Kid, ha conseguido escapar después de perpetrar el robo prometido, devolviéndolo después de una hora…

La chica tomó el mando y apagó el televisor molesta. – Ese maldito ladrón… Espero que papá le atrape pronto.

Unos minutos después, con el único sonido de los motores de los coches en la calle al pasar, pudo escuchar unos pasos provenientes del despacho que se dirigían hacia ella.

Se quedó muda al ver aparecer al recién llegado caminando por el pasillo. Su mejor amigo, con traje de chaqueta y pantalones blancos, al igual que los zapatos. Su corbata, roja como la sangre, destacaba ante su camisa azul. En sus manos, la famosa chistera blanca y el monóculo.

Cuando él levantó la vista y la vio, se detuvo ante el umbral del cuarto. Estaba paralizado. Después de la impresión pudo articular palabra. – A… Aoko… - Dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella con el brazo levantado para intentar tranquilizarla. – Déjame explicarte…

Ella se levantó del sillón apresuradamente y se alejó al ver que él se le acercaba. Le miraba como si fuese un desconocido para ella, y eso al joven mago le dolía. Se detuvo y bajó el brazo, girando la cabeza hacia un lado y mirando hacia el suelo.

Aoko empezó a correr, no sabía hacia donde, sólo sabía que no podía seguir allí. No podía dejar que la viese en ese estado.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Se sentó en su sitio sin mirar a nada ni a nadie.

Su amiga Keiko se le acercó. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – La joven no contestó. La chica de coletas le puso una mano sobre el hombro. - ¿Aoko? – Por fin despertó de su ensimismamiento y levantó la mirada hasta verla. - ¿Qué te pasa?

La profesora entró apresuradamente con un tocho de papeles entre las manos. Llegó hasta su mesa y los colocó encima. Se giró hacia sus alumnos. – Todos a sus sitios. – Keiko miró a su amiga unos segundos más y volvió a su asiento. Cuando todos se colocaron, volvió a hablar. – Espero que se hayan preparado para el examen. Sepárense de su compañero. – En toda el aula empezó un estruendo por el arrastre de sillas y mesas. – Nakamori… - La aludida miró al frente y vio a su maestra. - ¿Y Kuroba? – Inquirió.

Escuchar ese nombre fuera de sus pensamientos fue como si le clavasen miles de dagas en el pecho. Giró la cabeza y vio el asiento de su lado vacío.

La profesora lo dejó como estaba y entregó el examen. Todo se volvió en silencio, pero ella seguía mirando el asiento vacío de su amigo.

Recordó las veces que le veía allí sentado, leyendo el periódico, su característica sonrisa de pervertido, concentrado en alguna cosa para él importante… Y de repente vio el rostro de desconcierto de la noche anterior. Recordó los ojos azules del chico, hasta ese momento no supo lo que vio en ellos, estaban teñidos de dolor y tristeza.

Bajó la mirada hacia su mesa, haciendo que sus cabellos ocultasen su rostro, y vio la hoja del examen. Había ido a su casa precisamente por ese motivo, quería que le explicase una duda de esa prueba que tenían.

Lo leyó y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa irónica. Se tapó el rostro con las dos manos. No hubiera hecho falta ir a su casa a preguntarle nada. Hubiera seguido siendo una ignorante sobre la verdadera identidad del famoso ladrón.

Y es que le había afectado tanto. Su mejor amigo era su peor enemigo, por quien noches enteras se había quedado en vela, a quien no quería ver ni en pintura, su pesadilla, a quien más odiaba…

- "¡Mira Aoko!" – Una voz de niño resonó en su cabeza como un eco. Dejó las manos sobre la mesa e intentó recordar de dónde provenía ese entusiasmo y el por qué.

FLASH BACK

Una niña, con un vestido amarillo por encima de las rodillas y de unos ocho años, jugaba en el parque una mañana al comienzo de la primavera.

Estaba balanceándose en el columpio divertida cuando resbaló. Por instinto, puso las manos hacia delante y cayó de cuatro patas, raspándose las rodillas.

La niña se sentó y se encogió, comenzando a llorar por el dolor que sentía. Se sujetó las rodillas fuertemente y se tocó las heridas, provocándole un fuerte escozor.

Entre sus gemidos pudo apreciar unas pisadas que se le acercaban y abrió los ojos, pero no pudo ver nada por las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué lloras?

Se restregó los ojos y vio a un niño de cabello moreno alborotado y ojos azules mirándole de pie inquisidoramente. – Me he caído. – Respondió.

- ¡Sí que eres torpe! – Rió el pequeño.

- ¡No te burles Kuroba! – Le gritó molesta.

El niño se detuvo de su burla y se arrodilló junto a ella, haciendo que se alejase un poco cohibida de él. La miró y sacó un pañuelo de su camisa verde y blanca. – Es la verdad. – Se acercó más a ella y le empezó a limpiar la herida.

Ella gimió de dolor y cerró los ojos, ocasionando que más lágrimas salieron de sus azules ojos. - ¡Duele!

- Pues claro que duele, es lo que tiene ser tan torpe. – Dijo tranquilamente sin detenerse en su tarea. Cuando terminó se levantó y le extendió la mano para que se levantase. - ¿Estás mejor?

- Me sigue doliendo. – Se quejó mientras se levantaba con su ayuda.

El pequeño mago se quedó pensativo hasta que volvió a hablar. – Conozco un sitio donde te sentirás mucho mejor. Tenemos tiempo antes de que mi padre me venga a buscar. ¿Vamos?

La niña se lo pensó. Viró la vista al otro lado del parque y vio a unos niños de su edad corriendo apresuradamente por la calle. Mientras les seguía un hombre fatigado y sudoroso con pelo canoso y gafas gritándoles. - ¡Espera Shinichi!

- ¡Dese prisa profesor! – Gritó la niña alentándole.

- ¡Tenemos que dar con ese acertijo lo antes posible! – Gritó el niño sin detenerse.

La pequeña de vestido amarillo miró de nuevo al niño que estaba ante ella y asintió.

El pequeño sonrió. - ¡Corre! – La tomó de la mano y la arrastró entre las plantas. La niña cerró los ojos para que no se le metieran las ramas en los ojos. Después de un tiempo, sintió que se detenían. - ¡Mira Aoko! – Exclamó entusiasmado el pequeño mago.

Hizo lo que le pidió y se quedó maravillada. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un campo lleno de rosas de diversos colores. Estaban rodeados de árboles frondosos y altos. - ¡Es precioso! – Dijo entusiasmada.

- Y aún falta lo mejor. – Dijo con cierto aire de misterio.

La niña la miró sin comprender. El joven mago cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó hacia las flores lo más lejos que pudo. En un segundo, un tornado de colores se elevaba hacia el cielo, para luego comenzar una danza por el cielo. Las mariposas rodearon a los niños, maravillando aún más a la pequeña.

- ¿A que ya te sientes mejor? – La niña asintió feliz. – Yo vengo aquí cuando me siento mal. Puedes venir todas las veces que quieras.

Ella lo miró sonriente y asintió. – Gracias Kaito.

Él la miró confuso. - ¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

- Tú antes me llamaste por el mío. – Se excusó sonriente.

- ¿Ah si? – Giró la cabeza para evitar su sonrojo y se rascó el mentón despistado. – No me di cuenta…

- No me importa. Llámame Aoko, y yo te llamaré Kaito.

El niño la miró sorprendido, para luego mostrar una sonrisa. – Vale… Aoko.

Miraron el cielo maravillados por los diversos colores que se les mostraba. Únicos testigos del reforzamiento de esa amistad bajo el lienzo del comienzo del atardecer.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Aoko mantenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba todo. – "Esa fue la primera vez que sentí…" – Se levantó de repente, arrastrando la silla hacia atrás y tirándola en un estruendo. Sus amigos y compañeros la miraron inquisitivos.

La maestra se le acercó preocupada. - ¿Te encuentras bien Nakamori?

Ella la miró unos segundos a los ojos y salió corriendo fuera del aula, descorcentando a todos excepto a la profesora, que sonrió al reconocer el brillo en sus ojos.

En la salida de la preparatoria se encontró con las puertas cerradas. Miró hacia todos los lados, pero no vio a nadie por los alrededores.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia las escaleras, dada por vencida, cuando se detuvo y se giró de nuevo. Miró las puertas y recordó algo que había ocurrido en su primer año en aquel centro.

FLASH BACK

- Las puertas están cerradas Kaito. – Le decía a su amigo cansada mientras le seguía.

- Te repites como un loro pesada. – Dijo algo cansado.

Llegaron a la puerta, y como la chica había dicho, estaba a cal y canto. – Te lo dije.

Kaito siguió adelante y se fue hacia una maceta al lado de la puerta. – No olvides Aoko… - Dijo agachándose junto a la planta. – Que soy un mago. – Y en ese preciso momento escucharon un ruido, señal que las puertas se estaban abriendo.

Su amiga vio abrirse el portón incrédula. - ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Le preguntó mirándole de pie al lado de la salida con su característica sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos. – Y salió por la puerta tranquilamente, perdiéndose en el resplandor del día.

FLASH BACK ENDS

La chica, al recordarlo, se dirigió hacia la maceta y vio en la pared, ocultado por la planta, el panel de luces del edificio. – Menudo truco de magia… - Susurró divertida. Vio que había muchas palancas sin identificación. - ¿Y ahora cuál?

Al no saber cual era, las bajó todas. Las luces se fueron, pero la puerta se empezó a abrir por el mecanismo de seguridad que tenía.

En cuanto hubo espacio suficiente para que pudiese pasar, se escurrió por él y salió corriendo calle abajo mientras se formaba un barullo en el centro.

Estaba casi sin respiración cuando llegó al parque de sus recuerdos. Se apoyó en el respaldar de un banco con una mano e intentó recuperar el aire.

Miró a su alrededor un poco desorientada. No recordaba la dirección en la que le dirigió su pequeño amigo.

Cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar de nuevo sus recuerdos. Los abrió y se vio a sí misma de pequeña, y junto a ella su mejor amigo. Él tiró de ella y se perdieron entre la maleza.

Los siguió con la vista hasta que los perdió. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dirigió hacia los arbustos.

En el camino, una rama le arañó la mejilla, haciendo que cayese un pequeño hilo de sangre, pero eso no la detuvo.

Si tuvo que hacerlo cuando otra rama se le enganchó en la falda. Dio media vuelta y tiró de la tela. Tiró tan fuerte que la rama se partió y perdió el equilibrio, cayéndose de espaldas y arañándose por todas partes.

Se dio la vuelta y se quedó a cuatro patas. Se levantó trabajosamente algo magullada y siguió su camino.

Después de un tiempo caminando, vio que los rayos del sol llegaban a ella de entre las hojas de los árboles, señal de que estaba llegando al final.

Cuando llegó al final, la luz del sol la cegó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró, ante ella estaba el mismo paraje que había visto hacía unos años. Nada había cambiado.

Los árboles seguían siendo frondosos y grandes, los multicolores de las flores, incluso el mismo cielo empezando a teñirse de colores anaranjados.

Cuando volvió en sí, miró hacia todos lados hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Se encontraba postrado a los pies de un árbol al otro lado de donde se encontraba ella y con los ojos cerrados, así que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Cerró los puños fuertemente y se dirigió hacia él. Al mover las rosas, unas mariposas de colores se elevaron como un efecto en cadena, rodeando a la chica, pero ella no se detuvo.

El mago escuchó el revoloteo de las mariposas y abrió poco a poco los ojos. Ante él, vio un remolino de colores que se empezó a disolver, desperdigándose por el cielo.

Se quedó perplejo al ver quién se había aparecido ante él. Justo la persona que más daño había hecho y que más le odiaba. Suspiró derrotado.

Puso un brazo sobre su rodilla levantada y cerró los ojos. - Ya pensé que no vendrías.

- ¿Acaso me esperabas? – Inquirió ella neutralmente.

Él asintió. – Esperaba el momento en que vendrías a detenerme.

- ¿Crees que si quisiese detenerte me molestaría en venir hasta aquí? – El mago la miró confuso y ella le mostró una cálida sonrisa. – Sólo quería hablar. – Y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco.

Él no podía dejar de mirarla confuso. – Pensé que estarías enfadada…

- Y estoy muy enfadada. – Dijo resaltando el muy y cerrando los ojos. – Lo estoy porque no confiaste en mí y no me lo dijiste desde un principio. He tenido que enterarme por otros medios.

- ¿Cómo querías que te lo dijese si no paras de decir que me odias y que deseas que me atrapen?

- Hablaba de Kid, no de ti. – Dijo mirándole.

- Técnicamente es lo mismo. – Bajó la mirada apesadumbrado.

La chica le miró unos segundos más y bajó la mirada. Lo único que podían escuchar eran los pájaros cantando y el viento removiendo las hojas de los árboles.

Aoko levantó la vista y miró el paisaje que se le brindaba. – Casi me había olvidado de este sitio. Aquí fue la primera vez que nos llamamos por nuestros nombres, ¿te acuerdas? – Él no respondió. Suspiró cansada. – Puede que al principio estuviese enfadada por quien eres… Pero ya no.

- ¿Y por qué? – Preguntó susurrante.

- Antes de decírtelo… Quiero saber por qué no me lo dijiste, y como me vengas con lo que yo haya dicho te pego. – Le amenazó.

El ladrón no pudo evitar sonreír y miró al cielo. – No quería perderte. – Le miró. – Sabía que reaccionarías mal. Y cuando anoche te vi…

- ¿Qué?

- Vi que mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. – Apoyó la cabeza sobre el tronco. – Y me he imaginado muchas formas. Una de ellas era que me perseguirías con una estatua en la espalda para tirármela encima. – Sonrió. – Pero no tiene comparación.

Ella se levantó y se puso ante él. – Es cierto que este sitio me hacía sentir bien. – Se giró y le miró. – Pero hoy no lo sentí hasta que te vi. – Su amigo la miró. Ella bajó la mirada y cerró los puños. – Yo… - Él se levantó y se puso frente a ella. – Tú… - Le miró con los ojos cristalizados. Salvó la distancia que les separaba y le abrazó. – Tú eres el que me haces sentir así, Kaito. – El chico se quedó perplejo. – Ahora entiendo por qué sentía lo mismo con Kid.

- Aoko… - Susurró sorprendido.

- No digas nada. – Negó mientras agarraba su camisa con los puños. – O no me atreveré a decírtelo. – Le miró a los ojos. – Kaito… Yo… - Pero no pudo terminar al ser cortada.

Veía cómo su mejor amigo había aprisionado sus labios con los suyos. Cerró los ojos y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Él rodeó su cintura y se separó de su rostro. – Ya sé lo que me querías decir. – Dijo sonriente.

- Me has evitado pasar una vergüenza enorme.

- Tenía la sensación de que te la debía. – Susurró acercando sus rostros de nuevo.

Dieron unos pasos hacia las rosas y las mariposas de diversos colores remontaron el vuelo, rodeándolos mágicamente en un remolino mientras se demostraban lo que sentían.

FIN


	18. Dime que no

_**Dime que no**_

- Decidme que me amáis.

La joven tenía sus manos aprisionadas por el chico. Sus ojos azules miraban a los de su acompañante a poca distancia. Sus morenos cabellos alborotados se mecían con la suave brisa que entraba por una ventana abierta.

Desvió la mirada del joven y se alejó de él. – No hay nada en el mundo que quiera decir más de lo que me proponéis…

- ¿Pero…? – Preguntó el chico.

- Sois… - Volvió a mirarle a los ojos. – El hijo del enemigo de mi padre. Nuestro amor no puede ser.

El chico se adelantó unos pasos y la agarró de la mano suavemente. – Entonces decidme, ¿nuestro baile no significó nada?

- No me hagáis contestar, por favor. Mi corazón no aguantará más.

- El mío está muriendo al ver que os alejáis de mí con cada palabra que sale de vuestros bellos labios. Por favor mi princesa, con sólo una simple palabra, no volveréis a verme.

- No puedo decirla, no os quiero lejos de mí. Mi corazón está ganando la batalla interior contra mi razón.

Las manos del chico rodearon la cintura de la joven y su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de ella, para su sorpresa…

- ¡Corten! – Se escuchó que gritaron de fondo.

El chico se detuvo y miró a un lado de la habitación. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

El joven que había gritado se levantó y se acercó a la pareja. - ¿Quieres no salirte del guión?

- ¡Kuroba! – Gritó una chica con gafas y un guión en la mano. - ¿Qué más da que improvisen un poco? ¡Estaba quedando perfecto! Su interpretación es estelar. ¡Seremos el mejor taller de la feria!

- Lo que ocurre, es que cierta persona está celosa de no tener el papel principal. – Dijo como si nada el actor.

El mago le miró entrecortadamente. – No me busques que me encuentras, Hakuba. – Amenazó acercándose más a él.

La chica que hacía de princesa se interpuso entre el mago y el detective. – Ya está bien, Kaito. – Aún se podía apreciar el tono rosado que tomaron sus mejillas al ver cómo Hakuba se acercaba para besarla. – No vallas a dar la nota.

El aludido se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos. – Aún no entiendo porqué tenemos que hacer una obra tan ñoña.

- Fue por votación, así que respeta la decisión, ¿de acuerdo? – Contestó la directora de la obra, la misma que le llamó la atención por detener la escena. – No permitiré que nadie se interponga entre mi futuro como escritora y yo, ¿entendiste? – Le amenazó.

A la joven actriz se le cayó una gotita por la nuca al ver la seriedad de las palabras de su amiga. – Keiko…

- No hay nada más de qué hablar, Aoko. Hoy es el ensayo general antes del gran día, y tiene que salir todo perfecto. – Se giró. – Todos a sus puestos, desde el principio.

Mientras se estaban colocando, Kaito agarró del hombro a Hakuba y éste le miró. - ¿No has escuchado a la jefa?

Se adelantó un poco más y se quedaron hombro con hombro. – Intenta algo parecido y te las tendrás que ver conmigo.

El castaño sonrió. - ¿Desde cuándo eres el guardaespaldas de Nakamori?

- Sólo protejo a mi amiga de gente como tú que intenta aprovecharse. – Y se fue a una esquina de la clase, dejando a un sonriente detective.

- Amiga, ¿eh? – Miró a la chica, que estaba siguiendo con la mirada al mago. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, se giró y se fue a la otra punta de la clase.

Al finalizar el ensayo, salieron del instituto al anochecer. El mago caminaba en dirección a su casa sólo, sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un golpe en un hombro.

- ¿Por qué no me has esperado? – Preguntó su amiga de la infancia poniéndose a su altura, pero él no contestó. Fruncido el ceño, se puso enfrente y le detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho. - ¿Qué te pasa? Estás actuando muy raro.

- Sabes el porqué.

La chica bajó la mano con tristeza. – Te di una respuesta…

- Pero no es suficiente, Aoko. Y no puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Los ojos azules de la chica comenzaban a liberar unas cristalinas lágrimas.

FLASH BACK

Habían quedado para estudiar en casa de la chica. El inspector parecía que llegaría tarde, por lo que decidieron ir a comer a alguna cafetería fuera después de estar encerrados toda la tarde y poder despejarse un poco.

Los ánimos no estaban muy altos, por lo que no conversaron mucho mientras comían.

De camino a la casa de ella, pasaron por un parque y decidieron sentarse a tomar el aire en el césped.

- Kaito… ¿Qué te pasa? – Se atrevió a preguntar después de darle vueltas toda la tarde. – Has estado muy callado, y eso no es típico de ti.

El chico sonrió. - ¿Qué pasa Aoko? ¿Por una vez que no te veo la ropa interior ya estoy raro? ¿Acaso quieres que mire?

La joven morena se sonrojó ante la pregunta. - ¡Claro que no, idiota!

- Veamos… - El chico hizo como si fuese a mirar y ella fue a darle una bofetada, pero entre risas detuvo su mano y cayeron ladera abajo dando vueltas, terminando ella encima de él.

Kaito no paraba de reír, y Aoko bufaba molesta. – No ha tenido gracia.

- Claro que sí. – Afirmó el mago, haciendo que Aoko desistiera y riese ella también. – Ésta es la Aoko que conozco.

Ella detuvo la risa y le miró confusa. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me acusas de estar raro, pero tú también lo has estado desde hace unos meses. Ésta es la primera vez que te veo reír de verdad.

- Ya bueno… He tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar… - Dijo virando la cabeza.

- Aja… ¿Y una de ellas es adelgazar? Porque me estás aplastando. – Dijo como si nada el chico.

Al escuchar eso, le miró entrecortadamente. – Siento estar como una foca. – Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero el chico le agarró de las muñecas y su amiga cayó de nuevo sobre él. - ¡Ay! ¿Pero qué haces?

- ¿Te he dicho acaso que me molestase que me aplastases? – Dijo mirándola a los ojos intensamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante la intensidad de sus azules ojos. - ¿Q… Qué estás haciendo?

Su rostro se acercaba poco a poco al de ella. – Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. – Desde el mismo momento que dejó de ser Kaito Kid hace unos meses, estuvo pensando cómo decírselo a la chica, pero al verla tan extraña, no encontraba el momento apropiado. Pero sus sentimientos ya habían ganado la batalla y no podía esperar más. – Aoko… El motivo por el que siempre te he estado molestado es… Al principio no me dí cuenta pero… Te quiero.

La joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su amigo de la infancia, su primer amor, le estaba diciendo que la quería. - ¿Es esto posible?

- Lo es.

Sus rostros se acercaron más hasta que sus labios estuvieron a pocos milímetros de rozarse.

La chica cerró los ojos, esperando el roce, cuando una imagen de un hombre vestido de blanco le atravesó la mente como un rayo.

Abrió los ojos y se separó rápidamente, quitándose de encima del chico y con la respiración entrecortada. – Espera… Por favor…

El mago se reincorporó y se quedó sentado. – Lo siento…

Ella le miró. – No te disculpes… No has hecho nada malo. La que debe disculparse soy yo por gustarle dos hombres. Yo también te quiero, pero necesito tiempo para aclararme. ¿Podemos… - Sonrió. – Seguir como antes?

Kaito sonrió y asintió. – Claro. Entiendo lo que quieres decir… Y esperaré hasta que te aclares. – Se levantó y le tendió la mano. – Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

La chica se ayudó de su amigo a levantarse y subieron la colina hasta el camino que les dirigía hasta su hogar, evitando que él viese las fugitivas lágrimas que salían de sus prisiones azules de vez en cuando.

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Dijiste… Que lo entendías… Que esperarías…

Él asintió. – Sé lo que dije… Y no he podido hacerlo. Esto me puede. Que sepas lo que siento por ti y ni te inmutes. – Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sorteando a la chica. – Has tenido tiempo de decidirte.

Negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de que él no la podía ver. - ¿Crees que me es fácil? Intento hacer como si no pasase nada porque no he podido verle más. – El mago se detuvo. – Sigo confusa, cada día más.

- ¿Cómo que no has podido verle? – Preguntó sin entender y se giró para verla. – Yo creía que…

- Creías que era Hakuba, ¿verdad? – No pudo evitar reír levemente y le miró. Su rostro estaba adornado por un río de lágrimas nacientes de sus azules ojos. – Si hubiese sido tan fácil, no me sentiría así como me siento. Hace meses desapareció sin dejar rastro. No se sabe nada de él. Y siento como si hubiese un vacío en mi pecho. – Dijo llevándose una mano a su corazón. – No he podido responderte apropiadamente porque necesito verle para estar segura de mis sentimientos. Aunque también es extraño que la hija del hombre que intenta detenerlo sienta algo por él. – Volvió a reír amargamente. – Siempre pensé que le odiaba, pero ante su desaparición, me di cuenta de todo lo contrario.

Kaito se quedó sin respiración al entender sus palabras. El hombre por el que sentía celos por acaparar la atención de su amiga de la infancia era un ladrón de guante blanco que él conocía muy bien. No podía creérselo. ¡Tenía celos de sí mismo! No se podía esperar que la desaparición de Kid afectara tanto a la chica.

- Sé lo que estás pensando. – Interfirió en sus pensamientos la chica. - ¿Cómo puede sentir algo por alguien que ni siquiera conoce? – El mago la miró. Se había acercado hasta estar a su altura. Ella sonrió tristemente. – Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Lo que sé es que siento algo por ti y por él. ¿Amor?, no lo sé. Puede que sea lo mismo para los dos ahora mismo. No puedo corresponderte hasta que sepa exactamente qué es esto.

- No podré… Hacerte cambiar de opinión diga lo que diga, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Me temo que no. – Estuvieron en silencio un rato, hasta que los últimos rayos del sol se escondieron tras los edificios de la ciudad. – Debo irme. – Y comenzó a caminar.

El joven mago se quedó allí de pie, pensando en qué hacer. ¿Acaso nunca se libraría de la sombra de su otro ser?

Al día siguiente, el instituto estaba más animado de lo normal. Era la feria y todas las clases tenían que preparar sus talleres.

La clase que se encargaba de la obra de teatro se encontraba en el escenario, ultimando los detalles del decorado.

Todos los componentes de la obra estaban, menos el actor principal, y eso ponía histérica a la directora. - ¡Dónde está Hakuba! ¡Realización!

Una chica pelinegra con destellos rojos fue hacia ella. – Ha llamado diciendo que anoche se rompió una pierna y no puede venir.

Keiko estaba que se tiraba de los pelos. - ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora tendré que cancelarlo!

- El show debe continuar. – Dijo la pelinegra.

- ¿Cómo Koizumi? ¡No tenemos príncipe!

- Llegará. – Dijo girándose y marchándose.

Keiko no sabía qué hacer. - ¡Ah! ¡Arakawa! ¡Vístete de príncipe! ¡Ahora!

Una hora después, todas las butacas estaban llenas esperando gozar de la obra. Aoko estaba tras el telón, yendo de una punta a otra.

- Tranquila Aoko, saldrá bien.

La aludida miró a su amiga. – Eso espero. – Sonrió.

La obra comenzó, y era el turno de la aparición de la princesa. Aoko caminó, y apareció bajo los focos. Llevaba un vestido de palabra de honor con tono azul celeste, con líneas de diferentes tonos formando una mariposa que destellaba bajo las luces. La caída hacia el suelo era blanca y abombada, con diferentes telas largas y cortas en pico con un tono azulado casi imperceptible.

Su cabello estaba recogido, dejando algunos flecos por fuera del recogido cayendo a los lados de su rostro. Tenía una fina tiara de piedras con forma de flores que resplandecían como si fuesen diamantes de verdad.

- Padre, ¿me habéis hecho llamar?

Un compañero vestido de rey estaba frente a ella. – Sí hija. Han llegado a mis oídos un rumor harto extraño.

- ¿Qué clase de rumor puede ser ese?

- ¿Es cierto que te has visto a escondidas con el hijo de mi peor enemigo? – La chica hizo ademán de hablar, pero calló. El rey se levantó enfurecido. - ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Mi propia hija! ¡Te prohíbo terminantemente que vuelvas a verlo!

- ¡Pero padre…!

- ¡Ni padre ni nada! Una hija mía no se desposará jamás con el hijo de ese hombre.

La princesa corrió fuera de escena. - ¡Has estado genial Aoko! Venga rápido, ponte esto…

El escenario cambió completamente, simulando que estaba en el bosque. Aoko salió cubierta con una capa azul oscuro con una capucha cubriéndole la cabeza.

- ¡Oh, pobre de mí! ¿Por qué soy tan desdichada? – Actuaba frente al público. Se quitó la capucha, dejando sólo la capa atada a su cuello cubriendo su vestido. – Señor del bosque, dadme una señal de lo que debo hacer. ¿Seguir a mi corazón o a mi razón?

Tras el telón, Keiko daba órdenes al suplente del detective para que saliese, pero alguien le detuvo. - ¿Hakuba? ¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¿Tú no tenías partida la pierna?

- Sólo fue un esquince. ¿Por qué no esperamos a ver qué ocurre? – Sonrió.

Akako estaba a su lado, sonriente. Lo de la herida de Hakuba era mentira. Ella le había pedido al castaño que faltase a la obra, y él, después de que ella le explicase, aceptó pensando que podría ser interesante.

Aoko miró a su lado para ver qué ocurría y porqué no aparecía nadie. Vio a Saguru y le dijo que siguiese. Ella no sabía qué hacer. Miró al público expectante por sus siguientes palabras. – Mi corazón llora por su ausencia. ¿Dónde estáis, mi caballero? ¿Acaso no era este el lugar indicado? Las primeras estrellas ya están en el lugar citado. ¿Acaso vos, mi única estrella guía, fallaréis a la cita?

- ¿Os importa que ocupe yo su lugar? – Se escuchó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos, y más a la chica sobre el escenario.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó desquiciada Keiko mordiendo el guión que tenía entre las manos.

Saguru y Akako sonreían. – Se ha hecho desear. – Dijeron a la vez.

La princesa miró de nuevo hacia el detective, y él le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuase. – "Improvisar…" – Miró por todas partes y se recorrió todo el escenario. - ¿Quién sois? ¡Dejaos ver! ¿Dónde estáis?

- Estoy a vuestro lado, mi señora. – De repente, una cortina de humo apareció en la otra parte del escenario donde la chica se encontraba, creando murmullos de expectación entre los asistentes.

Cuando el humo se disipó, dejó ver a un hombre vestido con un traje blanco con una camisa azul y corbata roja. Llevaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho y una chistera blanca que imposibilitaban su reconocimiento. Su capa blanca ondeaba al viento que creaban las palomas que estaban a su alrededor. Extendió sus manos enguantadas y dos palomas se posaron en ellas.

Aoko no podía creer lo que veía. Estaba viendo el motivo de sus insomnios frente a ella. Y era más, ¡estaba actuando junto a ella! No podía pronunciar palabra. Keiko estaba que se le caía la mandíbula al suelo. Los espectadores rumoreaban entre sí. - ¿Q… Qué…?

- ¿Queréis preguntar que qué hago a estas horas en este bosque? – Ella asintió. – Estaba dando un pequeño paseo cuando os vi lamentaros bajo la luz de la luna. Una mujer tan hermosa no debe llorar por un hombre que no ha asistido a una cita.

Aoko volvió a mira una vez más al detective, pero él seguía instándola a seguir. Miró al ladrón. – Vos… ¿Vos sois el ladrón que tanto se ha oído hablar por estas tierras?

- Así es. – Extendió las manos y las palomas se echaron a volar. – El ladrón del cielo. – Se inclinó en un saludo. – Y vos debéis ser la princesa de este reino, ¿me equivoco? – La chica negó con la cabeza. – Sois verdaderamente muy hermosa, como dicen las habladurías. – Se acercó y le tomó de la mano mientras hincaba una rodilla en el suelo. – Ninguna mujer en el mundo puede competir contra vos.

La chica casi no podía aguantar el nerviosismo por estar junto al ladrón más famoso del siglo XXI. Y todos los espectadores creían que eso era parte del show. – Por favor, ladrón del cielo, levantaos. Haréis que mis mejillas se tornen rosadas por vuestras palabras.

El ladrón se levantó. – Oh no por favor. Nunca me lo perdonaría. Aunque vuestras mejillas sonrojadas debe de hacer que vuestro bello rostro se torne más dulce. – La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquellas palabras. – Vaya, estaba equivocado. Vuestra faz se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa y dulce de lo que imaginaba.

Aoko pudo ver los ojos del mago ladrón por unos instantes, y le parecieron tremendamente conocidos. – S… Señor ladrón, ¿nos hemos visto antes?

El chico se puso una mano frente al rostro, haciendo que se sujetaba la chistera. – Como habéis dicho, soy muy famoso, así que es normal que os resulte conocido.

- Sí… Tenéis razón…

- Es hora de que me marche, princesa. – Dijo dando unos pasos atrás.

- ¡E… Espera! – Corrió hacia él y le sujetó del brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, le soltó y dio un paso atrás. – No… No os marchéis aún. Parece que mi cita se retrasa, y estar en el bosque de noche es muy tétrico…

- Es normal en las princesas. Temen encontrarse solas en un bosque donde no hay animales salvajes que puedan atacarlas.

Aoko frunció el ceño. - ¿Sabéis? Tenéis razón. Podéis iros. No hace falta que os quedéis. – Dijo girándose hacia el otro lado del escenario para no verle.

Sintió que su mano era tomada y se giró, encontrándose de nuevo con el ladrón y haciendo que se le escapase de nuevo el aire. – No me importa quedarme si vos me lo pedís.

Quería decirle "vete", pero no podía hacerlo. Al estar junto a él, se dio cuenta de que era la misma sensación que tenía hacia Kaito. – Q… Quedaos… Por favor…

El ladrón asintió. – Así será. – La soltó. – Debe ser un caballero muy importante para vos, que estáis dispuesta a esperarle a pesar de que llega tarde.

- Así es… Pero vuestra compañía hace la espera más amena.

- Me alegra oír eso. No muchos les gusta mi compañía, y menos alguien de alta cuna, como vos. Me sorprende.

- ¿Acaso hago mal? – Cuestionó la chica.

- No, en absoluto. – Sonrió el ladrón. – Pero lo normal es que hubieseis llamado a la guardia y salido corriendo. O al revés.

- Nunca hubiese hecho eso… Bueno… Puede que al principio… - Se frotó las manos, nerviosa. – "¿Qué estás diciendo Aoko? ¡Estás frente a decenas de personas! Aunque ellos piensan que es parte de la obra…"

- ¿Y qué ha cambiado? – Inquirió el mago.

- Pues… - Se giró para verle. – Siento algo… En el pecho… Cuando os veo…

- ¿Os hago sentir mal?

Ella negó. – No, sino todo lo contrario. Siento que todo está bien cuando estoy a su lado. Puede parecer extraño… Pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Princesa, ¿sabe de lo que está hablando? Soy un ladrón. Un fugitivo de la ley.

- ¿Es por eso que no ha aparecido desde hace meses?

- No, mis motivos son otros.

- Decidme… ¿Por qué siento lo mismo con vos que con él? Esta confusión me puede, ya no sé qué hacer… - Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos al no poder evitar más el dolor de su frustración.

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó, haciendo que se sorprendiese. – Te costaría entenderlo. – Le dijo en su oído para que nadie les escuchase.

Respiró para calmarse. – Incluso tu abrazo es como el de él… ¿Por qué?

- Siga el guión, señorita Nakamori. – Dijo suavemente, para luego volver a hablar con tono normal para que todos los escuchasen. – Decidme que no me amáis. – Dijo recalcando la partícula negativa. Todos contuvieron la respiración para escuchar la respuesta de ella.

Aoko se separó de él y le volvió a mirar a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que le recordaban a… él. Negó con la cabeza. – No puedo hacerlo. – El instituto volvió a respirar después de tanta tensión. – No puedo traicionar a mi corazón. Aunque me lo pidas, no puedo hacerlo. Os quiero a los dos y no puedo evitarlo.

El mago ladrón suspiró resignado. – Sois una princesa muy avariciosa, queriendo a dos hombres a la vez. Y yo que venía con la intención de haceros cambiar de opinión… - La chica le miró sin comprender. – Bueno… No me dejáis opción. – Chasqueó los dedos y otra polvareda blanca apareció, rodeando al ladrón.

En cuando se despejó, apareció un chico de ojos azules y cabello alborotado vestido con el traje del príncipe. Aoko se quedó paralizada ante tal revelación, al igual que todos los presentes, a excepción de un castaño y una pelinegra.

El príncipe se acercó a ella y le tomó de la mano. – Siento haber llegado impuntual a nuestra cita, mi princesa.

Ella seguía sin poder soltar una palabra. – Kai…

- Mis disculpas por no haberos dicho mi verdadera identidad desde el principio, pero tenía miedo de que no me aceptarais por ser doblemente odiado por vuestro padre.

- Idiota… - Susurró. – Idiota, idiota, idiota… ¡Idiota! – Fue subiendo la voz con cada insulto que lanzaba, para terminar abrazándole. – No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

El mago sonrió. – Descuida.

Saguru miró a la alucinada Keiko. – Creo que deberías decir y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

- Un final algo repetitivo, ¿no crees? – Comentó la bruja Koizumi.

- ¡Pero es el mejor de los finales! – Saltó Keiko saltando al escenario para finalizar la obra.

El telón se bajó, y al subirse ante los acalorados aplausos, los protagonistas no estaban.

Los morenos corrían por los jardines del instituto, lejos de cualquier mirada. Se escondieron detrás de unos árboles. – He tenido suerte de que tu padre no estuviese por aquí. – Sonrió el mago.

- ¿Ha sido suerte o predeterminado? – Comentó la chica entrecortadamente.

Él la miró y le sujetó el mentón con una mano. – Quién sabe. – Respondió burlón.

Y sin hacerse esperar, sus labios finalmente se juntaron, comenzando una unión que nunca terminaría.

FIN

* * *

Encontré a mi inspiración, la muy....... estaba durmiendo la mona en mi casa de campo -.-. Menos mal que la pillé antes de que se escapase muajajaaj

No, ahora en serio xDD Siento mucho mi ausencia por aquí, pero la uni me ha tenido muy ocupada u.u MUCHO!!!

Menos mal que en el cuatrimestre que viene no tendré tanto agobio y podré escribir tranquilamente ^^

PD: Para ser un shot escrito en un día se me ha quedado un poco largo, no? xDDDDDDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado^^


	19. Bombón

Eh aquí un shot, señal de que sigo viva, aunque no lo parezca y esté más muerta que viva jejeje

Los que siguen mis otros fics, no se preocupen, que no los abandonaré, tardo, pero no abandono!

PD: este shot está fuera de temporada, peeero lleva por lo menos dos años en mi libreta de ideas y como no lo escribiese y colgase ya, seguía donde estaba jejeje

espero que les guste!

* * *

_**Bombón**_

Más que caminar, arrastraba apesadumbrada los pies, levantando el polvo del pavimento.

Agarraba con celo la maleta de la escuela. Cualquiera diría que llevaba un tesoro allí dentro.

¿Por qué ponerse así? ¡Si era un día como otro cualquiera! Pero se olía en el aire. Los escaparates anunciándolo, las chicas entusiasmadas hablando con sus amigas sobre chicos… ¿Que qué día era? Exacto… 14 de Febrero.

Y todos los años hacía chocolate para todos los chicos de la clase, absolutamente todos. No tenía problemas en dárselos. Siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Pero, había un chico en particular, que le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano entregárselo, hasta llegar al punto de decirle que no había chocolate para él.

Desde hacía años le ocurría. Y es que era el chico más popular de la escuela, todas le entregaban chocolate esperando que él las correspondiese. ¿En qué se diferenciaría de ellas si se lo diese? Sólo sería una más. Una más que miraría con esa sonrisa que agrandaría su ya gran ego.

Suspiró resignada mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Quién le mandaba enamorarse de su mejor amigo? Del chico más hiperactivo, ligón y pervertido que conocía. – "Y extraordinariamente guapo." – Pensó para golpearse al instante con una mano la frente.

Comenzó a escuchar bullicio. Y es que no se había dado cuenta de que ya se encontraba en la entrada de su escuela.

Suspiró de nuevo, resignada. Todos los años igual. Se dirigió a su casillero para cambiarse los zapatos, y no pudo evitar fijarse en que las chicas se encontraban murmurando con sus amigas y compañeras, ilusionadas de que los chicos que les gustasen, aceptaran sus chocolates. Y en más de una ocasión escuchó el nombre de él.

- ¡Buenos días Aoko! – Una chica de gafas y sonrisa soñadora se puso a su lado, arrastrándola hacia la realidad.

- Buenos días Keiko. – Sonrió a su vez para que su amiga no se diese cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Veo que otro año más has dejado sin chocolates caseros a las tiendas al lado de tu casa. – Rió al ver lo lleno que estaba el maletín de la chica de cabello alborotado.

La aludida rió ante la gracia. – Bueno, sabes que me gusta darle a todos los que me caen bien de clase.

- Que esos son todos, excepto uno. – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa maliciosa. Aoko carraspeó nerviosa y dejó de verla para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que Keiko no era tonta, y sabía qué le pasaba con el mago. Si no, ¿cómo se explica que le diese a todos menos a su mejor amigo?

- ¿Te vas a decidir este año? – Le cuestionó.

Aoko se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando la miró, pero algo la detuvo. Negó con la cabeza y cogió su maleta del suelo.

Keiko, que ya se olía del por qué del cambio de su amiga, se giró y vio al causante. Bufó molesta ante lo que había en la entrada.

Varias chicas rodeando al mago, entregándole sus chocolates, y él sonriéndoles con esa sonrisa que sólo el joven sabía poner.

- Ya se podrían cortar un poco… - Comentó con los brazos cruzados.

Su amiga se giró para ir a clase. – Y esto es así todos los años. – Dijo en un tono molesto y, lo que le pareció a la chica de gafas, celoso.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su clase, el bullicio era diferente. Voces masculinas se alzaban en el aire. Todos sus compañeros de clase que habían llegado, y chicos de otras clases, se encontraban rodeando un punto en el centro de la clase. ¿El motivo?

- Esa Koizumi… Siempre tomando protagonismo… - Se quejó la chica de gafas.

- Es la chica más guapa de la escuela. – Razonó la hija del inspector. – Es normal que quieran recibir chocolates de ella.

- ¡Pero existen más chicas en el mundo! No me puedo creer que todos se fijen más en el físico que en la persona en sí.

Aoko se sentó en su sitio, no sin esfuerzo por la marabunta. – Así son los hombres.

Las clases comenzaron, y los chicos volvieron a sus asientos y sus clases apesadumbrados. Pero algunos con un brillo especial en los ojos al recibir el preciado chocolate de Akako.

Cuando la profesora pasaba lista, repitió dos veces el nombre de Kaito Kuroba, pero éste no contestó.

Aoko miró hacia donde debería estar sentado, pero estaba vacío. Le extrañó, ya que ella misma le había visto llegar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente, llamando la atención de todos. El mago se encontraba apoyado en ella, respirando con esfuerzo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención, sonrió. – Lo siento, me perdí. – Dio la excusa poniéndose derecho y rascándose la nuca con el brazo.

La profesora le miró entrecortadamente. - ¿Cómo te vas a perder si llevas desde primero aquí? ¡Estás en último curso!

Él no varió la sonrisa. – Es que si le digo la verdad, no me creería.

La docente se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba con intensidad. – Pruébame.

- He estado evitando a las chicas que me estaban persiguiendo.

Leves risas mal disimuladas sonaron en el aula. - ¿Me estás queriendo decir que tú, un mujeriego que le encanta la compañía femenina, has estado huyendo de las chicas y que por eso has llegado tarde? – Una vena comenzó a asomar en la frente de la mujer.

- Estamos en un día peligroso. – Dijo sin variar la sonrisa.

Aoko suspiró resignada. Ese chico no tendría remedio. - ¡Siéntate y no me tomes por estúpida, Kuroba! – Gritó la profesora con las ganas de tirarle el borrador a la cabeza, pero se contuvo a duras penas.

El chico se fue a su asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, divertidos con la escena. – Le dije que no me creería. – Susurró mientras se sentaba.

* * *

Llegó la hora del descanso, y Aoko les dio con una sonrisa encantadora sus chocolates a sus compañeros. A todos, excepto a uno.

- Nakamori. – Escuchó que la llamaban y se giró, topándose con Akako Koizumi. - ¿Sabes dónde está Kuroba? – Preguntó en un tono arrogante, como si no quisiese hablar con ella, pero no tuviese más remedio que hacerlo.

La aludida miró a su alrededor, pero no vio al que buscaban. – No… No tengo ni idea. – Se quedó pensativa y vio que la pelirroja llevaba un gran chocolate en la mano. Eso la entristeció. Si ya le parecía imposible que su amigo se fijase en ella, compitiendo contra Koizumi ni siquiera en sus siguientes vidas podría hacer que el mago la correspondiese. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. – Puede que esté haciendo el tonto en la azotea.

- Cierto. – Afirmó. – No sé cómo no se me ocurrió. – Dijo mientras se giraba y se iba hacia la dirección que le dijo la chica.

- De nada… - Susurró mientras veía cómo se perdía por la puerta.

- No sé por qué le has dicho nada. – Dijo Keiko a su lado. – Es una desagradecida. – La miró. – Eres demasiado buena Aoko.

La aludida únicamente se encogió de hombros. - ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Que se fuese a hacer gárgaras con su séquito de zombies. – Dijo mirando a algunos chicos perdidos buscando a la pelirroja.

- Me voy al baño. – Dijo dando por zanjado el tema.

* * *

En el pasillo, cada chica que se acercaba a ella le preguntaba dónde estaba el mago, hastiándola cada vez más.

Se apoyó en la pared y suspiró cansada. - ¿Por qué debería saber dónde se mete ese chico? ¡No soy su madre!

Pero de repente, sitió unos brazos agarrándola por la cintura, y no pudo evitar pegar un grito, hasta que la taparon la boca con una gran mano.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba en el armario del conserje, encerrada, muy pegada y agarrada al chico más buscado de ese día.

Le miró interrogante, pero él sólo sonreía. - ¿Me prometes que no gritarás?

La joven asintió, y poco a poco su mano se apartó de su boca. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces? – Gritó.

El mago rodó los ojos. – Te dije que no gritases. ¿Quieres que nos encuentren?

Aoko en ese momento se dio cuenta. Miró a su alrededor y luego a él, soltándola de su agarre y sentándose como pudo en el poco suelo que había. - ¿Era verdad? – Dijo en voz susurrante para que sólo él le escuchase y nadie se diese cuenta de dónde estaban metidos. - ¿Te escondes de las chicas?

- ¿Tú tampoco me creíste?

- Es muy difícil de creer viniendo de ti. – Se cruzó de brazos mirándole con reproche. – Adoras ser el centro de atención y recibir chocolates.

- Si bueno… - Se removió algo incómodo. – Pero todos los años igual ya cansa…

Su amiga se sentó frente a él, pero aquel sitio era tan estrecho que tuvieron que pegarse bastante. – Es difícil de creer… - Terminó riendo divertida.

- No es gracioso. – Se quejó el mago enfurruñado.

- Sí que lo es. – Le refutó mientras le sacaba la lengua. Kaito rió junto a ella a los pocos segundos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos que les parecieron eternos, hasta que el mago lo rompió. - ¿Ya has dado todos los chocolates?

Aoko se quedó pensativa. Iba a contestar negativamente, recordando un chocolate especial esperando paciente en su maleta, pero se lo pensó mejor. – Sí, absolutamente todos. Así que no me importa acompañarte un rato más. – Sonrió.

A Kaito le contagió la sonrisa. – Gracias. Necesitaba compañía. El señor cepillo y la señora fregona no son muy buenos conversadores. – Dijo señalando los objetos.

Volvieron a reír, hasta que Kaito le tapó de nuevo la boca, sorprendiendo a la chica por su cercanía. Estaban tan cerca que el aroma del chico embriagaba los sentidos de Aoko, que daba las gracias de estar sentada, porque hubiera parecido una estúpida al temblarle las rodillas. Escuchó atentamente, y supo que lo hizo por unas chicas que estaban llamándolo por todo el pasillo.

Cuando escucharon que pasaron, el mago suspiró cansado. – No debí haber venido hoy… - Dijo soltando de nuevo a Aoko y apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Y por qué viniste? – Cuestionó.

Su amigo le miró, dudando si responder o dejarla con la duda. – Porque esperaba un chocolate especial. – Dijo con firmeza, haciendo saber que decía la verdad.

Ella le devolvió la mirada. No sabía por qué, si debía estar acostumbrada, pero le dolían sus palabras. Sonrió para disimular. – Pues si te escondes, no sé cómo lo vas a recibir. – Escuchó el timbre anunciando las clases y se levantó. – Koizumi te estaba buscando, por cierto. Y tenía algo especial para ti en la mano, seguro que te gusta. – Dijo sin mirarle. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio hasta que la joven volvió a hablar. – Será mejor volver a clase. – Abrió la puerta y se fue, dejando al mago con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y los alumnos comenzaron a recoger para volver a sus hogares.

- Aoko. – La aludida miró hacia la dirección por donde la llamaron, encontrándose a su mejor amigo caminando hacia ella. Su mirada le puso nerviosa. No era la de siempre, transmitía molestia y determinación mezclado con… ¿dolor?

Pero el mago no llegó hasta ella. La ídolo del instituto le cortó el paso, haciendo que se detuviese.

Volvió la mirada hacia sus cosas, terminando de recoger con más prisa de lo normal. Y en un visto y no visto, había salido de la clase.

* * *

Caminaba como una autómata hacia su casa. Pensaba que ya debía estar acostumbrada ver a su amigo con la chica de cabellos rojizos. Pero, aunque se lo repitiese una y otra vez, le seguía doliendo. Y la punzada en el corazón no menguaba, sino todo lo contrario, seguía aumentando cada día más.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a una zona de columpios y se había sentado en uno de ellos. Se balanceaba como ausente, mirando hacia ninguna parte. Podría pasar una marabunta de payasos, que ella ni se daría cuenta.

- Ya es la quinta vez que suspiras desde que estoy aquí.

La chica dio un brinco del columpio y el corazón casi le salió por la boca. Miró hacia su lado y vio delante del otro columpio al mago culpable de su tristeza. – Me has asustado… ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

- Un rato. – Se le quedó mirando. – Ya el sol casi se ha puesto.

Aoko miró el cielo y tenía razón, el cielo estaba de un color anaranjado casi oscuro. Se le había pasado el tiempo en un suspiro. O mejor dicho, cinco.

Volvió a mirarlo y le vio sentado en el columpio anexo, balanceándose suavemente. – Recuerdo cuando veníamos a jugar a este parque. – Apareció una sonrisa en sus labios. – Te caíste más de una vez de ese columpio.

Su amiga le miró con reproche. – Porque tú me tirabas.

El mago se detuvo y la miró con cara de asombro. - ¿Yo?

- No lo niegues. – Le señaló con el dedo, amenazante. - ¡Empujabas demasiado fuerte!

- ¡Mentira! Empujaba en su justa medida.

- Y también movías las cuerdas para que se desestabilizara el sillín.

- Cualquiera que te oiga pensará que te intenté matar.

- Exacto. – Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado para que no viese su sonrisa. – Pero soy bastante dura de roer.

Se hizo el silencio. - ¿Ah, si?

- ¡S…! – Pero no pudo terminar al notar unas manos en su espalda, empujándola. Se agarró todo lo fuerte que pudo a las cuerdas para no caerse, y sintió el viento golpeándole el rostro. - ¡Kaito!

El aludido se rió. - ¿No decías que eras dura de pelar? Bueno, veamos si es verdad.

Aoko sonrió. Le gustaba estar así con su amigo, en paz. Se olvidaba de las preocupaciones que la atosigaban minutos antes, al menos un tiempo.

Pero la sombra de tristeza no tardó en volver. – ¿Qué tal… El chocolate de Akako?

Sintió que las manos de Kaito se agarraban a las cuerdas y que derrapó junto a ella para detener el vaivén del columpio. El silencio, bastante amiga ese día, reinó más de lo normal entre los dos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo acepté? – Dijo al fin.

- ¿No lo hiciste? – Le contestó con una pregunta.

De nuevo el silencio durante unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos. – No.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se levantó y le miró. - ¿No aceptaste un chocolate echo por la chica más deseada del instituto? ¿Tú?

Se miraban a los ojos. - ¿Tan raro parece?

- Pues si. Bastante. Teniendo en cuenta que siempre hablan en susurros o a solas por ahí, pensé que…

- No era el chocolate que estaba esperando. – Se puso las manos tras la nuca. – Vamos, empieza a hacer frío. Te acompaño a casa. – Dijo mientras se viraba, pero se detuvo al ver algo en el suelo.

Se acercó a su maleta, que estaba abierta y con el chocolate no entregado asomando. – "Mierda… Seguro que le di una patada y se salió…" – Se mordió el labio, nerviosa al ver que su amigo lo recogía junto con su maleta.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo mostrándoselo.

- U… Un chocolate… - Dijo en un susurro muy suave, casi inaudible. Deseando que así no se le diese mucha importancia.

Iba a recogerlo de entre sus dedos, pero su amigo lo apartó para que no consiguiese su objetivo. - ¿Me lo devuelves? – Suplicó, deseando que no se diese cuenta.

Pero lo hizo. - ¿No habías dicho que ya habías entregado todos los chocolates?

- Parece que se me escapó uno… - Vio cómo abría el paquete. - ¡Eh! ¡No lo…!

- ¿Se te escapó uno con forma de paloma? – La miró con esa sonrisa de triunfo que la volvía loca.

Sólo pudo ruborizarse. - ¡B… Bah! – Cogió su maleta de las manos de su amigo. – Puedes quedártelo. – Le dio la espalda. – Total, no me quedó muy allá. – Y se fue dirección a su casa.

El mago la miraba marcharse, aún con el chocolate con forma de paloma en la mano. Lo viró, y vio su nombre escrito en la parte menos decorada. Sonrió.

- Y por fin, mi chocolate especial… - Probó un poco y no se equivocaba, era el mejor que había comido nunca antes. – Parece que se ha esforzado… Tendré que hacerlo yo en el día blanco. – Cogió su maleta del suelo y corrió tras su amiga. Su amiga especial.

FIN


	20. ADVERTENCIA: Reclamo

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema(Lo último puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece mas sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estas de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Arual17


End file.
